


High School Daze

by Actionmaxjackson



Series: High School daze series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Party, Sex, Tournaments, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actionmaxjackson/pseuds/Actionmaxjackson
Summary: When you and the whole world are anthro ( though during battles they turn to their normal pokemon form) and when you're in high school and focus only on your love life. It can't end well. Here we focus on Tyler a male noivern and his friends as they go through a high school daze. M/M and M/F action in future chapters. BxB love and Yaoi, don't like don't read. Also I do this story and. More on fanfiction.netAlso trust me it gets better after the first 2 chapters. ( I made them in 8th grade and it's 2020 now and I'm a junior in high highschool). Trust I put a lot of effort in this.
Relationships: Garchomp/Flygon, Luxray/Absol, Luxray/Decidueye, Luxray/Ninetales, Noivern/Charizard, Noivern/Garchomp, Noivern/Mightyena, Noivern/Raichu, Umbreon/Sylveon
Series: High School daze series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875946
Kudos: 2





	1. A Twisted Day

**Publication Date: 1/02/2018**

**Every Pokemon in this story are half breeds meaning they look human but have their Pokemon tone. Also most of this story is T but it's rated M for future content. But let's get to the story, I don't own Pokemon** **.**

Tyler's Pov

"Tyler wake up or you'll be late!". "I'm awake mom" . As I rush down the stairs to see my Dragonite mother. " Hurry up you'll be late for school." " Well, I need food." Though it might seem like the first day of school today, we're actually in middle of November. Either way I rushed out the door to the school. Let me explain myself, I'm Tyler Jackson a noivern half breed and I'm 15 teen and I'm a sophomore in high school. I go to Evergreen High school. " Tyler!" screamed a luxray and gave me a big hug. She is Skylar my best friend. " Hey! c'mon guys we gotta get to class." Stated her Absol boyfriend Luke. We walked in the building's front doors and I melted. "Arthur glen." I sighed as I blushed. If you didn't know I'm Bisexual and my crush is Arthur and has been my crush for two years. " Go talk to him or I tell him." Skye said with the most devilish grin, and now my blush was visible with a shade of crimson across my face, I look over my shoulder and he is just hanging at his locker. I look back at her and with a flustered shout. " Fine!" With a slightly flustered face I walked up and said, " would you like to hangout sometime?" I pause, and close my eyes out of fear then continue " I mean if you're not busy or you just you just want time to yourself?" I started to panic. But then, the silence surprised me and I look up. I see a garchomp slightly thinking then I step back, but as I step back I take a moment to look at him and see through his shirt his and and muscular arms, and his eyes a pool of molten gold. " I would love to, how about tonight and I stay over?" Caught of guard as I eyeing him, but with that answer my crimson blush on my face I swear was all over my body. "Um...Sure. Come over around 6." With that I went to my locker and to my first class. My heart was beating so fast. Skye and luke caught up with me and asked in unison with a cocky voice " How'd it go?" This is going to be a long first period.

Time Skip mating class

"Okay class it is true a male can become pregnant by another male but can anyone guess why?" She waits patiently for an answer. " Only if the Pokemon has pokerus, which I have." I said the last part proudly. Only 40% of the school has it anyway. " Correct! And now we are going to do a partner assignment, 50% of the students in this class have pokerus, find a partner." by the way like half the world has it anyway. the whole class is full of males so this should be easy. I look up and I see Arthur. Instantly I had a deep shade of crimson on my face. " Would you be my partner?" He said in the sexist voice I screamed on the inside. "Yes!" Trying my best not to be desperate. " Okay, now you have a week and you have to sleep with your partner." "WHAT!" Screamed the whole classroom. " Yep and you have to write down how you feel afterwards."

Arthur's Pov

Not that I have anything against this cause I'm the only one who didn't scream. But thinking about it Tyler was the best pick he small and cute has a girlish figure has some muscle and acrobatic. " So Tyler so should I spend the weekend instead of just the night." He was hesitant but spoke " Sure, bring what you need." I swear I could see faint crimson on his face. "And that's class for today, talk freely till the bell." I couldn't even get the first word out my mouth when someone said " Why didn't you choose me?" *sigh* my clingy ex-boyfriend Jason. " Cause I don't like you." He pointed at Tyler and said " But you like him?!"

Tyler's Pov

" But you like him?!" and Jason pointed at me. Okay so I used to be his friend until he bullied Emaily. Jason is a flygon but back to the conversation. " Like a friend and we're just partners for the project." My heart did a mini flip out of joy but I also felt it break a bit. But before Jason could even get angry the bell rang and Arthur grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room. We reached the cafeteria and sat down at a far table in the cafeteria. " What was that about?" I didn't get an answer for what felt like hours. " I needed to escape my ex-boyfriend, and I didn't want him to think we're a thing." My heart broke a little. " Well then why be my partner?" I said a little frustrated. He leaned real close and whispered " You know you're really cute and I don't mind taking you right now in the cafeteria." He pulled back, My whole face was red and he started laughing and said " Just kidding." between gasps. " You're a jerk." luke and skye are just on cue they come and sit down to me being completely red and a laughing garchomp. "Should I ask?" she says with a smirk. "No, please don't."

Arthur's Pov 3:30 after school

I'm lying on my bed and I was thinking back from this morning to now and realized I wasn't joking about what happened in the cafeteria. Do I actually like Tyler? Or am I jus- "ARTY Jason is here!" Damn my sister stopping my thoughts.. " Tell him I'm not here" not even 2 seconds later Jason is in my room on top of me. " I missed you, and I don't like seeing you with Tyler." "We're not dating anymore." I said frustrated but just then he slips his hands under my shirt and started feeling my chest my abs. "Oooh." Still sensitive as ever and I miss feeling and your body, so tough so strong. "Oooh." Again I have no power and I might explain yes sometimes we have some relations. He removed my shirt and before he went for the belt I flipped us over and lightly bite and nibbled on his neck. "Oooh." Who's moaning now. I ripped his tank top open, and left small bites and nibbles all over his body and this guy be moaning like an arcanine in heat. But I then stop. " Hey why'd you stop I was enjoying that?" " We gotta stop doing this, this isn't right if we're not dating." " But we are." he whined "Nooooo we're not" I argue as I have him pinned down. " would you prefer Tyler over me?" now that hit me cause I'm indecisive about Tyler. " I don't know but right now I don't want you." I said with a little anger. " Yet here you are with me right now in your room and I'm under your grasp." he said it so defiantly and it made me have a little guilt. "I don't need this" I shove him out the room, and waited for a click signalling Jason is gone. I look at my clock it says 5:30. " Shit I gotta go" I filled my duffle bag with clothes and some condoms, hey you never know. And stormed out the house. "Jamie I going to be gone the whole weekend tell dad."

**Reviews please I'm new to writing and any requests for future chapters.**

**TYLER: You know I kinda like this not bad.**

**ARTHUR: Yeah and I love being here with this cast.**

**ME: Yeah you say that now the cast is going to get bigger.**

**LUKE &SKYE: Well he is not kidding we're doing staging right now.**

**ME: See you in the next chapter.**


	2. A Confusing Weekend Pt 1

**Publication date: 4/09/2018**

**Man it's been a while. I've been caught up in all my school work and haven't been able to write. Also in the future when I do fight scenes the pokemon will be able to transform to their normal pokemon like forms. Well, let's start and remember I don't own pokemon.**

~TYLER'S House~

Listen to this if you can Ten Made Todoke ( It's anime music, so if you don't like it,don't listen. It sets the mood). [Ten made Todoke](https://youtu.be/aRPEECLjABs)

I'm sitting at my desk, earbuds in and I'm listening to my anime music from my favorite show as I draw my favorite character (Fei Rune). I was lost in a trance cause I would've noticed someone entering my room and no, they didn't let me know they were in the room until they said  
"nice art" I jumped out of my chair and turn around there was a young raichu sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the drawings I had hanged up.

"CHRIS! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" If you didn't know Chris is my sister's bestfriend and he has a crush on me. Also him and my sister are freshman but I never see them and I have no problem with that. But back on the situation I have now. " How many times do I have to tell to stay away from me" I say as I usher him out the room.  
"Aww c'mon, can we just hang out a bit?" He said as he's in my door frame looking at me with puppy eyes.  
"No, I have a friend coming over soon. I think my sister is out back, so go hang out with her."He looks at me with a defeated sigh and walks out my room. As soon as he does I go back to my drawing and listening to my music but, I hear a faint ding dong, a door opening and closing and a light thud like when a bag hits the floor. I was about to say, Chris get out before I shove you through my window. Then I heard a smooth older voice that sounded so sexy and familiar say  
"Nice art - what you drawing there?" I'm glad I'm not facing him because he would've saw my deep red blush. The guy behind put his hand on my shoulder and my blush got deeper. "C'mon are we gonna get started on our work" I'm pretty sure the fur around the back of my neck is red.  
"What should we work on first?" I said as I bit my lip. The guy who was making me so heated spun my chair and I finally saw Arthur. I looked in his golden amber eyes, they reminded me of Autumn my favorite season. I would've been lost in his eyes forever but he lifted me up and brought me to my bed. "How about we start our project early" he whispered in my ear so seductively as he reached his hand under my hoodie. I let out a small moan.  
"A-Arthur" I said between gasps. He releases me from his grasp and I see a slight look of disappointment. "I'm sorry it's just I'm a virgin a-and I want the special day to be the first thing I remember wh-when we g-go back to school" He looked at me with a slight grin. He leaned in and laid his head in my neck as he made a rough growl as the rest ofhis body was on top of me.  
"Your fur it's so smooth and soft, I could stay like this all day" he said with such a relax and carefree tone. Then there was a buzzing sound coming from desk. Arthur got off of me and read "Luke"  
"Pass me my phone please" as he passed me the phone I answered " Hey Luke, what do you need?"  
"Remember there's a battle tournament tomorrow and make sure to show up" his voice sounded off but I heard the Skye whimpering in the background and put two and two together.  
" Okay I'm coming and I'm bringing Arthur, bye" I hung up my phone.  
"So, where exactly are you bringing me" I heard from the corner of my room. I looked at him and it looked like he was slightly angered as he was texting.  
"I'm taking you to a battle tournament tomorrow" he puts his phone away and walks up to me and traps me in a kiss. I was caught off guard as he held me tight with his hands around my waist. I responded by kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. To my disappointment he broke the kiss. As he pulled away he said.  
"You know, we could do something else" with a slight grin he picked me up bridal style and put me on my bed. Before I knew it he had his shirt off showing his chiseled abs. I started to drool a bit. Once again I was pinned down on my bed and he was slowly unzipping my hoodie. I could hear each individual zip be undone. Arthur noticed I wasn't anything underneath and he started caressing my chest. All I could do was moan but that stopped as quickly as it started because my dad came barging into the room saying,  
"TYLER! I'm back, did you meet anyone new today?" and I was now looking at my dad with a deep crimson blush as he looked at us with confusion. Arthur slowly let's go of me as he explains to my dad.  
"I'm Tyler's friend from mating class and I'm here so we can work on a project" My dad's look of confusion turned into a smile.  
"Be gentle with him he has never done anything with his clothes off" He winked at me and closed my door as I scream,  
"DAD!"But then I realise that I'm still held under Arthur's grasp. Not to soon after my realisation he switches our position so that we're facing each other and he wraps his arms around me and I do the same.  
" Can we go to sleep a bit? I'm tired," Tyler asked. That caught me off guard. It was only 5PM and he had just got here.  
"Sure," I said. I was tired a bit myself, so we both fell asleep.

~ARTHUR~

I slowly open my eyes and realize that Tyler wasn't in my arms. Moonlight shone through the window, and I heard the sound of running water coming from the door to my right. I hopped out of the bed and looked to my left. There was a clock on the nightstand and the time was 1:25. I jumped a little as I heard a creak coming from the door where I heard running water and Tyler came out of the room in shorts as some of his body was still wet. I had to rub my eyes because he looked a little blurry.  
"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" he said with the softest tone as he looked at me with the cutest pair of eyes, shining like the sun. He walked past me and started to climb up on the bed,"C'mon let's go back to bed" I joined him in his bed and he started moving in the bed with slight annoyance. He then climbed on top of me laying his hot body on top of mine and he laid his head on my chest. We stayed like that for a while, feeling the pulse of each other's heartbeat. I started to hear light snoring as he nuzzled my chest. I soon too felt dreary and fell asleep.

**Action: Well this is going well.**   
**Tyler: What the fuck was I doing I'm too nervous to do half the stuff I just did!**   
**Arthur: I have no Problem with this.**   
**Luke: I had no part in this.**   
**Action: Stop complaining. Make sure to review and give feedback.**


	3. A Confusing weekend Pt 2

**Publication date: 6/4/2018**

**Action: Here comes another part. More will be happening in this part of the chapter.**

**Chris: Will I get to do anything with Tyler this chapter?**

**Tyler: *Punches him in the head* No.**

**Luke,Skye & Arthur: there's your answer. Action does not own pokemon or the music links.**

**Skye: warning, Lime.**

**Action: Now onto the story. I don't own pokemon or the music.**

~TYLER'S~

(The song fits the mood [Moving on- Disgaea 5](https://soundcloud.com/mumi-208971438/moving-on-disgaea-5-ost))

I woke up fluttering my eyes open to the sight of sunshine orange scales. I blink again noticing I'm on top of Arthur. My heartbeat increases rapidly as a slight blush appears on my face. Then I remembered what happened last night. Was I so tired that my body and mind forgot how it usually acts around Arthur? I quickly get off of him and looked over to my clock. It showed 6:50. My phone started to buzz, and I looked over at it to see Luke calling. I answered as I walked into my bathroom,

" Hey, Luke what do you need?"

"Get to the battle hall entrance in an hour," he said, and I heard a little giggle behind him but I didn't care to acknowledge it.

"Sure" I hung up my phone. Before I left the bathroom I took a look at the bottle I had on the sink counter. "Why do I keep drinking that?" I said disapprovingly to my choices. The drinks called Lava Crush and it's a very sugary drink that got canceled due to the sugar, I ordered some a while ago and keep a case in my bathroom. It's a stress reliever. But I can't have much sugar because if I do it'll seem like I'm drunk or have unfound confidence. After my cluster of thoughts I left the bathroom to only to see that Arthur had gone. Instead, there was an envelope on my nightstand with a Luxray sticker on it. I walked over hesitantly to the envelope and opened it. It read "There is a treat everywhere you look. Seeing what is not there is how you earn it." I was confused with what the note was trying to get at. I walked out of my room and went down my winding staircase, to see Arthur having a conversation with my sister.

But before I could say anything, I heard someone yell, "Tyler!" as I was tackled to my couch. At first I assumed it was Chris, but then I saw a lightning bolt tail poking out in the corner of my eyes. Yep it's chris alright. I tried shoving him off me but it didn't work.

"Chris get off!" I was mad and embarrassed because Arthur was here and was watching this scene just happen.

"Chris get off we have to meet Jason soon" Chris gripped tighter on me as my sister was scolding him, but Arthur spat the water that was in his mouth across the room.

"Are you two going to meet *cough* Jason *cough* Gon, the flygon?" Arthur sounded on edge, I know I've had bad experiences with Jason but what's his problem with him.

" Yeah" Chris replied with confusion on his face as his grip loosened on me. So, I broke out of his tight grip and jumped over the couch. I hit my head on the ceiling as Amy's phone buzzed. She picked it up.

She squealed " Jason is here, Chris let's go" The two of them barg through the door and are met with a flygon outside. "Bye big brother" she waves goodbye as she, Chris and Jason walk up the sidewalk.

" Well we're on our own now. No one to disrupt us just me and you" I could melt right there his voice was so soft. I felt smooth scaly hands wrap around my waist, his touch alone made a shiver a bit.

"Arthur, we can't right now. We got to get ready to go" He seemed to listen and let go. "C'mon let's get changed and leave" I say with slight disappointment, but ignoring the huge blush on my face. Even if we didn't have to go to the Evergreen arena I would've found an excuse not to do anything with him. "I'm just a little nervous" I whisper timidly while Arthur leaves the room. I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and saw a drink called noche de azúcar roja. I looked at the contents it didn't have alcohol in it. I just hope it doesn't have a lot of sugar like Lava Crush. Maybe I'll try it tonight when we get back.

~ARTHUR'S~

So we arrived at the Evergreen Battle stadium and registered. Also we're here with Luke and Skye, though Skye is not participating.

"Would all participants come to the arena" After that was said over the loudspeaker a crowd of pokemon ran past us.

"Tyler, Luke we should go bye Skye" I turn and leave to enter the arena. The arena is old and was made to honor our guardian, Shaymin. ( It looks like the pokemon Black & White don george battle arena but with a lot more Ivy plants.) As all participants enter we see a huge screen with pictures of 32 different pokemon.

From the desk in front of the screen a Gurder spoke " I'm Don George the host, and if all of you transform into your true form fit for battle" We all cooperate and change in a bright white light. " Now if you'd look at the screen for your first match" We all look behind hima and see our pictures flip over and they begin to spin. They soon and flip to reveal our opponents, but what I was surprised to see was Chris the raichu from this morning up on the screen along with Jason. Also I saw a fairly familiar charizard but I brushed it off. Tyler was the first match and he made it look easy he was up against a floatzel named Lewis. Tyler almost got hit with a critical ice beam it was all over after he beat Lewis with boomburst. Up next was Chris I didn't care to watch anymore, so I went to the front of the arena where I saw a charizard getting scolded by a sylveon.

What I heard was " You weren't at my performance! For all you know I could've had another panic attack!" That charizard stood there unpassed by what her yelling.

"Well if you were to listen to me more you wouldn't have as many panic attacks, I got to go" when the charizard started to move past me he looked me dead in the eye an smirked. Then just kept going to the arena. Then I remembered I have a match.

~LUKE'S~

I'm in the stands with my girl and see on the screen that Arthur is up against a girl named Brooklyn who is a rapidash. But Arthur was nowhere to be found until he came flying onto the stage. That really got the crowd going.

As the announcer said "Ready, begin" with no hesitation Arthur went bashing into her at full speed with dragon claw. The rapidash dodged by using flare blitz and aimed at his back but before it made contact he cloaked them in a sandstorm. As soon as the storm ended Brooklyn was on the ground defeated.

"What a quick win but Luke, you're way better" says the luxray as she tackles me. To be honest I kind of fear him as a fighter. But Skye kissed me and turned me back to reality.

"It's my turn and I won't lose" with that said I went to the waiting area.

A lot of time passed it's about 11 AM but it feels like it's night. All first round matches were complete except mine and I'm up against a male Pyroar named Jai.

"Battle, begin" He tried to hit me with a flamethrower be I dodged.

"Man, you're a joke. That attack is way to slow if you want to beat me" While he was distracted, I bashed him in the back of the head with night slash. " Didn't see that coming, did you? I'm too fast. Here, let me finish you off now" My horn grew and shined a bright green. "Mega Horn!" with that the pyroar was smashed into the ground and I was declared the winner.

"Well folks that was a big first round. Now we're taking a break and starting the second and third rounds back up at 2 PM" After Don George's little speal I left along with Skye, Arthur and Tyler.

~TYLER'S~

I haven't battled in a long time and that felt exhilarating. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself to the crowd. I kinda couldn't fly for a while because my wings got frozen and I kept falling.

"Tyler, are you listening!" I was snapped out of my thinking by Luke.

"What?" I said a little frightened as my other friends look at me making me blush lightly. I swore I saw a smirk on Arthur's face, as Skye had a wide smile, kinda made me skeptical.

" Any way I was saying we're making a deal who ever wins the tournament gets one thing from a person of their choice in this group." Though it sounded stupid I agreed because I thought it would be fun. Soon an announcement came over the loudspeaker to come to the arena. As we did we saw the cards spinning on the screen and flipping to show our next opponents. Before I could find my match on the screen I was tackled and dazed by it.

"What the-" before I finished I saw a lightning bolt tail.

"Tyler I get to fight you, how fun, but I won't lose" he said as he hugged me but I took the time to look at the screen and we were the second match. Also before I knew it the first match was done and I was walking on the battlefield.

"Battle, Begin!"

"Disarming voice" with that my ears were shattering at the super effective move. But before I knew it I was hit with a thunder punch being hit back. To keep my distance I used boomburst. " you're gonna need more than that to stop me" he was right so I flew up and he tried to hit me with thunderbolt but I dodged. I came crashing down with steel wing as he tried to counter with thunder punch. A huge cloud of dirt kicked up and I used this as an opportunity and used heat wave. As I planned he got pushed back with the dust so I decided to finish this with

" Dragon Claw" with this I clawed at him causing him to faint and for me to be declared the winner of the match. So I left the field and went to the side area. It seemed like Arthur was next against a swellow named Zack. Yet again he came crashing down onto the field from the sky. There's a reason why garchomp are the jet stream pokemon. But as he did he looked so captivating. His muscles showing, his shark like fins and his gold orbs shone.

"Tyler?" I was snapped out of another daze, to face Jason.

"Oh...hey Jason" I looked at him confused, like what would he want from me.

"Okay I know you're with Arthur for the project in health, but he's mine" I was even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean he's my boyfriend and you shouldn't even be with him right now, just back off" he said slightly annoyed but I was a little upset. Arthur lied he was in a relationship,but I'll respect that and back off. Before I could reply my thoughts Jason was moving to the arena as Arthur was walking off; it felt like my heart was aching a bit and that's new. I looked up to the screen it showed 'Arthur, Winner'.

He walked over with a smile and whispered low in to my "Be ready when I win because you're my prize" I shivered a bit and blushed a bit and realized that this bet was a terrible idea. Also what that note ment from this morning and that it was all planned by Skye. She was smiling when Luke suggested the bet and the sticker on the note. What if I can't handle him or worse I embarrass myself by being bashful and shy. The worst that can happen is me getting pregnant but that's honestly not possible I'm taking my pills. But as I was being all scatterbrained I realized all the second round matches were over.

"Okay if you are to pay attention to the screen for the next match" Once again the cards flip and spin. Finally stopping to show our next match. I was surprised I was going up against a shiny zangoose named Edgar and the name sounded familiar. But I could ask later. "Would the participants of this match come down?" We did, but I saw a scar under his left eye. I mentally squealed as I noticed it was Edgar from middle school. "Begin!" With that I charged at him with steel wing and it made direct contact, but he countered with ice punch and I was hurt bad as I was sent in the air. Heat wave and dragon claw are my best bet if I want to win.

But to knock him down I had to use "boomburst!" But he dodged easily jumping and landed on my back. I tried to shake him but he bashed me with ice punch again.

" You're stronger than I remember" I heard the zangoose say as I smashed in to the ground. I won't lose as last resort I used heat wave to knock his concentration and I did way more,he got burn status. I had to end it now with dragon claw. Before he could catch himself on the ground I cut him with my two claws and he went down. Boy was that tiring. "Tyler you've gotten better at battles since middle school I'm happy" he says as we walk to the waiting area. As soon as we did I wrote on a piece of paper his number and gave it to me. " Here, maybe we can catch up sometime" I smiled as he left into the sunset, I can't believe he's back. I turn around and walk to the stand area to watch the next match from afar instead of up close to see a Huge sandstorm. I looked at the screen it showed 'Jason vs Arthur'. Jason flew in the air breathing heavy. But in the storm I saw a swords dance.

"Tyler did you see the swords too?" I was surprised to look around and see skye looking down on me and Luke rolling his eyes. I saw rocks being batted towards Jason as he was batting them back he was too slow to stop Arthur's come behind attack of dragon claw stopping Jason and knocking him down. No too soon after, Don George declared Arthur the winner.

All I can remember is the feeling of hitting the concrete. I woke up in a room and saw orange covering my eyes and arms trapping me in an embrace. Slowly moving my head up to see muscles and to finally see Arthur's face. I heard a light growl as I was trying to leave his grasp.

"Tyler come on let's sleep more" it sounded like a complain. I look up again to see golden eyes looking down on me. I blushed lightly clinging to his chest.

"Where are we?" I say muffled but he still heard me.

"We're in the prep rooms waiting for the semi-finals" he let go of me and hopped off the bed. I got up and saw a clock across the room and panicked.

" Arthur it's 8 PM!" I screamed worriedly.

"Don't worry we don't have to be there till 9" he said relaxed. But I hopped out of bed realizing I was only in my underwear. I blushed and looked around the room frantically looking for them.

"Where are my cloths!?" He saw me in my panic and said calmly,

" They're in the bathroom around the corner. I had to get you to bed and you looked hot with your clothes on" My blush went across my face. I went to the bathroom and changed. I came out I shut my eyes as I was shoved forcefully against the wall, but it didn't hurt. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see a smirking garchomp and golden hypnotizing eyes. " You know we can forget the tournament and the deal and have some fun" his voice so inviting. His smirk, his voice, his heavy but gentle grip, but I realized something.

" D-don't you h-have a b-boyfriend?" I was stutter under his grip. He let go of me entirely and I was confused. He looked angry then looked at me with a frown. I've never seen him frown or upset.

"Did Jason tell you that we're dating?" he asked slightly annoyed. I nod my head up and down. "Yeah we're not and haven't for a year" I was happy like my heart was jumping up and down. I was happy that was cleared but then I felt kinda bad ruining the moment. "We should head down stairs and get ready for our next match" he said with a smile. What a mood change I thought but I went ahead and left the room going downstairs to the arena main hall. As I was walking I was tackled again for the third time today.

"TYLER!! You're okay" that's a new voice but I looked up and saw a star shaped tail.

"Skye" I said in a trance. I look down and see a luxray. I'm so glad there was no crowd in the hallway.

" Get off him. Tyler and I have to go to the arena" I looked up to see Luke. She let go and I got up and dusted myself off. Luke and I made it to the side stage next to the field. Arthur and a charizard I recognized as James my old bully from middle school. I saw his older matches and he's gotten way stronger than he was in middle school.

( This song sets the mood [Pokemon Black and White 2 final battle PWT](https://soundcloud.com/nintendo-kids-819197476/pwt-final-battle-pokemon-black-2-white-2-remix))

" Okay a quick announcement for all" we all looked at Don George. "For the participants that have made it here have qualified for the Holy Road tournament!" He screamed with excitement and so did the crowd. I was kinda happy the three of us made it. "Now if you'd look at the screen" there were two matches. It was me against Arthur and Luke against James. I blushed slightly noticing I'm fighting my crush. Before I knew it we were on the field. "Uh kid you're not transformed" oh I forgot. I was blinding the arena with a white bright light.

"Ready to go" the light went away.

"Battle begin" we came crashing at each other with dragon claw. "What power, these two show promise!" I flew up and crashing down with steel wing. He dodged like he knows my style of battle; as a downside I came crashing down into the ground blasting rocks in every direction. I look up to now see Arthur in the air Batting the rocks back at me. I countered with heatwave. With me being focused on the rocks Arthur got me in the back with dragon claw. It hurt like hell, he must've used swords dance. I was sent flying forward, as a last minute ditch move I used heatwave not knowing where I was aiming. I looked forward Arthur had a smirk as he was coming at me with poison jab. I smiled a bit using boomburst on him, it knocked him down. I started to fly up and was confused as to why the whole battlefield had a sandstorm brewing, he must've used sandstorm when I hit him. I was using boomburst to try and defog the area but it was failing I couldn't find him. " Looks like Tyler is at a disadvantage is it all over for him!" When Don George said that I got worried, but it was too late. I felt claws wrap around me, I shivered realizing it was Arthur.

He soon started dragging me down to the ground but as he did he whispered this "I can't have my prize winning or it will just run away" I blushed as we were falling. We came crashing down and I took major damage I couldn't take it.

"It seems that Arthur is the winner of the first semi-final match! Will Luke and James come down to the field!" I lost but I'm not sad. I walked out and went to the stands where Skye was and fell asleep right next to her.

~LUKE'S~

I'm up next and ready to lose. I honestly wanted Arthur to win the bet because I know what he wants. Also I only wanted to qualify for Holy Road, so let's make it look like I'm trying.

"All right Battle, begin!" Honestly the only effective move I have is night slash, so let's hit him with iron tail. With that that I executed my move and it did just what I thought it lowered James's defense. He stood there and took it.

"Okay are you gonna fight back or what?" He didn't say anything. Okay that is annoying me this guy is mute and won't say anything. Screw my plan let's just win this. If you didn't know I have a small gem on my neck and if I tap it I can mega evolve. I did that and everyone gasped as my body got furrier and I have two big wings on the side of me. " How do you like my mega evolution?" The guy replied with a grunt which annoyed me. I just went at him and kept using night slash and you could tell he was getting weaker. But I didn't expect was for him to glow a bright white; I took a few steps back. When the light went away and his wings looked rigged and cut as he was a lot slender now.

"I'm now mega charizard Y!" he said with triumph. He came at me full speed and grabbed me for a seismic toss. When he let go of me to slam me on the ground I used Dark pulse. Not too soon after I hit the ground with a hard force.

I then heard Don George say "Both pokemon are knocked out meaning it's a tie. Meaning that Arthur the Garchomp wins!" Well seems like I lost. Oh well.

~ARTHUR'S~

It's about midnight and I'm with Tyler at an ice cream shop. He recommended we go here because he knew a guy and sure enough it's his older brother Xavier a houndoom. The guy is a pretty good brother because he was asking a lot of questions to see if I'm good for Tyler. He soon gave us free ice cream and Tyler and I left.

"Why does your brother work at 12 at night at an ice cream parlor?" I say skeptically.

"I don't know, but it's good when your coming home late and want a frozen treat" He said with a smile. We brought it back to Tyler's house and we read a note from his parents "Tyler and Amy me and your mother are gonna be gone for a week; take care of the house while we're gone" I smirked at this. Tyler went in to his kitchen and came back with two clear cups with a red substance and a cherry on top. He handed me one and motioned to follow him to what looked like the living room and patted the seat right next to him on th. But it looked as big as the room we were just in a few hours ago. He pulled out is PS4 controller and opened up netflix.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked while holding out the controller. I honestly didn't care.

"Anything you want" with that said he scrolled through the shows for a bit, then opened a show call Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone. We watched like ten episodes and Tyler had like 4 drinks, I only had two and they were so sweet it was almost sickening. Also after each break he would snuggle closer to me or play with my shirt and caress my body. His fingers feel like magic and I still have my shirt on. I came to the conclusion that sugar is like alcohol to Tyler. But I wasn't complaining, it makes Tyler act way different, but the same as last night when he was acting strange. Like he shows his emotions more towards me instead of just trying to ignore me. When this episode finished it was like three in the morning and I wasn't tired and Tyler was definitely not tired, so I asked "I using my one favor on you and asking you to get the ice cream and two spoons."

He looked at me with disappointment.

" Really, that's what you want?" He said with clear disappointment in his voice. I nodded my head yes. He left and came back with vanilla Ice cream and two spoons. Another ten minutes go bye and Tyler gets ice cream on my shirt. I groaned just trying to move him off. "Did I do something wrong?" He sounded worried. I just took off my shirt and threw it across the room.

"No, just you got ice cream on my shirt" he looked at me up and down and blushed. It looked like he wanted to say something. I just rolled my eyes and moved him back on my chest. I felt small delicate fingers Tracing my chest to my abs.. They felt so soft, I started to pant a bit. Tyler looked up and I saw sunset yellow eyes looking at me with curiosity. He slowly lifted himself up and locked his eyes with mine. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. I bit lightly on his bottom lip he opened his mouth and I took the time to explore. He submitted easily as I was fighting his tongue. The inside tased of sugar. 'So this is what candy land tastes like' I thought to myself. Sadly Tyler had to breathe for air and he broke the kiss. I was now pulling his shirt off and he didn't squirm or struggle like he usually does. I now flipped us over, So I'm pinning Tyler down in the couch. I looked dead in his eyes, they were a bright sun set yellow. Then they flashed to an enticing sky blue; I didn't care to question though. I started nibbling on his jaw line and he started moaning instantly. I started slowly making my way down his neck. My hands went down slow to reach his shorts and pulled that and his underwear down, for my hand to be met with a throbbing dick and I started to stroke it. Tyler was screaming at this point in pure bliss and I started to stroke faster. He came in my hand in minutes, so I stopped my nibbling and stroking and pulled my head up so I could see his face. I tasted the cum that was on my hands and it tasted of sugar, why am I not surprised. His eyes were lidded and he was panting heavily; once he realized I stopped he looked at me disappointed.

~TYLER's~

"Why'd you stop?" I was very disappointed. He just wanted to end the night like that. No way is that happening. I flashed a smirk at him and pushed him off me. I straddled him as he was trying to get up. I felt something poking me and I look down to see a bulge. "Someone's a little excited" I said with a smirk. I pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal a foot long piece of dragon meat. I gasped at his length. I looked at him and he wasn't trying to stop me. If I may add this is my first time doing this. I licked the head a bit and sucked on the top just to tease him a bit. I could only fit seven inches in my mouth and I felt Arthur shiver a bit, I guess he was enjoying my services. I started swirling my tongue a and bobbing my head. His pants turned into loud moans. I continued for 3 more minutes and that's when Arthur started face fucking me; luckily I have no gag reflex.

I heard "T-Tyler I'm gonna-" before he finished he came right down my mouth. It was too much to take in my mouth at once so I stopped sucking his dick. I swallowed the cum in my mouth and it tasted salty and it was thick, but it was so good. Arthur just kept cumming and it landed on my face. I was blushing so hard I could feel a crimson line going across my face. I heard heavy breathing and I looked to be met with molten golden eyes. After Arthur's high was over he pulled me on his chest. "We can have more fun in the morning-" he whispered it in my ear so slow and so smooth. I could've sworn he said something else after that but I just fell asleep on his warm and toned chest.

**Action: That took a lot of time.**

**Xavier: I didn't even do much.**

**Edgar: Neither did I.**

**Action: Stop complaining. This is only the beginning.**

**Tyler: Wait this is the Beginning! *Chases Action***

**Action: Help!!!**

**Arthur: *Grabs Tyler* Calm down.**

**Skye: Don't forget to comment or review.**

**Luke: The next part of the chapter will be out soon.**   
  
  
  



	4. A Confusing Day? Pt 3 (Mixed Emotions)

**Publication Date: 6/4/2018**

**Action: hey I’m back and finished this quicker than I thought.**

**Tyler: Please tell this is the last part of this chapter.**

**Action: It is, but there still is more chapters to come.**

**Tyler: *faints***

**Xavier:*catches Tyler* Tyler is out for the count. Get him anything with sugar!**

**Action: Nope, I don’t own pokemon and the music links. Also warning heavy yaoi.**

~TYLER’S~

  
I wake up to the sound of a microwave turning on and I shot my eyes open. At that minute I realized that I had no clothes on and I was on the couch covered in dried cum. I looked over the couch in to the kitchen and saw Arthur in his shorts making food. I quickly put on my shorts on from last night and walked into the kitchen to be met with golden orbs. I blushed so hard I’m pretty sure my pelt is crimson.

“Tyler I have a few questions” That caught me off guard because I just woke up and he’s more of a subtle person.

“S-sure” I was honestly worried. He picked me up and carried me to one of the kitchen countertop. He placed me down and looked in my eyes like he was studying them.

“Why are your eyes oceanic blue?” I blushed because I didn’t know if I should tell the truth.

“You should look it up. Noiverns are rare so you could just find your answer on the internet” He looked a little disappointed with my answer. I kinda felt bad for not telling Arthur the truth. So the truth is when Noiverns meet the one they love, based on their emotions towards them their eye color will change; but gold is the standard eye color. Blue means comfortable and happy with your partner, but we’re not even dating. He picked me up and carried me to my room and pinned me to my bed.

“You know, you’re quite special and I want someone so special to be mine” He whispered that in my ear so slowly. I wanted to embrace him right there. I averted my eyes from his gaze to notice he had a bulge in his shorts. Not even a second later both of our shorts and underwear are missing. He flips me over and I feel something wet and smooth licking at my tailhole.

“A-Ah! Arthur!” I could feel it entering in and out of my orphase and I couldn’t contain my moans. It felt like I was flying bet getting a massage at the same time. I didn’t want it to stop but my wish was diminished not a second later. I turned my head to the side to see Arthur pull out a small bottle that had a clear substance in it form his bag,

“Stay still” I did as he said and I shivered a bit when I felt the bottles substance being poured all in and around my tail hole. “ Tyler, are you ready for this?” I had a pit in my stomach but I’m not backing down. I want this.

“Yes I want this” and with that I felt the tip of his dick entering my hole. He pushed slowly and I could feel it stretching my ass already. I had tears in my eyes.

“Don’t worry it’s almost all the way in” his was was so tender and soft. I didn’t even noticed that the only thing not in my ass was the knot.

“I’m ready, you can start moving” His pace started slow and that alone was making me moan lick a bitch in heat. He stopped for a second and flipped me over so I’m facing him.

“I want to see your face as I fuck you senseless” I blushed at his statement but, I had no time to react he continued fucking but at a faster pace.

“Ah-Ar-Arthur!” I screamed between pants. This was the best ride of my life; I lifted my body up and whispered in his ear “ Fuck me harder. I want it all” I think that snapped his self restraint because I was being fucked silly at that point. I couldn’t stop panting or moaning out his name. I could swear the whole neighborhood heard me but, I was only focusing on Arthur. He leaned down and kissed but, he was still fucking me at the same time. Then he started jacking me off as we made out and I have never had this much stimulation at once. I came coating our stomachs white. Then Arthur stopped slamming my ass. “Why did you stop?” clear disappointment in my voice.

“ To do this” He slammed all his meat in at once and hit my prostate.

“Arthur!!” I came again and it landed on my face and my pelt around my neck. He continued his motions and I wasn’t complaining, I finally experienced what true blis was. Soon his paced changed so fast i couldn’t handle it. I was screaming his name. “Arthurrr! Arthurrr!”

“T-Tyler! I love you” He whispered the last part. I felt his cum shooting in my ass.I was so warm and so much.

Then I realized “ Why didn’t you knot me?” It helps keeps the cum in my ass to ensure pregnancy. I felt the cum leaving my ass as Arthur took his cock out my ass.

“ I would be too painful to bear and we’ll be stuck for most of the day” He lays down right next to me on my bed. “Have you been taking pills just in case something like this happened?” I turned around to see him with a slightly worried face.

“Yeah. why wouldn’t I” His face went from worried to upset. He snuggled himself into my pelt and not too soon after I heard snoring. I went to sleep too.

~Tyler’s~

  
Okay so it’s monday and I’m in mating class, of course ignoring the teacher and I was thinking about how my anxiety and shyness towards Arthur had just disappeared. I looked down at my notebook. It had all my emotions and feeling of sunday morning written in it. I blushed just thinking about it. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by my teacher.

“Students if you have your journal entry for this project done early you may turn it in, otherwise the rest of the class period is study hall” after she said that I went to the front of the room and placed my book on mrs.Rains desk and left to head to Arthur’s desk to not see him there. His notebook was left open but not to the unit page, it was the free note section. It had 5 names on it and there were X’s next to three names. Jason, Amy, Liza. The two names did not have X’s next to them were Michael and mine.

“Who is michael?” I whispered to myself. I heard some sounds from the hallway and want to check it out. “Mrs.Rain, may I use the bathroom?” she gave me an approving nod and I dashed out the room and saw Arthur making out with a zoroark. I started to tear up. Did anything we did have meaning? Does he actually love me? Did he only want my virginity? With all the questions I just started to cry and ran right passed him to the bathroom. I ran in a stall locked the door and started crying. I pulled out my phone to text Skye.

~Skye’s~

  
I hear crying coming from the but ignored it but then my phone vibrated. I checked it and it was from Tyler. “ Come to the boys bathroom. Emergency!” I put my phone away.

“Mr.Ark, may I use the bathroom?” He nodded and I left and headed to the crying. But before I went in I saw Arthur making out with Mr.Arks son, Lanion. I wanted to go over there and punch him. I went in and heard Tyler crying. “Tyler I’m here and I saw the problem” He walked out the stall and his eyes changed from ocean blue to violet.

“ He didn’t even notice it was me and he kissing another guy like no tomorrow. Like the stuff we did together meant nothing” man I feel sorry for Tyler.

“Come to my party tonight that’ll take your mind off the situation” with that I hugged my best friend and left back to my class. I noticed that Arthur and Lanion weren’t in the hallway.

~Tyler’s~

  
Right now I’m with Xavier talking about what happened.

“Tyler, don’t worry about it just talk to him about what you saw and what’s going to happen.” I come out of my closet.

“Okay but, I don’t know what to say. Also what do you think?” I was wearing a sky blue button down cloud shirt that allows my wings to hang out and sky blue cloud shorts with a violet flower hanging on my right ear and a noivern earing on my left ear.

“ You look hot” He pinned me to the wall and whispered in my ear “ Even if you are my brother I would still date you” He kissed me and I liked it.

“Thanks” I blushed as he let go of me. I go to the garage to get in my white hyundai convertible. I leave my garage with the car and headed for the party with so many thoughts and emotions. “Does my brother like, did Arthur only want my virginity and who was the zoroark?” I stopped at the mall parking lot and opened the glove compartment to get a piece of paper with Edgar’s number. I call Edgar up and he answered immediately.

“ Hello who is this”

“Edgar It’s me Tyler, we need to talk. Can I come over to your house?” I heard silence over the phone for a second.

“Sorry Tyler I got… Guests over right now. Maybe some other time” I was upset a bit upset.

“Okay gotta go, bye” I drove off and looked at the clock. 5:10 PM. I’m going to the party later I’m heading to the Crystal pond. It took me ten minutes and I was the only one here, I stripped to nothing and hopped in the water. The reason they call it a Crystal pond is because the pond looks like a Crystal when the moonlight hits it. It says that if you soak in the water it will boost your stats gradually I was relaxing just lying in the water.

When heard “ I haven’t seen you before” I jumped and looked behind me to see an anthro form mightyena. He only had his shorts on and I had nothing on, I hope he didn’t notice. “ My name is Michael yetty” His name is super cute but, he’s super hot.

“My name is Tyler Loft and I’m just trying to escape the world. The guy hopped in the water and sat next to me looking at the stars.

[Time skip 1 hour]

  
Michael and I have been talking for and hour and you would think we were best friends because we know everything about each other now. I don’t know how but I noticed his shorts disappeared but, that doesn’t matter, right? He splashed with water and I look at him he was laughing like a hyena “ You think that’s funny” I chased him to the dirt edge of the pond and he looked at me with slight fear. I pinned him down and looked into his orange and golden eyes. I leaned in for the kiss and Michael kissed back and his lips were so soft I didn’t want to break apart. When did I get so assertive? As always my dreams are crushed and he looks at me with half lidded eyes

“It took you long enough” I was confused at first but, I didn’t have to think on it. Michael flipped us over “You wanna have some fun?” his voice low just like Arthur's but it was more thrilling. before I could respond we went back to kissing and he was feeling all over my body. We separated after a few minutes and we started at each other. He had list in his eyes, I couldn't do it, I'm still upset about what Arthur did today and I need to get to Skye's party. I think he noticed me second guessing myself and asked “ is everything okay, what's wrong?” He released me from his grip. I looked him in the eyes and I saw sincerity.

“ It's nothing to do with you. It's just the things that happened today.” i had a pained expression. He caressed the side of my face and gave me a quick kiss. It felt like our hearts connected in that moment. We broke the kiss and I hopped out the water. “I'm sorry I have to go” he followed me to my car and he put his clothes on. Not gonna lie he looked cute in what he was wearing. He was wearing a green beach tank top, a shark tooth necklace and gray shorts. As I was studying him he blushed, I guess it's because of what I'm wearing.

“ Can I have your number, so we can meet up again?” He passed me his phone and I put it an but then I had an idea.

“ Come over here let's take a photo” he shuffled his way to me and I kissed him on the cheek while the phone took the picture. “There, now I need to be getting on my way to my friend” with that he left into the forest that surrounds the pond.

[Timeskip 10 minutes]

  
I parked my car against the curb and saw a lot of cars in the area meaning there's gonna be a lot of people. As soon as I entered I noticed Arthur coming my way. I sat down on one of the unused couches by the 'face suckers’ but Arthur still found me.

“ Where have you have you been? I was so worried” he had a hurt expression on his face.

“ I was relaxing before the party. Like you would care” the last part came out as a whisper. He started moving me backwards on the couch till I was on my back and he had my hand pinned down.

“ You look so cute in your outfit” he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, something Michael can't do but it was so deep and low.

“Sure. Hey do you live me?” The last part caught him off guard.

“ Of course I do I wouldn't use the sentence if I didn't” the kinda pissed me off because of what I saw in the hallway today.

“ Then proof it” I say confidently. “ Nothing sexual or even kissing for two weeks” it looked like his eyes shot out of his head. But he nodded in agreement.

“ What if we do do anything sexual?” He looked like he didn't want a response.

“ This thing going on between us is over”

**Action: Things are getting serious* grins evily***

**Arthur: So is this becoming a shipping war between Xavier, Michael, Edgar and me?**

**Action: I don't know, will it? Tyler seems hurt by you.**

**Skye** **: yeah and I'm pissed * chases Arthur***

**Michael: so much drama and I just got here.**

**Action** **: please review and follow the story.**


	5. Proof of Love?

**Publication Date: 11/06/2018**

**Action: I kinda rushed this one and rushed some minor plot points.**

**Tyler:** **soooo** **you were being lazy.**

**Action: maybe * turns head to the left***

**Michael: who cares he wrote the chapter.**

**Action: Skye, disclaimer please.**

**Skye: Action doesn't own Pokemon or the monsters in Pokemon, enjoy the chapter.**

~Tyler's~

After our little conversation I left to go looking for Skye. But to my surprise I saw a mightyena wearing the same thing as Michael dancing around on the dance floor. I guess he noticed me and walked to my direction. I started to panic because I'm nervous that Arthur is going to see him with me and I'm nervous to talk to escape was to head to the balcony and that's where I saw that same zoroark being pinned down by Arthur. "I knew it, he doesn't care" I honestly wanted to cry to myself but, I didn't it's a party and I have to have fun. After that thought Michael came in behind me and gave me a hug. I blushed and almost jumped.

" I didn't know you would be here" I turned around and I could see the excitement on his face, I even saw his tail wagging. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. It felt like Sparks were flying, I can't help it I need more so I broke the kiss to his dismay.

" Follow me to my room" he looked confused. Yes I live with my best friend and my best friend lives with me we're basically siblings,But he didn't complain and he followed me to my room which is pretty spacious. I have a PlayStation 4 and two controllers. Also I have a Wii U. I got up on my bed and padded the spot right next to me, he sat down right there with a smile. " Let's play a game COD II team deathmatch and each time you die you take off a piece of clothing" He got really excited. I started up the game and setup the rules.

"Also can when you lose all your clothes you have to do the winner a favor" I like his audacity.

" Deal" we started the game and he got the first kill snipping me in the hotel side of hijacked. I took off my ear ring. " You got to get more kills than that to get rid of my clothes" he smirked at my statement. Not too soon after I got him with my crossbow and he took off his shirt and may I say he doesn't have the most chiseled abs but they are hot. I was caught off guard he snipped me 2 more times and I took out my flower and took off my button down. I only have 3 pieces of clothing left, my tank top, underwear and shorts. Michael still has his socks, underwear and shorts. I looked towards the dark dog, his mind was set entirely on the game.

" You know we should stop while we're ahead... I mean I barely know you and I'm already touchy with you" he stopped playing the game and looked at me.

" Though I have only known you since this afternoon I feel like I have known you for forever" he said with his golden puppy eyes with his pupils in the mix it looked like beautiful crescent moons. It honestly sounded cliche, I felt wanted. I ended the game by letting Michael kill me and getting the final kill. I had to take off my shirt. I fell onto my bed and Michael followed suit. My head was spinning I'm starting to like Michael. Though, I still like Arthur. I'm torn between two people and let's not talk about my brother.

I started to snuggle into to his heavily toned chest " good night Michael" after that I just blanked out.

~Arthur's~

I have a few problems, the first is the fact that Tyler is losing interest in me and two, Lanion won't leave me alone. I kinda had an incident with him in the hallway at school and it was a heated makeout session. Since then he's been clinging to like a remoraid on a mantine. We're still at the party on the couch and I lost sight of Tyler or any person that can help me.

" Arthur you're ignoring me" Lanion snapped me out of my thoughts;I looked at him and sighed. He started rambling again and I was scanning the room and saw Jason. He looked at me and I gave him a pleading look for him to help me with my dilemma.

"Stop using attract on me" he gave me a sharp look of disgust.

" Then pay attention to me" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes " or do you prefer me like this" as he said that he changed into Tyler. He looked exactly the same even the changing eye color scheme. "Any better" lanion even sounded like Tyler, his cute young voice that made him sound like he was a girl. I couldn't take it anymore, so I shoved Lanion off me, and moved my way through the party and I came across Jason.

"Jason I need your help" he looked at me confused as he was sipping his drink.

"Arthur why did you leave me?" I turned around, and hooked my arm around Jason's waist.

" I'm just here with a friend of mine" I looked towards Jason, and I could see the blush on his face. I turned to him putting my hands on his waist, and forcibly pulling him closer to me. He put his arms around my neck, and I looked right into his black eyes. I leaned down and kissed him, it was a soft kiss, and I heard Jason slightly moan into the kiss as I hear a gasp from Lanion. I turned to Lanion, and he was tearing up. He then, turned around and I didn't see him for the rest of the night. " Thanks Jason I owe you one" he nodded at me still dazed as I let go of him. I went upstairs to the room I saw Tyler go into, and I opened the door to see him, and mightyena shitless sleeping together. I closed the door, and turned around I was in slight shock from what I saw that I had to leave the party and go home. I went outside got into my car and drove off.

~Michael's~

I woke up to nice warm fur and snuggled closer, then I slightly open my eyes and see it was while fur. Oh crap, this isn't my girlfriend. Then, memories of yesterday flooded my head. I shouldn't have done what I did last night, and the only reason I did that was to get back at my girlfriend for having sex with my best friend. I rolled off of Tyler and pulled out my phone to check my messages, and sure enough Hailey didn't care where I was. I kept going through my chats and I saw I got a text from Edgar saying he's sorry for sleeping with Hailey. I didn't even bother to respond I turned off my phone, and when I do Tyler stirred awake. I turned to look at him, and he looked kinda shy and scared.

" D-Did we do anything last night?" He sounded scared.

" No" I replied. He let a breath of air that he was holding. I scratched the back of my head nervously. " I gotta go see you around" I got up put on my clothes, and walked out the house.

~Tyler's~

It's been a week since Skye's party(November 7), and I'm at my house setting up the decorations for my brother's birthday. Skye and Arthur came to help with decorations. Though I'm still a little upset about what he did. Also Michael hasn't talked to me since Skye's party, it upsets me a bit.

" Hey Tyler I need help upstairs" I heard Xavier call from his room. I left the decorations to my family and friends. I walked into his room and he was only in his shorts; I blushed as soon as I walked into his room. I scanned him up and down, and he had a smirk that gave him the look of a devil. In my state of shock he picked me up and placed me on his bed.

" Xavier, w-we shouldn't" I choked on my words.

He pinned me down on his bed and whispered in my ear "I'm just accepting my birthday gift" his voice always made me melt. His hands danced their way under my shirt, they were like magic I couldn't help, but moan. While being memorized by his scent, it was fresh like he just got out of the shower with a hint of an earth like smell which made me want my brother more. He managed to get my shirt off and as soon as he did, he fiercely kissed me and I kissed back. He broke the kiss to my disappointment. Then he slowly trailed down to my neck above my pelt. Which may I add is the most sensitive part of my body; I had to muffle my self by covering my mouth. Then all the pleasure stopped and I opened my eyes that I didn't even realize that were closed. I saw that Xavier walked out of the room and there was present lying right next to me on the bed. At that point I was confused what was going on. I put on my shirt and unwrapped the gift. It had another letter in it. That said ' if you don't have what you want you need to take it, but if you want more just ask' that letter confused me like the first one I got. I walk into my room and put it in a my desk drawer just like the first. Why is life complicated?

**Action: Soo, that's it. Maybe a terrible place to end, I don't care.**

**Xavier: I didn't even get to enjoy my gift to the fullest.**

**Arthur: he never said he gave himself to you.**

**Xavier: you're just jealous.**

**Action: stop fighting.**

**Michael: Don't forget to fav or review, Action needs the help.**

**Action: Hey!**


	6. Anti Social

**Publication Date: 11/09/2018**

**Action: Another chapter up in less than a week I'm on fire.**

**Michael: More like rushed another chapter.**

**Eric: How come this story has more chapters than us?**

**Action: Eric, You're not even supposed to be here go back to "Bolt's trip to reality"**

**Carter: How come I haven't been introduced yet?**

**Action: Everyone just get ready for the chapter; Skye disclaimer please.**

**Skye: Action doesn't own Pokémon or bolt characters except for Eric. If he did own Pokémon there would be too much T &M-Rated scenes. Also Action does not own the song One Kiss by Calvin Harris and Dua Lipa.**

~Tyler's~

So the party has started and my parents left as soon as it did. It's around 9 at night and the house is packed and so is the backyard and pool. I, being the shy antisocial Pokémon I am, I'm just in my room drawing on my desk as my two friends Skye and Arthur mingle downstairs. I had just completed a drawing of Arthur and I, and it looked so cute. It was Arthur lying on my bed shirtless as I lay next him kissing his cheek. I pinned the picture right above my bed. I looked out the window right next to my bed and saw Arthur talking with a girl which annoyed me slightly. I watched for bit longer as the girl gave him a slip of paper which I assume to be her number, and I watched him take it and put in his pocket. At this point I was frustrated with him. I just laid flat on my bed and let a hefty sigh escape my lips. Why does Arthur make me all frustrated and confused with his actions I can't even tell what we are anymore. Are we friends? Am I his boyfriend? Or am I just... nobody? I just let my mind wonder and ponder my emotions towards Arthur I fell asleep.  
  


["Tyler" said an Ominous shadow from a different plain. " Let you confusion seep through and emotions loose, and in return I can empower you"]

[ What is going on, I can only see white area as far as the eye can see.] I walk around a bit, but find nothing. I look behind me and see a big sphere of darkness forms and molds itself. It turns out to form the Pokemon devil giratina. I fell backwards on the ground. " Who are you?" It was a stupid question and I already knew the answer.

The black matter looked at me angrily " **I am your negative emotions** " his voice sounded dark like it was bringing death.

"What do you want from me?"

The matter looked at me angrier than before " **I should be asking you young one, you called me here"** at this point he sounded annoyed. " **I can only help you empower yourself, if you give me some of your art** " now that deal sounded stupid, but he did say empower but in what way. I thought about the situation and my crush on Arthur. " Deal" the dark matter disappeared]

I woke up and looked at my clock, it was now eleven at night and the party was still going hard. I wanted to get up, but something was holding me down. I look down and I see Arthur resting his head on my pelt mumbling in his sleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I just fell back asleep.

~Skye's~

Today is Saturday November 10th and I'm sad. Today was Luke's and I's two year anniversary, but today was different. Before he hit me with the news he was more distant than he ever was, he wouldn't talk to me or even hangout with me. I just thought something happened in his house and it affected him deeply. We went to the Evergreen park and sat on the benches. I saw this pretty shiny eevee walk by and stand right next to Luke.

" Hey Luke it's almost time to go" she then, kissed him and left to where she came from. I didn't know what to do or say; some random girl came up and kissed my boyfriend.

" Skye I have to tell you that I'm moving out of Evergreen city to live with my dad and that girl just now was my new girlfriend Alicia" when he said 'new' girlfriend my heart shattered.

"Aren't we still dating?" I said teary eyed. He then shook his head as if he was say no; the tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks.

" I'm sorry, but I brought you here to break up with you" there was a slight pause " we can't date anymore" when he said that I just snapped. I shoved him out my way tears all over my face I went to my car and drove outside of the city which is where I am. Specifically off of route 14 in the elemental region. This area is called living forest. It go its name because the forest directs you to where it wants you to go. I'm in the dead center of the forest known as the mystery pond. The reason why the call it mystery pond is because shady Pokémon live here and Pokémon who come here; then, leave never come back the same. Also there is a fog that spreads across the area. As I stop crying for a bit I see nine beige like tails, lightly emitting light. I got scared I scooted until my back hit a tree. The light started to come closer, but slowly as if the fire was studying me. When the fire was ten feet in front of me I saw a big fox and it appeared to be male. He was wearing a scarf, ripped jeans, and a long sleeve shirt with a pumpkin on it.

He stopped where he was " what are you doing here?" His voice sounded cold and undelighted as I sat on the ground, scared, and not giving him a response. After some time of silence he seemed irritated, and walked closer till he was right in front of me, and he looked down at me. " What are you doing here?" This time his voice was sweeter, and inviting. My body relaxed itself.

" I'm here because I'm dealing with a breakup" near the end I turned my head and muffled my voice a bit. When I turned my head back around the fox nodded like he understood; he gave me his hand and lifted me off the ground.

I looked into his blood red orbs and saw no emotion " My name is Jax" Him speaking caught me off guard because he's been quiet the whole time.

"My name is Skye" I stared long into his Ruby eyes.

~Arthur's~

So, after the party I went home did my thing and I got a text from Jason to meet in the hanging out with Jason literally kills me, but he invited me to the park for old times. I met him there and he was writing in a journal on a bench. He looked up and noticed me instantly, then closed his journal.

" You ready?"

I look at him and smirk. He took that as a yes and started singing. If you don't Know what we're doing then let me explain. The festival of dragons is coming up soon and all dragons have to get a partner and do their own dance. I wanted to do this with Tyler, but he said he had something else to do. When the dance is complete you are blessed in your own personal way. Jason singing brought me out my thoughts. He started singing 'One Kiss' as much as I wanted to reject his choice I just started to take the lead role. We were dancing in a raving sort of way.

"One kiss is all it takes; Fallin' in love with me,  
Possibilities; I look like all you need.  
One kiss is all it takes;Fallin' in love with me,  
Possibilities; I look like all you need."

I forgot how angelic Jason's voice is, it was putting me in a trance. As we kept dancing there was a crowd gathering around us in the park, so I decided to have a little fun with Jason I dipped him and slowly went for a kiss. Though, our lips never met I lifted him back up, and we flew into the air. We danced as if we were pixies; light on our feet and pretty. At some point I noticed people recording us; I was about to protest, but then I saw Tyler recording me. My brain just stopped as my body kept moving; I don't know what that dragon does to me, but I just kept my focus on Jason. Jason was almost done singing, so I wrapped my hands around his waist and his hand around my neck as we slowly descended to the ground.

"One kiss is all it takes; Fallin' in love with me,

Possibilities; I look like all you need.  
One kiss is all it takes;Fallin' in love with me,  
Possibilities; I look like all you need." Jason finished singing and looked up at me with pleading eyes as if he were asking for something. I let go of him instantly to his dismay and the crowds. I slowly made my way to the outskirts of the park.

" Hey Arthur what a beautiful performance; I wonder what we would look like dancing together?" I turned around to see Tyler and him next to a mightyena. I ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

" I missed you too" I squeezed him harder then I let go.

" Though the song chosen contradicts what's going on" the dog spoke, which surprised me.

" Yeah it wasn't my choice" I said with a shrug. " Any what's your name?"

" Oh sorry, my name is Michael and Tyler talks about you a lot" at this Tyler blushed.

" Any way got to go" Tyler gave Michael a hug and me a kiss on the cheek. " See ya Mikey and Arthur see ya tomorrow" with that he disappeared leaving me with Michael.

Right after Tyler was out of eyesight the dark dog looked me in the eye and said " what are you his boyfriend?"

This threw me for a loop " not really, we don't Know what we are" at this he smirked.

" Well that leaves me with no worries" he just walked off leaving me to comprehend what just happened. As he left I saw him and saw a arcanine walking away with him.

~Tyler's~

' Dear diary, today was a plethora of emotions. I went out with Michael today to go see a movie and swim a bit, but my infatuation for my brother and Austin messes with my head. Also I'm kind of jealous he did the ritual with Jason, but I'd rather he be happy at the festival next week than waste time with my birthday. I just wish he'd pay more attention to me, but then I guess that's what families for. Then Skye has also been dodging me most recently. What's going on with my friends. I still don't know who to invite for my birthday; should it be Austin or Michael.'

"TYLERRR! ASHLEY IS HERE YOU BETTER GO!"

"OKAY MOMMM!"

' I'm so out of it till my next write -Tyler'

**Action: So Tyler has a diary.**

**Tyler: You're the writer you already knew that *Blushes***

**Arthur: I think it's kind of cute.**

**Michael: Same here.**

**Xavier:You know, there is some embarrassing stuff in there. Like the the thirty pages of love letters for Arthur or his secret addition to dog like- *Knocked unconscious by Tyler***

**Action: Don't forget to fav and review until** **next update**


	7. A Perfect Day?

**Publication Date: 12/06/2018**

**Action: Another chapter and it's coming out later than I want it to.**

**Michael: At least we know you put some effort into it this time.**

**Jason: He tries hard.**

**Skye: When? I'm barely in the the story.**

**Action: Stop okay there will be a lot more of each of you in the upcoming chapters.**

**All: Yay!**

**Action: I don't own pokemon or Ariana Grande 'Thank You, Next'. Lord do I love that song.**

~Arthur's~

It's two days before the festival starts and I haven't seen Tyler all week probably because he's hanging out Michael. Recently I've been hanging out with Jason because were going to the festival together. Jason has been trying all week to get in my pants, but I'm staying loyal to Tyler and in partial because the deal we made almost two weeks ago; on the day of the festival is when the deal expires. Honestly if it were anyone else I would have broken the deal, but I don't know what that cute dragon does to me, but all it makes me wanna do is follow his wishes and make him happy. To my surprise I get a text from Tyler asking ' can you come over? I need your help.' I abruptly removed myself from Jason's house and made my way over to Tyler's house. When I got there, I was greeted inside by Xavier. As soon as I got inside I could smell someone going through their heat cycle, and Tyler on the couch and he didn't look good.

" He has a high fever and has been begging for you" I walked closer and his body was tossing and turning as if he were having a nightmare.

" Is he going through-"

"Yes, he is in heat right now. He's actually been begging for you all week" Xavier said that straight faced; he seemed fine when I last saw him and now I noticed that is he not affected by Tyler's smell. I travel closer and sit down at the edge of the couch.

" Arthur is that you? I feel so hot, can you lay down with me?" his sentence was so come but relaxed me of my edge.

I lied down next to him and cradled him close. not on closer to in the smell got worse and was affecting my body more all I wanted to do was mate with him, but I didn't. This is not another project and I didn't want it to be out of lust and not love. I want him to pick me over anyone else I know that sounds a little egotistical but that's how I make it special. I noticed Xavier leaving the room in a hurry seems like the smell is starting to get to him. as soon as he did leave though Tyler started nuzzling into my chest. I thought to myself how cute. after a while of him lying there I start to hear Light snoring, I took that as an opportunity to change our position so that I was more comfortable. I guess since I can't really do anything else I'll fall asleep with him.

~Tyler's~

I woke up to find that the Arthur was gone but then I started to feel a surge of heat run through my body. I all of a sudden felt weak all I can do is moan and groan in place as no one would head to my one person stopped by and all I had to see was the lightning bolt tail just to know who it was, but I didn't have the energy to deal with it, I just lied there and waited for him to show his face.

"You're sooo cute when you're helpless" all I could do was blush; it's not like I can fight back and force him to leave.

"Chris, just go play with my sister. I can't handle you today" I looked in his direction and he was sitting on the floor facing me. He had a smirk on his face as if he had thought of something.

"I'm here just to take care of you" he moved forward and started to straddle me. Just by his fur touching my scales I let out a small moan. I didn't realize how sensitive I am while in heat. " See I'm already making you feel better" he started nibbling at my neck above my pelt. My quiet moans became a little louder. "You're sooo cute, you know that"

"S-stop, please I-I just want to r-relax" I stutter between moans.

" Trust me you are relaxing" Chris starts to go down my neck and below my fur until we heard a cough. I look up and to my relief it's Arthur.

"Chris, Xavier is asking for you to join him in the kitchen"

"Thanks for letting me know Arthur" with that Chris got off me and disappeared to the kitchen. Arthur came to my side of the couch and sat down.

" How do you feel?" As he asked that question I knew instantly that my eyes turned blood red.

" Honestly, really horny. Arthur can you mate with me just this once so the pain can go away" I gave him pleading eyes. Since Chris left my body wanting more; all it wanted was just pleasure from someone.

" I'm sorry, but no I don't do meaningless sex; at least, anymore" as he gave his response my heart sank and my eyes turned green, my thighs started to become unbearably hot along with the rest of my body. Arthur started to fidget with his hands and showed me a cookie. "I hear you love cookies, here have one" I took it and ate it in one bite. Arthur quickly kissed my forehead before leaving; when he left the room I felt super sleepy.

~Jason's~

It's one day before the dragon festival and one day before I get Arthur to myself for the whole day. After he ditched me yesterday to go to Tyler's house I started planning out the day, even the kiss at the end of the night. Side note the only reason why I know he was at Tyler's house because He had the smell of the furry all over him. Right now him and I are in the mall shopping at Hot Topic. I found a necklace charm of a Dragonite and Altaria. While I waited for Arthur to finish getting his ears pierced. I waited for a while outside of the store, until he came out and he had his right ear pierced with two earrings. He had a Noivern charm and a heart; I didn't know how to feel because he's showing allegiance to Tyler. I just ignored it as we kept walking.

"Arthur, do you like me?" I must have caught him off guard because he gave me a flabbergasted look.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean would you date me?" He looked away as if he was thinking.

" I don't know" I rolled my eyes, walked in front of him and stopped. He stopped abruptly and looked at me confused. I leaned up and kissed him. For me it felt good to kiss the land shark again I missed his soft lips, but it was a quick peck on the lips.

" I hope it helps you decide" I say with a cheeky smile. I look be hide the land shark and see the sound wave Pokemon himself. " Hey Tyler what you doing here?" Arthur turned around surprised and looked as if he was blushing.

" I just need to ask Arthur something but I guess I can ask you too" I rolled my eyes at that. " As you guys know tomorrow is my birthday, but I'm not celebrating tomorrow. Tomorrow, is the dragon festival and I'm going. Then this coming Monday on Thanksgiving break I'm going on a cruise to the Alola region all of break; and I'm allowed to bring five friends. Would you two like to join me?" a cruise to Alola I'd never pass up.

"Yes, most definitely!" I say with a sparkle in my eye. Arthur goes up and traps him in a bear hug and kisses his cheek.

" I'd go anywhere with you" he let go of the small dragon and I saw his eyes turn green. What's with that?

" Oh we'll see you guys later I got to talk to a couple other Pokemon" he ran out of the mall.

~Tyler's~

Okay today is my birthday and let's say today my brother is really affectionate today. So far we've been cuddling and kissing. I know he's my brother, but we're not blood related in anyway; he's adopted. I've known since I first met him when I was eleven, I knew we would be more than brothers. But, right now Skye and I are up in my room talking about the cruise and who's going.

"I invited Arthur, Michael and Jason" Skye looked taken back.

"Why Jason? He is your rival for Arthur's love" I nodded my head in agreement.

" I already know you and Xavier are going leaving one more spot" Skye shot up with excitement.

" You should invite Jax my new friend. You'll love him" I was a bit skeptical.

" Where did you meet him?"

" I met him in the Living Forest; he helped me cope with the breakup"

" Okay… you go and invite him I have to prepare for the festival today" Skye rolled her eyes and got off my bed.

" Who are you going with?"

" No one I'll be on my own" Skye let out a hefty sigh.

" Okay then I'll take my leave" and she left. As soon as she left Xavier came in my room and kissed me on my forehead.

"Do you know what you're going to where?" I jump up with a twinkle in my eyes and grab the kimono that is on my doorknob and show it to him. It was a light blue with clouds on it; I flashed it to him with a smile. " I don't want you wearing that" he stared at me with a serious face and I gave him a confused one back.

"Why?" I said with a whine.

"You'll look so cute in it that any guy would notice you and take you away from me" I rolled my eyes.

"You know I'm very selective so that won't happen" Xavier stood up and walked to the my door.

"Your supposed to be mine" that sounded a bit possessive, but while he said that he had one of his fangs sticking out; that made me yelp slightly.

"Like I was ever yours" I said under my breath and with that he left me in my room.

~Michael's~

"Michael c'mon let's go to the Air Glide area" I don't know how or why, but Hailey was able to get me in a kimono and was able to drag me to the dragon festival.

"Okay, coming" when we got to the attraction we had to take off our kimonos and put on rental clothes along with air gear. The air gear was goggles that project how deep you are into the cavern and tells you when there's an updraft coming. Hailey and I jumped off the cliff hand in hand and started to fall. She was gliding because she has wings. If I didn't say before she is a altaria. After a few more seconds a strong, but cold breeze blew us up the cavern and high into the sky. We could see the crowd of pokemon at this festival.

" It's fun right? Just to be up in the air; I feel so relaxed" she let go off me and started drifting away. I started to relax by doing flips and tricks after a while I noticed Hailey was no where near me and that the wind current stopped. My goggles said another draft was going to start in 30 seconds.

" Hailey where are you!?" I was looking around frantically searching for a ball of cotton. I was falling faster and faster falling closer and closer to the bottom of the the ravine and the wind won't start for another 10 seconds. I might die at the festival, a festival I didn't want to come to. When I need someone the most they never appear. All of a sudden I felt something fuzzy underneath me; I lifted my head and saw the sound wave pokemon 'Noivern'.

" Michael you're clumsy sometimes, you know that?" That high pitch and loveable voice is easily recognizable.

"Tyler you are a lifesaver, Literally" He flew till we reached the edge of the ravine and dropped me there. He then transformed into his human like form and he looked so cute in his yukata; light blue like his personality.

" Hey, you wanna go get some gooey tea and talk?" I gave him a confused look. He just rolled his eyes and dragged me to the entrance of Air Glide where I returned my goggles and changed back into my kimono. I noticed Hailey's was gone. Tyler quickly dragged me to 'Goodra's tea shop' we walked inside it wasn't busy just two other dragons in here. " Mama Teresa I have a friend!" I saw a Goodra come from the back room and greet us at the counter.

" Take a seat, both of you" we both sat down and Tyler had a smile while Teresa continued talking. "Tyler I haven't seen you in five days, where have you been?" He just rolled his eyes.

" Mama, let's not talk about me I have a friend here and we'll take your gooey tea" She nodded.

"What a hottie you brought this time" Tyler Blushed.

"MAMA!" She started making her way to the back.

" I'm going" I just laughed. As Teresa went to the back I asked " Why do you call her mama?"

I can tell that caught him by surprise.

"When I was younger I would come here for tea everyday and she was like a mother to me when my parents were away" He gave me a shy/ bashful look. " Anyway what are you doing here? You are not a dragon type." I scratched the back of my head thinking if I should tell him about my girlfriend.

" My girlfriend is and we did the dance and everything, but she ditched me at Air Glide and I don't know where she is now" Tyler looked angry.

" What a terrible girlfriend, you deserve better" I gave him a toothy grin.

" I think i already found better" Tyler looked confused, but I got off my chair and put my hand on his waist; he yipped softley. I started leaning in for the kiss…

" Okay sweetheart the tea is done" what perfect timing that women has; she came out with two cups of tea and two green pokepuffs with white crystals on it and chocolate chips on it. "Am I interrupting something" She had a minaiacle look on her face.

" No mama, Michael was just telling me a story" I bet my bet my life she didn't believe Tyler, but she went with it.

" I brought you guys pokepuffs, it's Tyler's favorite" She started to go around the counter to serve another pokemon.

" Mama you know I can't afford this" she started to laugh.

" Honey, it's on the house" I smiled and took a bite out of the pokepuff. It was sour at first, but the chocolate on top makes it sweet.

" Do you like it? I made the flavor myself; I call it llovizna agria con chocolate" I looked at him confused. "It means sour with chocolate drizzle" I nodded reassuringly. I then started drinking the tea and it was sweet like combee honey and seemed like it was mixed with a drop of goo from a goodra. I finished everything while talking to Tyler. We mostly talked about the cruise we are about to go on. I stood up and thanked him.

" Thanks Tyler for tonight and happy birthday" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he instantly blushed. I left and past a few more attractions. I was near a dojo attraction as I heard Haley's voice in the alley way.

"Edgar let's go back to your place and have fun" that was so sickening to me I left instantly and got to the park. That was where everyone was dancing and I saw that Garchomp and flygon there.

~Arthur's~

(Listen to Thank you next by Ariana Grande for this next part [Than u, next](https://youtu.be/5OeR5XBEahU))

I'm in the park dancing with Jason and the next song that comes on is the newest song by Crystal Bless 'Thank you, next' and we started slow dancing.

' _Thought I'd end up with Sean, but he wasn't a match. Wrote some songs about Ricky, now I listen and laugh. Even almost got married, and for Pete, I'm so thankful. Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Malcolm 'cause he was an angel'_

I dipped him while staring in his eyes passionately. We ditched our kimonos a while ago so it was easier to dance in. Tonight hasn't been that bad I have been spending a lot of time with Jason recently and it's been fun. He slightly bit his lip. I lifted him up and twirled him around.

' _One taught me love, one taught me patience, and one taught me pain. Now, I'm so amazing,I've loved and I've lost, but that's not what I see.'_

It felt so good to be in sync with Jason. Once again like our little dance a week before we started to take this dance in the Skye. We started twirling around each other. A couple other pairs of dragons joined us in the air. We then started doing rotation of partners.

' _So, look what I got, look what you taught me, and for that, I say. Thank you, next (next)'_ after a few rotations I notice Tyler on the ground watching.

~Tyler's~

(Song continues)

I was watching from afar of the sky show in the park. I was specifically watching Arthur and Jason until they rotated partners, so I kept my eye on Arthur. I felt so jealous.

" **Succumb to jealousy and get what you want"** Giratina again, I don't him as a problem again.

"No, I can't that'll ruin his fun" The voice soon had grimace and disgust.

" **Suit yourself, but soon I'll give you an offer you can't refuse"** I rolled my eyes. Like that'll ever happen.

' _Thank you, next (next)'_

I was about to walk away from the scene and I noticed a blue landshark put out his hand for me. Gesturing me to come up and dance with him.

' _Thank you, next; I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex. Thank you, next (next), thank you, next (next), thank you, next (next). I'm so fuckin'_

He flew us up in the sky and twirled me around. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was passion at this time my eyes turned back to their original color gold.

' _She taught me love (love), she taught me patience (patience), how she handles pain (pain), that shit's amazing (yeah, she's amazing). I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah), but that's not what I see (yeah, yeah), cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah), ain't no need for searching, and for that, I say. Thank you, next (thank you, next), thank you, next (thank you, next), thank you, next (thank you); I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex. Thank you, next (thank you, next), thank you, next (said thank you, next), thank you, next (next); I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex.'_

We just danced and danced we were supposed to change partners, but he kept dancing with me. He is really strong because he was able to lift me up while keeping us in the air. Side note he used to be a dancer, so when I danced with him I felt so free. His strong arms around my waist and him having control over me excited me.

' _One day I'll walk down the aisle, holding hands with my mama, I'll be thanking my dad, cause she grew from the drama. Only wanna do it once, real bad, gon' make that shit last, god forbid something happens, least this song is a smash (song is a smash). I've got so much love (love), got so much patience (patience), I've learned from the pain (pain), I turned out amazing (turned out amazing). I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah), but that's not what I see (yeah, yeah), cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah), ain't no need for searching.'_

He drifted us to the ground and spun us around then putting me up in the air in the lift position. This was complete heaven; what would make it better was if people would stop watching us so intently. I'm sorta not a crowd person and started to get scared. I guess Arthur saw my state of fear.

"Just focus on me and dancing to the beat. No one else matters, but you and me" he gave me a quick kiss and I blushed. What a sweetheart. The crowd around us started cheering and clapping.

' _And for that, I'll say; thank you, next (thank you, next), thank you, next (thank you, next), thank you, next; I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex. Thank you, next (thank you, next), thank you, next (said thank you, next), thank you, next (next); I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex. Thank you, next, thank you, next, thank you, next; yeah, yee. Thank you, next, thank you, next, thank you, next; yeah, yee.'_

At the end of the song was a dip into a kiss; this one longer and more passionate then the last one.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day" Arthur smiled.

"Happy birthday" he lifted me onto my feet and I heard a cough; I turn around and I saw Jason.

"Sorry for stealing your dance partner" I gave him a bashful look. He looked okay except for his tail moving around like crazy.

"It's fine and happy birthday Tyler" he patted me on the shoulder.

" Thanks Jason and catch you guys later I got to go, bye" and I rushed home which wasn't far. I went through the living room, up the stairs, and into my room. I instantly open my diary.

'Today's birthday day was the best I got to hangout with Michael, Arthur, and my brother.I got to share a bit more of myself with Michael, and same for him sadly learning he has a girlfriend, but that can change. Arthur gave me a magical night of dancing in the park with a couple of kisses. We danced to the newest song by Crystal; I love her music. Then earlier my brother xavier gave me a lovely breakfast and showered me with tons of affection. I wonder what the cruise to Alola will be like if it'll be any better then this.

Today was the best day ever, till my next write -Tyler

I picked up my phone and started to text Skye.

'You won't believe what happened tonight!'

**Action: Okay Honestly I didn't implement the song till last minute.**

**Arthur:*Scoffs* Go figure.**

**Tyler & Jason: I liked the song.**

**Jason: Just not the part where I didn't dance with Arthur.**

**Luke: At least you were in the chapter.**

**Jax: you're one to talk you've been in way more than me.**

**Action: Ugh stop, This is what I get for working with to many actors.**

**Skye: Don't forget to fav, follow and review; Action** ** _NEEDS IT._** **Until next chapter, bye.**


	8. The Ocean View

**Publication Date: 12/09/2018**

**Action: Another chapter done in a weekly time manner.**

**Jax: More like rushed.**

**Action: Why does** **everyone** **keep on bashing me and I liked you the most Jax.**

**Tyler: Hey what about me, I'm your main OC.**

**Arthur: Also we've been here longer.**

**Skye: Guys calm down I think he is giving us a present this chapter.**

**Action: I don't know if I want to give it to you guys, anyway Chris fo the disclaimer.**

**Chris: Action doesn't own Pokémon or fake mega evolutions.**

~TYLER'S~

(I wrote some of this while listening to Chronograph from future card buddyfight [Chronograph](https://youtu.be/Th0gsaH4dYU))

The salt water ocean and the sound of wingull flying by. It's so relaxing we've been on the boat for only a day and we won't be in Alola until tomorrow; we'll be docked there for three days. Right now I'm on the pool deck with Skye, Arthur and Jax. When I met Jax the Sunday before we left he kind of gave me a ' fuck with me and you're fucked' presence; besides that he's nice to be around. One thing that was given to us at the beginning of the cruise was these weird looking stones. It Looked like a white diamond. The other passengers turned it into jewelry. I'm wearing mine as an earring, skye is wearing hers' in her scrunchie, Jax is wearing it as a tail ring, and Arthur is wearing his as a necklace. They advise us when we fight in the deck Tournament to wear them. Like I was actually going to take mine off.

While I was sunbathing in my chair i heard a whisper in my ear " Hey, let's head to the arcade" I looked up and saw Michael with a toothy grin. I nodded yes; put on my shirt and we left heading to one of the floors below deck. Michael where's his stone as an earring too; which I found cute. When we reached the lower level there was a bunch of games down here especially my favorite 'DDR' My eyes widen like a kid in a candy store. " You okay, your eyes turned violet?" He snapped me out of my short daze.

"Yeah, don't worry my eyes change colors a lot" he scoffed; then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a machine that said Smash ultimate. It showed a long list of characters.

" It's a new game that recently came out, wanna play?" he passed me a controller and I took it. *A/N the controllers are switch Pro controllers FYI* I pressed 'A' and it brought us to a huge screen full of character icons. I chose the cutest thing I could find; it was a pink blob with red feet and a cute smile.

The game said "KIRBY!" I started clicking on it and came across a blue version of it and it was so cute.

"Have you ever played this game before?"

" I played when Brawl was out" He gave me a toothy grin.

"Okay let's have a bet. If I win you go on a date with me" My face flushed pink.

" And if I win?" He laughed.

" You won't" I scoffed and punched him. He set the life stock to five and chose the character 'Cloud'. Then we started playing for about ten minute and we were both at 1 life, but I took 60% of damage and he has 20% damage. Before I could even comprehend my next attack He finished me off using the smash ball.

"GAME!" That surprised me. "WINNER, CLOUD!"

" Ha, now you have a date with me" He went up and kissed my cheek.

" What would your girlfriend say if she saw you kiss me?" I asked blushing while my head faces the floor.

"Let's not think about her and think about you. It's your cruise after all" he probably didn't know, but him saying that means the world to me.

"What about Arthur or Xavier they make you feel the same way" that god forsaken devil; is at it again. "You can only love one person you know"

'Since when did I say I love my friends except Arthur' the devil started to laugh.

"Just pick Xavier, incest is hot as hell" I blushed at that statement and I guess Michael saw.

"Tyler are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's head to the deck I'm sure the tournament is going to start soon"

"Dodged a bullet, if you don't make the decision. Maybe I will" and like that the voice was gone. After that internal argument I dragged Michael to the deck where we met with our friends. As soon as we got there the captain started explaining the tournament and what the stones can really do.

" Today is the Cruiser Line Marine Cup and thirty-two passengers are competing today. I'm your captain, Omar" He was a samurott. " Now about the stones I've seen you have personalized. Those are yet to be mega stones, you have to create them" I was confused noivern, luxray, ninetails, flygon, or mightyena. " Now I know some stones don't exist for so species of Pokémon, but you never know until you try. Anymore questions before we begin"

" Yeah, how do we create the stone?" yelled a sylveon.

" It wouldn't be hard if I told you. Now pay attention to the giant screen to see your first match" Like at Evergreen there were cards with our faces on them rotating on screen and they flip revealing our first round. " Now transform and begin!"

~TIME SKIP~

I finished my match pretty easy; it was against an ivysaur named Lily. Also Skye, Jason, Xavier, Michael and Jax made it through their first rounds Xavier during his match made his houndoomite, and so did Jason with his flygonite.

All, but one first round match was over and it was Arthur and James. I'm talking about the same James from the Evergreen tournament and they're both in an intense fight they both tapped into their stones to mega evolve. James is a charizard X right now, while Arthur is a sexy spike covered sand shark. As from what I can tell James is about to lose by a full force dragon rush and taking it head on. When the clouds clear Arthur won. When the match was over he joined me on benches on the sideline.

"What do you think?" I looked at him confused.

"What do I think of what?" He rolled his eyes.

"My mega form" I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

" Well You look smoking hot with your spikes-" Arthur started laughing. "Oh shit did I say that out loud?" He nodded yes as he continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the stomach. " Very funny" that outburst was short lived because the captain came on the microphone.

" Ready for round two" Everyone on deck was cheering even the laid back Jax. " Now turn to the screen, and BOOM!" I started searching for my picture and I saw that Michael is against Arthur. Then I froze when I saw I'm up against my best friend Skye.

"Tyler let's have fun in this fight" I smiled at her. Honestly I've never had a battle against her; last time I did have a battle with her she was a shinx. Jason was called down for his match first he was against a toucannon; I couldn't see how he could possibly lose. I was proven wrong because two minutes and and he's struggling to get off the ground, when he was encased in a shell as if he was mega evolving. The shell broke and out came out Jason, he had red gemstones run along his and down his neck, and he had two pairs of wings. A/N I honestly don't know how to explain a mega flygon. Just look up pokemon insurgence mega flygon.

All he did was one stone edge and his opponent fainted.

"Jason Akita!"

"Jason is the winner" as it was declared he was a normal flygon again and came to the bleachers.

"How does it feel to be the first known mega flygon?" I said with a cheesy grin.

"I don't know honestly, but it felt weird" I gave him a quick hug as the next match for Jax was called. He won fairly easy against a mismagius named Joya. Time went on and all I did was watch the matches fly by until the seventh match of the second round Michael against Arthur.

"Wish me luck" Arthur came up and hugged me. Everyone around us started cheering and Arthur walked on the stage. Then Michael came over to me.

" I know you will be cheering for me" he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running on the field.

"READY BEGIN!" Arthur started this match mega evolved and used sandstorm. Michael just got trapped in it and I couldn't see what was going on. All I saw was a couple of shadow balls fly out of the storm. Next thing you know he is hurled in the sky and shouts.

" DOUBLE-EDGE" He heads straight down the funnel of the storm. Once he disappears all I heard was some whimpering.

"OMA is he okay" I said while I tried to get up, but Jason pushed me back down.

"Knowing Arthur as my ex-boyfriend and friend, probably not" Jason said with a bit of concern.

A few seconds later electricity was dispersing from the storm in every direction. The storm faded and there was a new dog standing on the battlefield. All his hair grew out a little more and he had yellow streaks of hair on his tail, along with the hair on his chest and stomach got covered in yellow fur. A/N Just look up mega mightyena if you want to see what I'm describing.

[Mega Mightyena](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pokemonpets.com%2FMega-Mightyena-Pokemon-Pokedex-8262&psig=AOvVaw19EhRVKjmKtNzRJusSwRWC&ust=1585593197595000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAMQjB1qFwoTCKjYxo6pwOgCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

" Cool Now I'm a dark and electric type. Now that I have my mega form I forfeit" everyone gasped even me. He changed back to his normal form and joined me in the bleacher.

"Well Arthur Nosaka is the winner" he looked upset at something, but like I knew.

"Your mega form makes you look really cool with the yellow streaks" he gave me a toothy grin.

"As if I didn't know" he smirked as I sighed.

"Tyler and Skye come down for the final match of the second round" We both walked down hand in hand laughing. Once we got on the field we got on the two ends of it.

" Don't hold back just because I'm your best friend!" I scoffed.

"You do the same"

"BATTLE BEGIN!" She didn't hold back in the blink of my eyes she was in front of me using ice fang. I flew into the sky faster than she could actually bite me. Did I ever mention she's the captain of the girls varsity battle club. She tried using thunder as if that would hit. I kept on using boomburst and it hits it's mark, then I shot a dragon pulse that should do it. I flew to the ground and at that time she was encased in a white shell; when it broke out came Skye in her mega form she had streaks of yellow all over her fur, she now had three tails and a star crown on her four head.

[Mega Luxray](https://images.app.goo.gl/it6J8TPXqv4MgZAu7)

I instantly flew back up in the air, but that didn't stop her.

"WILD CHARGE!" she came up and shot me down and she didn't hit me once she did it as a barrage attack. SHe had to take a lot of recoil damage from that, but she didn't look tired at all. I was paralyzed too and couldn't move as fast earlier. As a last ditch effort I used hurricane of course it sucked her in, but it didn't do much damage, so I shot boomburst and Dragonpulse in the hurricane turned to a Dragon hurricane.

I call it " Drago tornado burst!" after the hurricane went away Skye was fainted on the ground.

"Winner Tyler Kawasie!" I picked up Skye and laid her next to Jax in the bleachers. "Thank you for the exciting second round and on to the quarter finals" I saw Arthur get up on the fighting stage.

" Hey captain I forfeit from the rest of the tournament" He then when down the main hall leading to the stairs. That left everyone in shock except the captain.

" we'll just continue with seven combatants, look at the screen" the matches were shown and Xavier was supposed to go against Arthur, but he quit it even showed an 'X' on his picture. My next match was against Espi an Espeon.

~ARTHUR'S~

I was in the gym punching the punching bag, letting out all my anger. That dark dog and Tyler; the sound of them going on a date makes me sick. Then for him to say he's going to 'get it' from Tyler just sounds awful; he doesn't know a thing about Tyler or how he is very selective and shy when it comes to mating. Or how in experienced he is, or when his eyes change color when feels a new emotion. Does he love me? I just kept punching the bag harder until I heard the doors open and

"Arthur?" I turned around and saw Tyler. He had a visible crimson tint on his face; he was probably looking at my shirtless sweat covered body.

"U-um why did you leave and forfeit so suddenly?" He's so cute when he stutters, but I wanted to be alone.

"Don't you have a fight to prepare for a match?"

"N-no, A-all other m-matches continue tonight" then why was he here instead of relaxing.

"Why are you here?" he played with his fur.

"I thought I could find you here and I wanted to talk with you" If I wasn't so furious with Michael I would've melted at how cute Tyler looks.

"Okay let's go back to my room" I only stayed a few rooms down from the gym and I dragged the 'shy noivern' in it. "Let's talk in the shower" he was about to neglect the idea when I said " You're dirty from all that battling and I'm all sweaty. Just join me" he walked into the bathroom. The shower was a big walk in shower and you could sit down on the ledge that was inside. I took off my shorts and underwear, then got into the shower Tyler did the same and took of all his clothes and hopped in. I turned on the hot water and as soon as it hit my back it felt amazing. I could tell Tyler enjoyed it too by the look on his face.

He turned around and put his head on my chest " I wanted to talk about you and me" okay, that made me blush. "You and me can be together" that gave me a mixed feeling signal because isn't he going on a date with Michael when we dock.

"Aren't you and Michael going on a date on the first day we dock?" he looked up at me surprised. He then grabbed the soap and started lathering my chest down; I couldn't help, but moan.

" I lost a bet we made, so I have to go on a date with him" he sounded plain as if he had to explain this before. He finished cleaning my front side, then went to my back.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" He giggled at my question as he continued to clean my back.

"Do I?" He said in a mocking tone as he rubbed my back fin. Even in my anthro form I still have my shark fin just not as long and it's kinda sensitive. I let out another moan. "Excitable much?" he was pointing to my raging erection.

"It's your fault you touched my fin" He rolled his eyes as I noticed they turned ocean blue again.

"Just soap me up" he passed me the soap. It was easy since he has such a small frame. I still had an erection though and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. As we washed ourselves off Tyler leaned up and kissed, while wrapping his arms around my neck. Then I didn't expect him to jump up and straddle my hips as we were kissing and as time went on our light kiss turned into a heavy make out session. I started to notice that the tip of my dick was pressing against his ass.

" Do you wanna do it in the shower with your favorite garchomp?" He looked at me with a shade of crimson across his face.

"Y-yes and who said you were my favorite garchomp?"

"Just for that I'm going to be rough with you" he gave me pleading eyes as in not to be rough. I sat us down on the ledge cowboy style and Tyler was angled over my dick.

"You ready?" he nodded and slowly lowered himself down. He was able to take seven inches with ease " just relax and slowly lower yourself" as he kept going down he was letting out a long audible moan, but he also had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away as he inched his way down my rod. After a minute or so he hilted himself on all twelve inches, it felt so warm but tight "How do you feel?"

"I feel full, but in a good way" I smiled he started moving up and down. I slightly started to match his rhythm, so we would meet halfway. After five minutes of that I wasn't comfortable in this position, also I like being in control.

"Lay on your back" he obloge submissively. I moved his legs apart and in the air and penetrated him. He let out a quick moan.

I started slow until he "I know you can go faster, You've been waiting for this for a long time haven't you? Now show me a good time" who am I to not give what another person wants, so I went primal like an actual dragon rutting into him as fast as I could. Two minutes later I started hit his prostate which made him squirm as he continued to moan, but now he was moaning my name. I leaned down and kissed him and this wasn't a normal kiss; it was needy and full of passion. Tyler tied his arms around me which I didn't care. I was close to finishing, but to amp up his pleasure I started nibbling on his collar bone. I'm pretty sure it was too much for him to bear he came on our stomachs.

"Tyler, I'm about to…" before I could finish my sentence I came inside of him and I bit down a little bit above his collar bone piercing his scales.

All Tyler was doing was screaming my name "ARTHURRR!" I let go and was proud of my first mating mark and i looked great on Tyler. I licked the blood and Tyler started to wince a bit in pain. I took my dick out of his now loose hole and cum started to flow out of it. "Why didn't you knot me?" That caught off guard and all the things I did that's what he questions. That's when I realized I came inside him; I guess Tyler could see me in my mental panic. "If you were to pay attention in class I can only be impregnated when I'm in heat" I let out a sigh of relief as I turned off the water and we both stepped out the shower I gave him a towel to dry him off.

I dried off and wrapped mine around my waist "So you're my boyfriend now any you're all mine" I said with a smirk.

He put his towel on around his waist and said " All day everyday" I smiled. We walked out the bathroom the and I started to get dressed I put on a noibat t-shirt and purple shorts. "OMA you still have that?" I shrugged.

"It still fits" he looked a bit sad.

" I would wear the clothes you got me but I don't know where they went" I went into my bag and pulled out a shirt that was blue and had all three stages of gible on the shirt and a pair of blue shorts. " You had them all this time thanks" I smiled.

"Well you left them back at my house back in eighth grade when we had sleepovers all the time" He giggled and put the clothes on. "Let's go take a nap you have to rest up for your next match.

"I'm sorry I can't stay I got to put on some makeup to cover your love bite and that takes time" he winked at me. "Also when can I give you my mate mark" I smirked.

"I don't think the girls at school would like that" Tyler threw one of my pillows at me and I laughed.

"Like you care what they think" he walked closer and gave me a kiss. When I pulled back his eyes turned scarlet.

"The second day we dock in Alola you're going on a date with me" Tyler giggle.

"Okay" He left the room shortly after taking his other clothes with him. I jumped onto my bed and thought about the previous events. I finally have a cute little noivern boyfriend.

~TYLER'S~

I'm going to be late. I overslept after putting some concealer that matches my scales. I was running to make it to the deck. I made it there and I was greeted by Jason, Xavier and Jax I looked across the field and the next matches were posted, Jason against Xavier and I'm against Jax. If I didn't mention Jax was able to achieve his mega form in the last round against a froslass named Joya. He turns to a ghost and fire type and his fur turns white except for the tips of his tail they are red. A/N If you watch digimon a white version of Kyubimon. Jason and Xavier were up first.

[Mega Ninetales](https://images.app.goo.gl/muvHjvBUzSDK4DzY6)

"Good luck big bro! And to you too Jason" They both nodded. The match started, but I wasn't paying attention my mind was on Arthur and what happened in the shower.

"What are you blushing about 'Drago kid'" he snickered at the last part. How did he know that nickname from middle school unless Skye told. My blush turned to a deep shade of crimson. I just tried to block Jax as I continued to fall deep into my infatuation with Arthur. I was snapped back to reality again when everyone gasped when xavier's stone that he wore as a bracelet started to glow; then, he was encased in a white shell and it broke showing a mega houndoom. No wonder they are known as hell dogs; They look like they came straight out of hell. Now two megas fighting that's interesting to watch, but it did last Jason to one sucker punch and went down and he was out.

"Winner Xavier Kawasie! Next match be present" I flew on scene ready to go as Jax was there looking all relaxed. Before the match started I could see Arthur cheering while next to all our friends. "Match Begin!"

Before I flew off into the sky Jax mega evolved, but what caught me off guard was I was hit from the behind. I know Ninetales can use optical illusions, but he do it that quick it means he must be fast. I made three hurricanes all surrounding me so he can't get in and flew in the sky.

I couldn't see him anywhere "hey, just on your back" before I could do anything there are floating rocks surrounding me. "I can hit you with psyshock or you forfeit" I never give up

"Never!" I shoved him in his own formed rocks while using shadow claw. I wasn't done since he's a ghost type he's weak to ghost type attacks. I just hit him with an endless barrage of shadow claws till we were close to the ground.

"Winner Tyler Kawasie" That means a family finale. This'll be fun. "Will Xavier Kawasie come down for the final round. WIth no rest they're gonna make us fight, this is an outrage. Xavier made his way down and had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry little bro, but you're" he is possibly not wrong he went to battle college for a year before dropping out and he's older. But I've been doing this longer than him.

"Battle Begin!" A second in and he mega evolve and was heading at me with thunder fang. I blew him back with a boomburst.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to hit me" I said as I spat my tongue at him. He lifted his tail to reveal a purple crystal and threw it at me.

"Take it it'll be useful later in the fight" I put it in my fur. Then, he pulled out a red crystal and started charging power until I saw the crystal disappear into energy, which was transferred in his body and had a giant ball of fire aimed at me and it just kept getting bigger, until I realized it was getting closer to me. "Inferno Overdrive!" I tried to fly away but it just engulfed me while I was in the sky and I had burns all over my body.

"It burns! It's so hot!" I couldn't hear anything but the sound of fire moving through the air the fire dissipated and I was falling out of the sky and fell in the ocean. I was sinking farther and farther in the dark ocean. I saw the crystal Xavier gave me fall out of my pelt I grabbed it before It got too far away. My lungs they started to hurt from lack of oxygen and If I flap my wings they would sink me further.

**"One shall not die as I watch over him"** funny I could still hear the voice of Giratina. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, but I didn't feel anything I opened them and I saw white… but my lungs didn't hurt anymore… I could breathe and I felt my body change. My tail changed, my wings grew, I have a new pair of lower wings, my hair even grew longer, and my wings were dry and didn't feel burnt anymore. Whatever I was in busted out of it and I jetted to the surface of the water where everyone gasped.

[Mega Noivern](https://images.app.goo.gl/HhnARG5BnhhbvqxM6)

"He's alive" said a marshuana.

"He evolved" said a dunsparce

"He's hot" said Arthur with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and flew back on the fighting stage. I shot boomburst and dragonpulse at Xavier both making contact. Now I felt a powerful aura surround me and the crystal in my paw disappeared, but for some reason I shot a blast of dragon pulse and it formed into a drake. This drake looked like Giratina.

For another reason I knew the name of the move " Devastating Drake!" that blew up exactly as it hit Xavier. When the smoke cleared it showed Xavier fainted.

"Winner is Tyler Kawasie! Which means he's the winner of the Cruiser line marine cup!" Everyone cheered for me as I was one center stage with all my friends.

"Tyler you've won all type Z-Crystals and a romantic night with someone in the dream suite for the rest of the time we're are on this cruise"

" So that's what these things are called" I gave one crystal to all of my friends based on their types. Except Jason I gave him a ground type crystal.

"That's it for the tournament today all of you goodnight" Everyone in the area went back to their respective rooms. Leaving me and my friends on deck. We all said goodnight and left except for Xavier and me.

"I'm sorry for almost drowning you" he hugged me.

"Don't be. Let's not tell dad though" he let go of me, not before he kissed me on lips.

I rushed down to Arthur's room and knocked on his door. He answered with a smile.

"Wanna head up with me to the dream suite?" he kissed me and I took that as a yes. We went up and this room was huge. It probably covered the whole top of the ship. I went into the bathroom took my shower and changed into some blue shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror and admired the bite I had above my collar bone. I left the bathroom to be met by a shirtless Arthur waiting for me in bed. I hopped in and kissed him on the lips and his strong arms keeping me in place. I could get used to this. I broke the kiss and nuzzled into his chest as he rubbed my sides.

"Goodnight Ty"and he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Arty" and I was sucked into a deep sleep.

**Action: How nice romance, with a high school sweetheart.**

**Arthur: I'm not objecting.**

**Tyler:*Blushes* No comment.**

**Chris: Why does everyone else get to show Tyler affection?**

**Skye: No one cares what you think.**

**Luke: Skye come back to me.**

**Skye: Like you actually mean that.**

**Jax: Who are these two.**

**Xavier: Pokémon we hope to be forgotten.**

**Action: Anyway, expect in the next few chapters for Tyler to go on dates with his three love interests and even Skye and Jax having a fun time.**

**Skye: *Blushes* He's a friend.**

**Jax: -_-**

**Michael: I never said I liked Tyler.**

**Xavier: Yeah you love him.**

**Michael: *Blushes***

**Tyler: I'm going to think that this conversation didn't happen.**

**Action: Don't forget to fav, follow and review. Also a few OC's from you guys would really help.**

  
**P.s** **: yeah I know I changed some last names around and I'm to lazy to go back and look for them. Deal with it.**


	9. Our Trip to Ula Ula

**Publication Date: 12/12/2018**

**Action: I got this chapter done quick and I put a lot of effort into this date.**   
**Michael: Bullshit.**   
**Chris: You're lucky. At least you got a date with Tyler.**   
**Skye: Chris leave before everyone tries to strangle you.**   
**Jax: Too late. *Chris trapped in between his tails***   
**Action: Luke disclaimer, please.**   
**Luke: Action does not own Pokémon or the mega evolutions or the drinks used in this chapter.**

* * *

~Tyler's~

I woke up to the sound of running water and I looked to the bathroom and saw the door open, I knew it was Arthur.  
"Arthur today's my date with Michael, so I'm going to be gone all day" I heard him growl as he was taking his shower. " Hey don't get mad, I'm spending the day with you tomorrow"  
" Okay, but if you end up sleeping with him" I visibly blushed; I didn't know Arthur could be so overprotective.  
" Okay I'll make sure of it, but he's probably going to be spending the night here" he growled again.  
" What did I just say!" I rolled my eyes.  
" You were implying sex not sleep" I heard the water turn off and he stepped out the shower soaking wet.  
" Okay I'll be in my room tonight" he dried himself off and put his towel around his waist. He then came up behind me and grabbed my hips. I melted to the touch; such strong arms holding me. He pecked my cheek.  
" Why are you covering up my mark?" He groaned.  
" I haven't told our Friends we're dating yet and I don't plan to until the cruise ends" I saw him bite his lip before he kissed me on the cheek again and left the bathroom. I put on my waterproof concealer, put in my new mega stone earring then went out to change. When I came out of the bathroom Arthur was gone, but I didn't bother to question. I put on a shirt that had a litten, a rowlet, and a popplio on it and I wore ocean blue shorts to go with it. I left my suite and met all my friends in the dining hall. We all started talking about random topics and stuff that happened yesterday.  
We all finished eating and I said " Michael and I are heading into town to have fun see you all tonight" I waved as we exited the ship. We were in Hau'oli city at the dock area. Michael went inside the building and came back quick with tickets to ride a boat to Ula Ula island.  
" This is where our date is taking place" he winked at me. We took a water taxi to Ula Ula and ended up in Malie city. He took me into Malie garden and we stopped at a vanillite ice cream stand. I got cookie dough as Michael got rocky road. As I was eating my ice cream noticed some got stuck on his fur and nose. He was eating his fast and finished before I could even eat a chunk of cookie dough.  
" You kind of got some ice cream on your face" he gave me an alarmed look.  
"Where I just took care of my fur this morning" I scoffed as if he ever tries to look good, or he did it just for me.  
"Don't worry I'll get it" I leaned over and licked it off his nose and cheeks; I pulled back and he was blushing madly.  
"Uh… thanks" I smiled as I kept licking my ice cream. We stayed there for a bit admiring the view of the garden. Sometimes I would catch Michael looking over at me.  
"Tyler let's head to the electrical center on top of Mount Hokulani"  
" In a sec I'm not done with my ice cream" I continued to lick it until Michael ate what was left of the cone. "Okay fine you win let's go" he grabbed my hand and we walked to the bus stop and saw a salandit and a gumshoos beating on the sign. "What are you two doing?" They turned around and saw us.  
"What!" The gumshoos guy snapped at us. Michael didn't look amused.  
"Leave before I make you leave. Today is supposed to be a relaxing day for my date and me" the two pokemon laughed at him as I blushed to him saying 'date'.  
"What are you a fag!" The two pokemon yelled and let me say I have never seen Michael move so quick to have his claws at their throats. The Pokemon around the area started to notice and look in our direction.  
"Michael, don't fight here. Look the bus is almost here" I pleaded for him not to slit their throats in public.  
He looked at me with delicate eyes "Since my date over there is nice and I don't want to waste my time I'm going to let you go" he looked at them menacingly and put his claws down. Not even a second after they disappeared to a Malie garden. The bus arrived and we got on and sat in the back of the bus. The bus sat at the stop sign for a bit before leaving, but no one else got on.  
"Hey, Tyler"  
"What Michael?" I turned to face him and he full on kissed me. It felt wonderful to have his lips on mine, but Arthur is a better kisser. The kiss didn't last long and neither did the ride to the research center. I thanked the bus driver for the ride up here and we both got off. When we walked to the front of the center we were greeted by an anthro skarmory.  
"Hi, I'm Molayne and are you here to take on the trial of Sophocles the electric type trial captain" I was confused. I thought this was a date, not an island challenge.  
"I'm here for the trial"  
"Michael I thought we were going on a date to look at the cool stuff they had here" Michael rubbed the back of his head.  
" That was the original plan, but after I found out about my mega form, I wanted electrium Z and then we can play around" I scoffed.  
"Okay"  
"Come this way and you" he pointed at me "Can wait in the museum to the left when you enter" I nodded. As we entered I saw Michael disappear through another corridor as I went to the museum. When I went in I saw a bunch of space gadgets and pokemon on display. Then I came across a giant tablet that had all pokemon known in the Pokedex on it. I got a little curious and looked up Michael and this is what the tablet had to say.  
'Mightyena the bite Pokémon. MIGHTYENA gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. When they find the right mate; they will be overprotective and overly affectionate' I started to giggle as I looked up the rest of my friends. 'Houndoom the dark Pokémon. If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away. The pungent-smelling flame that shoots from its mouth results from toxins burning in its body. When they find the right mate; they'll do anything to court them and will show others that it is their property' I rolled my eyes as that is Xavier in a nutshell. Also, that explains why my wings still have scorch marks on them still. ' Garchomp the Mach Pokémon. Its fine scales don't just reduce wind resistance; their sharp edges also cause injury to any opponent who attacks it. When they find the right mate they kill them with kindness and mainly show their sweet side' I blushed as I read the last blurb. I finally decided to look myself up. 'Noivern the sound wave Pokémon. Although it has a violent disposition, if you give it a nice ripe fruit that it loves, Noivern will suddenly become tame. The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack. When it finds a mate; they become more attached and when their emotions change, so do their eye colors' I smiled as I read mine. I scrolled down and there was a table for eye color, but it was incomplete.  
"Not much Noivern are found in this region let alone the world so you're a rare pokemon" I turned around to see Molayne.  
"Oh um, I guess thanks" Molayne smiled at me.  
"I see your eyes are scarlet instead of gold" I blushed. "Is dog boy your mate?" My blush just got worse. " I'll leave it alone, but if you need any help just call for me" and he disappeared in the long hall of gadgets. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out it was a text from Skye.  
"How's your date with Mike going?"  
"It's fine he tricked me into getting electrium Z at Hokulani Observatory" I sent the text and instantly got a reply.  
"Have fun at the museum. I'm at the beach of Akala Island with Jax" Below the text was a picture of her and Jax building a sand castle.  
"Don't have too much fun ;)" I replied.  
"I should be saying that to you. Ttyl" I turned off my phone.  
"Hey, Ty!" I turned around again, but to see a smiling Michael showing me electrium Z. "I did it. That overgrown bug was no match for me" I'll just let him have his moment. I gave him a hug and he hugged back instantly. He let go and looked down at his watch "do you want to go to a bar it's only five?"  
I've always wanted to go and since I'm of legal age "Definitely" we left the observatory faster than when we left the cruise ship. **A/N Pokemon are fully mature at the age of sixteen and are allowed to drink… in this AU.** We were back in Malie city but I didn't see a bar. "Where is this bar I didn't see one on our way to Hokulani?" he just kept dragging me through the city without answering my question. We eventually stopped but in front of a library.  
"We're here!"  
"Umm… this is a Library" He flicked my nose.  
"Not the library. Look to the right of it" I looked and saw an outdoor tiki bar. We grabbed our seats as a female machoke greeted us.  
"What will you two have?"  
"I'll have 'The Libertine'" Michael winked at the Machoke; she giggled.  
"I'll have a Shirley Temple" Michael looked at me confused.  
"I thought we were here to drink. Not to be babies" I rolled my eyes.  
"If you didn't know sugar has the same effect on me as alcohol does" They both were taken back. After that, it didn't take long for the machoke to make our drinks; which I found out her name is Liza. we ordered some food to go with our drinks and after some time of being there, I have had five drinks as Michael has had three. The whole time we were there Michael was flirting with Liza as I was fed up with being ignored. I should've just stayed on the ship with Arthur. Michael has made this day about him and what he wants to do.

* * *

~Michael's~

"Liza, I don't know what to do. I just broke up with my girlfriend. Now I'm on a date with my friend Tyler and I don't know how to swoon him over" She smiled as she listened to me ramble on.  
"Just show him a fun time. You're super hot and he's really cute. Just go for it" I smiled.  
" Hey Tyler, I think we should head back to Mele Mele to get back on the boat" Tyler walked over putting his head on my shoulder.  
"S-sure l-lets get back bugging to t-the b-boat" I was confused. All he had was sugar; I guess he wasn't joking. Luckily I'm fluent in Tyler Gibberish and his constant stuttering. I paid for everything we got and thanked Liza for the food. I know Tyler can't walk straight so I had to carry him; I carried him on my back and surprisingly he was light for his size, but he is super skinny. I was able to get us back to Mele Mele island fine and before we docked the ship we ran into Skye and Jax.  
"Is Tyler okay?" Skye asked worriedly.  
"He's fine. He just had too much to drink at the tiki bar" Jax looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Tyler doesn't strike me as the drinking type"  
"I-I'm f-fine Santa I-it was t-the s-sugar," Tyler said while shaking in my arms.  
"I'm just going to take him back to his room" they nodded understanding and we made it to his dream suite and it was huge. I laid Tyler in his bed and he looked hot in his clothes, so I stripped him to his underwear.  
I was about to go when "Mikey c-come back I-its c-cold h-here without you" I couldn't just leave in his state, but I'm a bit buzzed from the drinks I have had tonight. I thought what the heck I stripped down to my underwear and joined him in his bed. Instantly he Tyler snuggled closer into my fur while purring. Since when do dragons purr? A few minutes later I was having trouble sleeping; all my mind could think of is the dragon next to me and how it would be if he were to be my mate. I couldn't control myself so I just pecked him on the forehead; something simple. Well, he kissed me back on the lips until his tongue pressed into my mouth and we were fighting for dominance; of course I won, but this guy can't be fully asleep for this I could taste the cherry flavoring that was still on his tongue; it was so sweet compared to the sour drink I had earlier. I broke the kiss gasping for air and so did he.  
"Are you awake?" I saw him nod his head yes. I blushed slightly. He started nuzzling into the crook of my neck and that is were my scent gland is located. He is scent marking with me, It made feel so relaxed that my tongue lolled out. In the heat of the pleasure, I started nibbling on his ear and his breathing started to hitch. At the same time, I was caressing his sides and he has the nicest curves. He was giving me a good response to what he feels; he started to shudder. "Do you like this?" I whispered in his ear in a slow voice.  
"U-uh h-huh" I started to nibble lower and lower; past his jawline then a little bit above his collarbone. I was ready to make my mark on him and started to lick his neck and had my fangs graze the scales when I heard him say "S-Stop" I shut it down. I stopped everything I was doing and started getting ready for bed. "Mikey w-why d-did you s-stop? I-I just d-didn't w-want you to m-mark me" I grumbled.  
"What, are you too good for my mark or do you want someone else" I was getting frustrated. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but that is what I think the problem is.  
"Mickey"  
"Yeah"  
"Let's have some fun" I was confused to what he was saying, but I got my answer soon when he started grinding his hips against mine. I let out a slight moan. "Seems like m-my pup I-is growing u-up down there" he was referring to my tented dick and may I add he's acting differently than earlier. He went down and pulled down my underwear to reveal my nine-inch wolf cock. He didn't take his time and put it in his mouth. He didn't seem like he was new to this like he has done it before because he was able to deep throat all nine-inches no problem. He was swirling his tongue around, played with the head and even my knot. He was at it for about five minutes before I was close to my release.  
"Tyler, I'm going to-" I didn't even need to finish my sentence all he did was a wink at me while bobbing his head. I started thrusting my hips up to math his bobbing, I even put my hands on his head forcing him to stay down on my dick. Not even a second later I blew my load right down his throat. He couldn't take it all so some landed on my stomach and his face.  
"Your cum is delicious and a bit bitter. Want a taste?" I didn't even have time to give a verbal response because we went back to French kissing and I could taste the cherry drink along with some of my cum. We both pulled back panting from exhaustion.  
"I didn't do you let me pay you back" Tyler stopped me before I went below his waist.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll just have to repay me in the future. Let's just sleep" I didn't object, so we went back to cuddling and he nuzzled into my neck and started purring before he went to sleep.

"I love you Tyler" I got no response; just like I expected.

* * *

**Michael: What the hell was that bullshit!**   
**Arthur: It's called you're not Tyler's boyfriend.**   
**Skye: More like Action is bad at implementing characters.**   
**Jason: I wasn't mentioned once in this chapter.**   
**Luke: Believe it or not you're more of a side character like me.**   
**Xavier: Where was I this whole day?**   
**Action: No one cares to know. You'll get your date with Tyler soon. Next up is Arthur.**   
**Arthur: Don't forget to fav, follow and review for the story and remember Action is looking for some new OC's to join this story.**


	10. Poni Adventure

**Published Date: 4/2/2019**

**Action: Okay Tyler's and Arthur's date.  
Xavier: I do not approve.  
Chris: Same here.  
Skye: Guys just leave it alone. Don't be hatters while there is love in the air.  
Tyler&Arthur:*Blush* We don't love each other.  
Jason: You better not, Arthur is my man.**

**Jax: STFU. Any way for disclaimer Action does not on Pokémon or these place they head to.**

**Action: Also sorry for being gone for so long.**

* * *

~Tyler's~

I opened my eyes and saw grey fur. I don't think Arthur has fur. I tried to move to see who it was, but my head was killing.  
"Tyler. N-not yet" groaned a sleepy pup. That means Michael is in my bed and something happened and I don't remember.  
"Michael! Let go of me!" I screamed. Michael instantly shot awake.  
"What's going on?" He looked at me worriedly.  
"First let go of me and tell what happened last night" he bit his lip as he got out of the bed. He was only in his briefs and may I say I haven't had the time to study his body in the past. I also got out the bed and I was only in my shorts and for some reason I was embarrassed, so I pulled the blankets around me.  
"Last night we went to a bar you had too many 'sugary drinks' and was essentially drunk. I brought you back here and we had a fun time when we got back to the room" he blushed at the last part.  
"What do you mean by fun?" He looked at me shocked if I was lying about not remembering anything from last night. To my surprise, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down to the bed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like his forcefulness. He then leaned down and kissed me and this was a forceful and passionate kiss; he tasted of lemon, but I didn't care.  
He broke the kiss "does that remind you of last night" I nodded my head no. The last thing I remember is having the third Shirley Temple. He then started to snake his hands down my body to my shorts. "What about this I still owe you for last night" I pushed him off of me.  
"Sorry, but let's stop before we go any further" he frowned when I said that. "Also if you owe me a favor I'll be sure to use it in the future" I winked at him, but he then growled at me.  
"Tyler are you playing with me?" I was now confused and scared. "I know you do this to Xavier and Arthur, but stop when you're with me. You're playing with our emotions and this is not a game"  
"What do you mean we're all friends here" He just seemed angrier.  
"The three of us like you okay. All of us have wanted you and you're making it hard to show who you like back"  
"Michael I didn't mean-" he cut me off  
"I'm just going to go have a fun day" he got dressed quickly and left the room leaving me shocked. I went to the bathroom to clean off the concealer from yesterday and looked at the bite mark on my neck.  
"Was Arthur the right choice?" I jumped as I saw Michael in the doorway through the mirror.  
"I wanted to tell you guys, but the cruise" he shook his head.  
"I not mad it's the fact he got to you before me" I felt bad.  
"I do like you, but I want to give Arthur a try" he smiled with his tooth hanging out.  
"When you change your mind, call me" he then left and I waited for the door to fully close. I guess it's time to get ready for my date with Arthur. I got a text from him saying to wear something I would at the beach, so I wore a sky blue floral button down leaving it unbuttoned and wore sky blue shorts with bubbles on them. I also had to cover up my love mark so my friends won't notice. So I put some red dye on a gauze pad and used a band-aid to put it on my neck. I left my room meeting everyone on deck and everyone was in full conversation until they say me.  
"What happened to your neck? I hope Michael didn't do it" Jax spoke with lidded eyes as I saw Arthur glaring at Michael.  
"No, it wasn't Michael. I was getting dressed and cut my neck on my…" I am a terrible liar. I was having a hard time coming up with a lie. "On my desk when I was bending over" Skye just laughed as everyone stared at me blankly.  
"Tyler you're such a cults" Jason started laughing with her.  
"Anyway, I'm taking Arthur for the day so… bye" I grabbed Arthur by the wrist and dragged him off the boat at the dock of Mele Mele island. I swear as we left I saw a grin appear on Skye's lips. After that feverish rush, I turned to a confused Garchomp.  
"Are you okay? If Michael did anything to you, you would tell me" I remove the gauze pad and band-aid from neck to reveal his mating mark. "Wait, why aren't you wearing concealer!?" I smiled at him.  
"Why would I. We are going on our date today" his jaw dropped.  
"What about keeping our relationship on the down low" I giggled as I kissed him on the cheek.  
"When we're with our friends. I don't care what all of Alola thinks" he smiled as he pulled out a blue cloth.  
"I need you to put this over your eyes" I was confused.  
"What for?" He smirked with one tooth hanging out. Damn just that smile makes him look hot. It doesn't help that he's wearing a golden floral button-down that's wide open and golden trunks that reveal his V-Line and can leave to wonder what's further. I guess I've been staring for a while because "Tyler, you're blushing again" I heard as someone snapped their fingers.  
"Yeah okay," he smiled as he went behind me putting the cloth over my eyes. "What are you doing?"  
"You just agreed to me putting the cloth over your eyes" I huffed. "If you didn't I would've forced it on you anyway" I blushed at the thought of Arthur's forcefulness. I felt him grab my shoulders and we started to walk in a direction.  
"Arthur, I'm scared" personally I don't like not knowing where I'm going and I can't see, so can you blame me.  
"Don't be I'm guiding you" he whispered in my ear and it relaxed me instantly. We walked for about ten minutes and I could hear the sound of crunching sand and hear the ocean waves. Instantly we stopped and Arthur took off the blindfold. I saw a couple of Mantine on the beach and some other Pokémon.  
"Are we learning to Mantine surf" Arthur nodded and I squealed. "Thanks, Arty!" I saw him visibly blush after the nickname I just gave him.  
"Let's do this quick we still have another place to hit up after this place" we went up to a Dewott and asked for lessons on surfing.  
"Of course I can dude" we instantly got on some Mantine. Mines name was Izzy. I had no trouble with controlling her as she was gentle with me and I was gentle with her. The Dewott named Ivan was impressed with my skills. Though Arthur's Mantine was a little rougher than mine and he was having trouble staying on.  
"Between you and me your mate her isn't good at surfing" I blushed as Ivan said, mate. "He is your mate right. Or does that bite belong to someone else" I nodded? " One thing I don't understand then is why doesn't he have a mark?"  
"We're sorta new to being mates" he nodded his head understanding. After our short conversation, we continued to learn how to surf; he even taught us tricks like the Starmie 720 and the Primarina Twist. After learning to surf I saw Arthur head out deep in the ocean.  
"Izzy let's go catch up to them" and Izzy went faster. After about ten minutes of chase, I caught up with Arthur. "Where are we going?" He chuckled.  
"It's a surprise" and he sped off heading up a huge wave doing a Lanturn 360. I did a Starmie 720 just to show off that I'm better at surfing.  
I saw an incoming island and I heard Arthur yell to me " I'll race ya to the island and the loser has to do the winner three favors for the day" he instantly raced off. I tried to catch up, but I was still behind. How did he learn how to control his Mantine all of a sudden. After another ten minutes, the Mantine seemed burnt out, but I could see the sandy beach and it was about 200 meters away. I did manage to get ahead of Arthur and I was almost there when; All I saw was a huge wave of water come crashing down on me. I closed my eyes and held on tight to my Mantine. When I opened them my fur and scales were wet and I could see Arthur on the shore smiling at me.  
"That's cheating, you splashed me" I yelled as I was getting off of Izzy.  
"No, It's just strategy" he smirked as I punched him in the arm. " I won the bet and now I have three favors" I let out a heavy sigh.  
"The last time you used a favor you made me get ice cream" he rolled his eyes.  
"Any way we're here Poni beach on Poni island" I gasped. This is what I personally like to call the island of dragons because this is where some of the most powerful dragons come from.  
"Sugoi" I squealed. Oops, I let out my inner anime child.  
"I know it's awesome and that's why we're spending our date here" I wrapped my arm around Arthur's neck trapping him in a hug. He hugged me back wrapping his hands around my lower back.  
"Now let's head to the main beach" we walked past the Mantine surfing as I said bye to Izzy and past the snack shack; Finally coming across the main beach and there was a decent amount of Pokémon here. There was one thing I noticed some Pokémon were completely naked. This made me blush.  
"Arthur, some Pokémon are naked here" he laughed at me.  
"Well, of course, they are this is a beach where you can wear your clothes or not" I had a deeper shade of crimson across my face. Arthur and I found a spot in the sand and put our towels down which I didn't even know we had. As I sat down I saw Arthur take off his shirt and trunks leaving him in a sorta tight blue and silver speedo. I scanned him up and down admiring every part of his body. His pecs, his biceps, his abs, and the incredibly sexy V-line; which has me drooling for what's beneath the suit. What made it worse was he had a bulge in the suit too. Soon, Arthur went into the water, but I staying on the towels playing with my fur. I had it specifically covering my mark. While Arthur was in the water I would see the occasional Pokémon come up and talk to him.  
"Hey there cutie" I turned around and saw a muscularly sculpted Kommo-o. He only had on an orange speedo that was way too tight and showed a bulge. I was blushing.  
"Hi" I stood up and this guy was towering over me. Though as I stood up he looked at me up and down.  
"It's rare to see a Noivern around here and let me say you are the cutest" this guy was throwing compliments left and right and I would be wrong to say I didn't like them. "My name is John and yours" I smiled.  
"Tyler"  
"Well Tyler if you need to be shown around I could be your guide"  
"He won't need a tour from you because I'm the only guide he needs" Arthur came out of nowhere I didn't hear him making his way over here.  
"What are you his boyfriend?" John gave a snarky response.  
"Maybe I am" Arthur looked like he was going to mega evolve when.  
"There's no point in fighting. You'll just get hurt and there while be no resolve for this inconvenience" we all turned around to see a Pokémon with many different limbs like a fin tail, or his claws.  
"Who are you?" Asked John a little annoyed.  
"The name is team Skull Gladion and I'm only here to deal with that Noivern" he pointed to me. What did I do to get on his radar? "You messed with some of my numskulls yesterday and I'm here to knock you down to size. Will you accept my challenge?"  
"Yes I do" he nodded.  
"If you didn't know I'm a synthetic Pokémon known as Silvally" Arthur stepped in front of me.  
"You'll fight me not him" the monstrosity scoffed.  
"I know your not his boyfriend, I saw him with a mightyena the other day and I see no point in you defending him. You'll only get hurt"  
"Arthur let me do this I did win the deck tournament" Arthur sighed in defeat.  
"Okay if you say so" he walked away from me and instantly the beast attacked me. I easily dodged flying high. I looked down and I could see he was putting a light blue disk in his jaw. Instantly the blades on his head turned light blue and so did his fin. I shot a dragon pulse at him and when the sand cleared he didn't even look phased.  
"I guess you didn't notice what happens when I put in one of my memory cards" I'm confused. What the heck is a memory card?  
I didn't even get a chance to comprehend what he was talking about until he jumped and clawed me out the air saying "Multi Attack!" If that is a normal type move why did it hurt, so much? The attack hit me in the chest and I instantly felt cold. I landed in the sand with a huge thud. "Stop now there is no point in you continuing this fight you will only get hurt" I shot him with a boomburst. He took the move head on because he was right in front of me.  
"Never!" I flicked my earring and I was encased in a shell I'm fairly familiar with. I grew my second pair of wings, my hair grew longer and my tail turned more into a fin. The shell burst and I came out in my new form.  
"Multi Attack!" he charged at me.  
"I don't think so" I created three hurricanes trapping the monstrosity inside. "BoomBurst!" The soundwave got trapped in the hurricanes and the hurricanes got bigger and were making a screeching sound. All the Pokémon on the beach was covering their ears and screaming. "Special move Ultrasound!" I couldn't see the beast anymore so I assumed the fight was over; also my mega evolution went away signifying that the fight was over. I returned to the beach next to Arthur and John. When I did Arthur hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.  
"Hey, Noivern" I let go of Arthur and turned around to see Gladion. "You may have won, but don't go sticking your nose in team Skulls business and here have this" He stuck out his hand he had a red and yellow cloth. "This is a Focus Sash, I'm pretty sure you know what it does" I nodded knowing how it works. I took it from him and he walked away from the beach.  
"Nice job cutie and back to what I was asking before, do you need a guide?" I ignored his question entirely. I walked over to Arthur and wrapped the sash around his neck like a bandana.  
"No thanks I'm on vacation with my boyfriend" and I kissed Kommo-o on the cheek. "Though I do like having friends, so can I have your phone" He hands it over and I write my information in. " I'll be talking to you soon" I started picking up our things and dragging Arthur to the dock area.  
"What the hell was that!" I looked at Arthur's face and he looked angry and happy.  
"The sash or the Kommo-o"  
"The Kommo-o!"  
"Oh, that. That was my flirting skills" Arthur gave me a confused look.  
"I find that hard to believe because before we started dating you were a nervous wreck when you wanted to talk to me" I rolled my eyes.  
"You still don't some things about me Arthur," I said with a playful voice. "Anyway, where are we off to next?" My question got answered by him putting a cloth over my eyes again.  
"You trust me, right?" I nodded yes. "Okay just keep walking till I say stop" we were walked for a while to the point where my feet wanted to give out. "Okay stop" I did a dead stop as I took off the blindfold. I saw a small hot spring.  
"Where are we?" I saw Arthur hop in the water.  
"We're near the ruins of hope. I rented us a private hot spring. Get in" I got rid of my button-down shirt and tossed my phone to the side and got in. The water was so relaxing and hot. "Hey, come sit down on my lap" I saw nothing wrong with it and I did. Then I realized Arthur isn't wearing a suit and I'm sitting on his dick; I instantly blush. "Is something wrong?"  
"Are you naked?" He laughed at me.  
"Of course I am; How else would I get the full experience of a hot spring. Also, we are dating, so it doesn't matter right?"  
"I guess so" I still wasn't able to relax. I felt the dragon's hands rub up and down my curves. Then Arthur started to nibble along my neck and jawline. I was letting out little moans as I started to melt into his touch. I got rid of my trunks because of all of this sexual tension building up in my crotch. I could feel Arthur's dick pressing against my ass.  
"Tyler you wanna do it here?" He whispered in my ear with his deep voice that I could listen to for hours.  
"Anytime with you" he switched our positions so I could ride him. Since we were in the water we didn't need lube. I sat down on his dick and was able to take most of it in. Why does it always make me feel full, but I love this feeling. It took a minute before I could take it all the way. Then I became a bull rider as I just kept going up and down as fast as I could. Arthur was moaning while thrusting up in me. After a fast ride for a few minutes, Arthur started to get a bit aggressive and change our position. He had me pinned down by my wrists over the edge of the spring and I could look into his eyes and I saw passion in his eyes. He wasn't easy with his entry though; he fucked me rough from the start. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it and to add to my pleasure he was nibbling my ear, my neck, and we were making out. I was a moaning mess the whole time screaming his name.  
"Arthur, harder" he instantly complied and was hitting my insides deeper to the point he was hitting my prostate. I was screaming at the top of my lungs at this point and I was going completely feral. "Arthur, c-can I g-give my m-mating m-mark," I said between pants. He gave my answer by moving his head to the side and letting go of my wrists. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung myself to him as he kept fucking me. I could feel his knot slapping my ass; meaning he's close to Cumming. I started to lick the scales on his neck and nibble along it. I guess that was enough to send him over the edge because he instantly popped his knot in and came inside me. I came all over our chests as I dug my fangs in his neck piercing his scales. I could feel his seed inside me, so warm and filling.  
"Tyler can you let go?" I instantly stopped marking him and saw the mark bleed a bit, so I started to lick it. Arthur would occasionally wince each time.  
"How long are we going to be stuck for?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Maybe an hour" I sighed.  
"Just means I get to spend more time with my boyfriend" I snuggled up close to him as he sat us back down in the water.  
"Tyler you know I love" I gasped in shock. Arthur the famous Garchomp loves me a shy unapproachable Noivern.  
"How do you know that you love me?" Arthur chuckled at my response.  
"Love is when the time you spend with the one you love is perfect and when you're apart you're still fine. They help you grow as a person and make you feel better and you make them feel the same. You make my every day and you have changed me for the better and I shower you with my love and you are all I need in return. I do Love you" I giggled a bit.  
"I didn't need a whole speech about it" he scoffed.  
"Thanks for indulging me opening up to you" he sounded a bit upset.  
"You know I didn't mean it like that" I quickly kissed him on the lips. "Well, I love you too" he trapped me in a bear hug.  
"Also as a symbol of our love, we both have our marks" We sat there in the hot springs a while waiting for Arthur's knot to go away. We just enjoyed each other's company. I started to snuggle into his chest. I started to doze off and go to sleep.

**Flashback**

**When they were eleven.**  
"Arthur what movie should we watch" I looked towards the Gabite.  
"How about the 'Adventures of Lucio and Grey'" I looked at him funny.  
"Aren't the two main characters male and gay and it's about them falling in love over a series of events" he laughed as he hooked his arm around me.  
"Just like us" I blushed as he whispered it into my ear. He just laughed at me. "Still as easy as ever to fluster" I rolled my eyes as he let go of me. "Also no this is about to detectives who fall in love with each others wives" I put the disk in the DVD player and it started up. Arthur pulled me closer and I snuggled up under his chin and watched the movie just enjoying each other. I knew that day I felt something for my land shark best friend. **  
Flashback over**

* * *

**Action: What a beautiful way to end the chapter with true love.  
Tyler&Arthur:*Blush* um this is all CGI.  
Action: your point?  
Arthur: This isn't real.  
Action: say that to your contract.  
Jax: Just go with it.  
Jason: That should've been me spending time with Arthur.  
Chris: Will I ever get to be the slightest bit intimate with Tyler.  
Action: You know this story isn't all about love, you know.  
All of them: You make it seem like it.  
Action: That's my cue to leave bye.  
Luke: Don't forget to fav, follow and review. Also, remember we are looking for new OC's to join the story, so don't forget to submit some.**


	11. Mele Mele Resort/Akala Show

**Publication Date: 5/19/2020**

**Action: okay came out with this real quick so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long for the cruise to finish.**

**Jax** **: I'm pretty sure the audience is a bunch of dust since last chapter.**

 **Xavier** **: There's no need for sarcasm. Action is trying his best.**

 **Action** **: without further ado Xavier and Tyler's date along with Jax and Skye's date.**

 **Jax** **: I never said I liked her.**

 **Action** **: I and the audience beg to differ.**

 **Jax** **:-_-**

 **Tyler** **: Anyway Action does not own pokemon; game freak does and what a wonderful company to create a species like me.**

* * *

~Tyler's~

I opened my eyes and the first thing I feel is someone nibbling on my neck and the second thing is I'm in my suite on the cruise ship.

"Tyler you are finally awake. How ya feeling?" I wouldn't know. I can't remember anything after the hot springs.

"What did we do after the hot springs? I can't remember" I could hear Arthur chuckle.

"Well we went and got malasadas and saw the Altar of Sunne; you even took pictures on your phone" Arthur let go of me and I sat up on the bed and I heard rattling. What the hell was that?

"Then we got some drinks and came back here" I looked over the edge of the bed and saw cans of 'Amor Rojo' **A/N If you didn't know the drinks that are in partial Spanish are made up. Though the drinks on Michael's date were real.**

"Did I drink too much?" Arthur gave me a bashful look.

"Is eight too much?"

"I drank eight cans of these things" he nodded at as I fell on the bed. "Arthur you know I have a problem. Can you help me?"

"With what?" Oh he knows, he just wants me to say it. I look up at him and he has a huge smirk on his face.

"My sugar problem" he just laughed.

"Sure, but you are way more fun when you're on sugar" he whined.

"If you like a slutty boyfriend who can't remember anything from the last night. Then sure enjoy me on sugar" he burst out in laughter. I walked out of the bed unamused and went to the bathroom to put on some concealer. As I was putting it on my mark I saw Arthur come in the bathroom through the mirror.

"Whyyyyy are you covering it up?" He whined as if he was a child.

"Because we're hanging out with our friends today and I'm not telling them" he groaned. "Also I have to put some on you too" he gave me a what the fuck look.

"Why, I want pokemon to see it" I huffed.

"Because I said so," I had to fight with him to get it on. It took about ten minutes before I finished. "See it looks as if nothing happened" he let out a long and drained sigh.

"Though you look way better with my mark" he whispered in my ear and I blushed madly to the point my pelt turned pink. He started to wrap his hands around my waist.

"Stop! Not now. We have to get dressed and go"

"Fine" he let go of me.

"I'm going back to my room to change. See you on deck" he blew me a kiss before he left. I started to get dressed and I wore a shirt that had a delta Noivern on it and it said 'I'm perfect the way I am' and I wore moss green shorts. When I went back to the bathroom I wanted to try a new hairstyle; at least with my fur. So, I dyed the tips blue and green; then I tied my fur back in dreads. It was sorta a pain in the ass, but the final result was perfect. I'll probably wear it out for a while. It looks better than a Lucario's after it was freshly washed. After admiring myself I left my room to head to the dining hall where Arthur, Skye, Jax, and Jason were at a table chatting. From where I was I could see Jason trying to flirt with Arthur, but Arthur sat there until amused. When I got there I grabbed the seat on the other side of Arthur. When I sat down Arthur's face immediately brightened and focused his attention on me. I looked to where Jason was and he had his cheeks allow puffed up, but Arthur didn't notice.

"Tyler I haven't talked to you since before we docked in Alola. I see you've been hanging out with Michael and Arthur" Skye put emphasis hanging out and Michael. At the sound of Michael's name, I saw Arthur grit his teeth.

" Yeah, but I plan to just relax on mele mele island" everyone looked at me shocked.

" You're not going to hang out with Xavier like this is a dating sim!?" That outburst made me spit out my tea I was drinking.

"Well y-yea-h m-my l-l-life isn't a-a g-am-e" I choked out as I was coughing. Everyone was now laughing at me. I could feel my face heating up.

"Sorry Tyler, but you should see yourself right now" I looked a Jax whom made the comment and he was even laughing

"I don't need this right now!" I stormed out the room and of the ship into town looking for a way to calm myself down.

* * *

~Xavier's~

I was just walking through Hau'oli city when I saw a cute dragon eating ice cream on a bench.

"Come here often?" The dragon looked up and glared at me; I just smirked.

"Leave me alone big bro. It's already been a long day" I looked at my phone it was only noon.

"What could you have possibly done?" he stood up and threw out his cup.

"Was mocked at breakfast, Team Skull won't leave me alone, and there's this guy who keeps trying to ask me out" He starts walking towards a spa. "You coming?" he said as he walks through the entrance. I followed after him and the inside is a sight to behold. They had statues of Solgaleo and Lunala which seemed like gold and a noivern, a pikachu and a sylveon statue. We were greeted by a sylveon and brionne.

"Hi welcome to Legendary Resort" the brionne greeted.

"Hi I'm Tyler and I'm here with my brother Xavier to enjoy the resort" The Sylveon smiled sweetly.

"Where would you like to go?" The sylveon said handing us a list of areas.

"Devil's pl-" I was cut off by Tyler.

"Dragons den please" The Sylveon smiled and lead us down a long hallway. The Sylveon gave us a tour while taking us to the Dragons Den.

"If you look to the left you'll see the Devil's playhouse area," the Sylveon said. I looked and it was heavenly. There was a hot spring, a lava spring, and even a sex spa.

"Down boy, we're heading to the Dragons Den. I know you'll enjoy it". As he said that we came to a dragon head with its mouth open.

"This is the Dragons Den, enjoy" the Sylveon smiled sweetly. We went in the dragon's mouth and inside there was a hot spring, sand spring, sauna, steam room, and a massage area. There was a couple of pokemon here; I saw a Kommo-o, Druddigon, and a Dragonite.

"Xavier let's go in the steam room" I looked to my little bro and he was already stripped to his underwear walking to the steam room. I did the same stripping to my underwear and put my clothes in a cubby with his. I walked in and Jason was in there charting with Tyler. Since when were they friends?

" Tyler I wish that he would take me back, but he's so stubborn and keeps trying to get with you" I saw Tyler visibly blush.

" Yeah... I think he'll see you in the near future" Tyler started to fight with his hands and scratch the back of his neck as I sat down next him.

" You realize you are talking to someone who also has a crush on him" Jason rolled his eyes as Tyler kept scratching sheepishly. I started to see a little scar on his neck.

" Anyway, Jason what are you doing here?" he stood up about to leave.

"To relax before we head home to Evergreen. I'll see you two on the ship" he leaves and winks at Tyler. Tyler just growls in annoyance. Tyler started to lay his head down in my lap.

"Xavier do you know what you could give me as the best birthday gift?" I pondered my mind a bit.

"I don't know. A Z-crystal wasn't enough?" He just started to laugh at me.

"All I want from you is a kiss" after he said that I pinned him down on the wooden bench we were sitting on. He let out a quiet moan and instantly connected our lips in a passionate kiss. I bit down on his lower lip and he opened his mouth and I ventured and tasted the unknown area. After five minutes of making out, we heard the door open and we stopped abruptly. We saw Michael enter with a shiny female dragalge.

"Xavier, can we get out of here?" I could Tyler panicking underneath me. I couldn't really give him a response he dragged me out of the spa grabbing our clothes with us. We were outside the building panting while trying to put our clothes on.

"Tyler! What the hell!" Tyler only looked at me with a submissive expression while rubbing his neck.

"Sorry I remembered that I have tickets to the battle royal dome on Akala Island and we'll be late if we don't go now" That was a lie, but I have no problem watching pokemon fight.

* * *

~Jax's~

Skye and I are on Royal Avenue enjoying malasadas and exploring the town.

"Jax do you think we could watch a match in the battle royal dome?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. Why does she act so much like a kid and it ruins my chill vibe I got going on, but I can't even resist her cute and hypnotizing eyes.

"Fine, but only because it's our last night here" she squealed. I don't understand how Tyler deals with this girl sometimes. We entered the dome and took our seats between the Charizard and Haxorus field entrance. Not too soon after we sat down the lights dimmed and there was a spotlight on a Krokorok.

"Hello there I'm your host tonight K-rock and I'm here to introduce the four battle royal fighters!" the whole crowd started to cheer and it hurt my ears. Places like this are not my cup of tea. I prefer to spend my time in the lost forest reading or go exploring new areas, but I'm here with Skye to show her a good time. "From the Charizard mouth, we have a Scizor from Poni island named Mike!" The crowd cheered again and honestly this Scizor didn't look like shit compared to me. "From the Gyarados mouth, we have a Decidueye from Mele Mele island named leaf!" the whole crowd booed and I don't understand why the only reason I could think up of is the fact that he was shiny.

"Don't listen to them! I'm sure you're gonna win tonight!" that random outburst from Skye really scared me. Though the ghost bird looked right at Skye and he wrote on one of his feathers and shot it into her seat. She quickly took it and sat it across her lap and I didn't even bother to ask her what it was.

"Coming from the Tyranitar mouth, we have the newest hit sensation in Alola a SIlvally name Gladion!" This guy must be a celebrity because he was getting a standing ovation from the audience. "Lastly coming from the Haxorus mouth, we have a blue Sylveon named Ashley!" The crowd went wild, but why can't I help that I heard that name before.

"OMA! Do you know who that is Jax?" she screamed and I looked at her; her eyes were like stars beaming with excitement.

"No, but it sounds familiar" she shook her head as if I disappointed her.

"That's one of Tyler's cousins also known as a famous pokemon performer and coordinator! And she's our age!" That's why she sounded really familiar.

"Tonight folks there's a twist! Just like last night the top 2 finishers qualify for holy in Evergreen!" the crowd roars with excitement. "Though Gladion can't win that prize because he already qualified. All right let the battle royal begin!" Gladion instantly put some red CD on a dock on the side of his mouth.

"Multi attack!" he slashed the Scizor, but it wasn't some ordinary slash attack it had a scorching flame to it.

"Gladion's off to a good start knocking out Mike!" The whole crowd started to cheer including Skye and I. The final three pokemon dragged out the fight for a while, but Ashley was able to tire out Gladion and Leaf was able to knock him out with a cool finisher called "Shining Feather" soon after the fight Ashley and Leaf got invited to Holy road and Skye and I dipped. We went to Wela Volcano to enjoy the sight of an active volcano and enjoy the stars.

Skye then looked over at me: "Jax I know I recently got out of a relationship and I met you about a week ago, but I kind of like you" I was a little surprised, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like a little bit. Then I kissed her, but it was a quick one and when I pulled away I knew she wanted more.

"If you want to talk about 'us' more meet me at my room on the ship" with that I got up and walked back to a boat to go to Mele Mele. Though when I was at the bottom of the volcano I saw her stargazing with Leaf.

* * *

~Tyler's~

It's the last day of the cruise and we should be docking in Evergreen in about two hours. RIght now Arthur and I are enjoying our time together while packing up our stuff in my room.

"Tyler. shouldn't we tell everyone about us?" I gave him a confused look. "Why didn't we tell anyone that we are mates?" My mouth made the form of an 'O.'

"This was a vacation for everyone. I didn't want that to ruin my time with everyone" Arthur looked at me with a pouty face.

"And what if I wanted to all to myself this whole cruise?" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway can you help me undo my dreads? I plan to cut my fur before we leave" before I knew it he cut the dreads and I watched six inches of my fur hit the ground. **A/N: Noivern's fur are about 10 inches thick.** " Hey now my neck feels exposed" Arthur just smirked.

"That's the point" he started to leave a hot trail of kisses along my neck.

"Arthur we should be getting ready" I tried to argue, but with no avail.

"We are getting ready" he started to nibble on my soft scales leaving hickeys all over my neck.

" Let's take this to-"

"Tyler I haven't seen Arthur anywhere and if-" this love fest was cut short in more ways than one.

"I thought we could actually be friends and then I find out you gave your mating mark to the guy I really want" I felt like I was on a lit train heading straight into the side of a mountain.

"Jason we are friends, just I wasn't going to tell you till later" he started crying.

" What? That I'm dating your crush behind your back and can we still be friends?"

"Jason you know I still care about you. It's just I really like Tyler and want to see where this goes" Arthur was getting a bit defensive.

"So I'm not good enough. Bye you two I hope you have fun" and Jason left the room as fast as he came.

"So will Jason be okay?" I ask with a hint of fear.

"He'll be fine give him about two weeks" Arthur said with his signature smirk.

 **Flashback** **When they were eleven**

"Arthur you will come back?" I had tears in my eyes having to see my best friend go.

"Of course I will and when I do we will be the best of friends" The gabite kissed my forehead.

"Arthur it's time to go!" A Prinplup yelled.

"Coming Jared!" Arthur started to walk to the limo. "Tyler…" I never heard the last part, but it was too late to ask he was in the limo. At that time that was the first time my eyes turned blue.

**Flashback over**

* * *

**Action: Not bad, the cruise is finally done.**

**Luke** **: what about the rest of the book?**

**Action: we're barely half way done.**

**ALL** **: WHAT!**

**Action: Don't worry most of you are going to be in the continuation of the series Ferrum league adventures.**

**James** **: Some of us actually want to quit.**

 **Ashley** **: Don't quit Leaf, Gladion, and I just got here.**

 **Chris** **: Meh**

**Action: Anyway don't forget to Fav, comment and review I really need the help.**

**P.S: I'm going to try to update this every two weeks that I'm up to date with both my stories on wattpad and here.**


	12. Old 'Friends' New Friends

**Published on 6/4/2019**

**Action: So I'm going to stick to my new writing schedule so people who enjoy this can enjoy this story in an orderly fashion.**

**Arthur: I bet he'll crack after the third chapter on this schedule.**

**Skye: Arthur shut and just deal with what he sends our way.**

**Gladion: *reads script* what the hell is this crap.**

**Jason: That's what I've been saying.**

**Action: Lanion disclaimer, please.**

**Everyone: *Gasp***

**Lanion: Yeah I'm back and Action doesn't own pokemon or the songs.**

* * *

~Skye's~

It has been about two months since cruise meaning it's January and we're close to the end of the month. Right now Tyler, Arthur, Jax, Jason and I are hanging out in town and walking around. Michael isn't here because he goes to school in the Darkmoon area of the elemental region. There are three giant areas in the Elemental region: Hot rock, Darkmoon, and Evergreen all neighboring each other, but Michael said he'd come by later. We soon stumbled across a hot topic and went in. I came across a necklace that had a delta symbol engraved on it and it looked nice. It had a silver chain and it looked like a moon rock, so I bought it. I looked towards Arthur and Tyler and Tyler was trying to not let Arthur buy him earring and crop top. Both looking pretty nice, but I guess Tyler wanted to pay for it. I looked towards Jason and he is quietly fuming while looking over towards Arthur and Tyler. I started to look around for Jax, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Then a hand touched my shoulder and I heard "guess who?" I jumped and blushed. I turned around to see Jax laughing and smiling at me.

"Don't do that! Es-especially to a girl" I was blushing madly that whole time. It's almost that time of year for me and my emotions heighten and so does my sensitivity to everything.

"Okay, sorry princess," he said with a matter of fact tone.

"I'll be outside" with that I left and was met with a warm breeze. It felt great against my fur and was relaxing my body. I guess now would be the best time to talk about the weather in this region: in the summer it's blazing hot especially in Hot rock and then the winter it's lows are seventy degrees Fahrenheit; Right now it's about eighty. Not even ten minutes later everyone else comes and Tyler looked great he was wearing his new shiny noibat crop top with his purple shorts along with his mega stone earing and his crown necklace. A/N: He is wearing the same necklace that Sora wears in the kingdom hearts series. All the accessories complement him well and you would never think this but he actually has abs. Arthur had a proud expression on his face as he looked Tyler up and down.

"See you look perfect" Tyler blushed staring at his boyfriend.

"Though I could have bought it myself" we just started moving towards the Evergreen mall. When we got there that dark dog Michael was already there.

"How did you know we would be here," I asked surprised. All he had to do was point towards Tyler who was taking a bunch of pictures so he could post them later. "I see" I cleared my throat " let's go in" we all went to the center of the mall. We all decided to meet back here in four hours, so Jax and I left to go see a movie. I saw the rest of the guys leave and head to the game center of the mall. Boys am I right.

"Jax?" I guess I snapped him out of a daze because he shook his head before he responded.

"Yeah?"

"What movie do you want to see?" I see a blush appear on his face. Is he okay? He never blushes.

"Anything you want to see" I sprung to life.

"Cool, we're going to see the new Detective Pikachu Right now!" I started running towards the ticket booth as Jax was following behind.

"Skye, slow down you might hurt yourself" I just acted like I couldn't hear him as we reached the front doors of the theater.

* * *

~Tyler's~

(I was listening to believe in my Existence from vanguard while writing this portion [Believe in my existence](https://youtu.be/nz0BwC0ic6M))

I was walking with Michael, Arthur, and Jason to my favorite card shop. Yes, I play card games sue me. We all walked in the place its name is 'Leaf Q cards' the place is pretty popular especially on Friday nights which it is a Friday and it's five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Babe I'll be back near the end of the event because Jason and I are going to watch Endgame"

"Okay" I kissed Arthur and it felt great as it always does along with these last two months he's been really sweet. With that Jason and Arthur left to go see their movie leaving me to play in this card shop tournament with Michael. I went up to a Zoroark who was working behind the cash register; he looked a bit younger than me and was wearing a green Rowlet shirt and shorts.

"How may I help you today?" I saw him blush slightly; probably because of what I'm wearing. Note to self bring a zip-up hoodie next time.

"My friend Michael and I are here to enter your Cardfight Vanguard tournament" he nodded as I gave him five hundred poke dollars and then typed our names in a computer. A/N: Cardfight Vanguard is a real card game and I play it when I have the chance. "Michael what deck did you bring today?" he pulled out three different ones from his backpack.

"You choose which one I use" I shivered it has been a while since I heard Michael's voice since we haven't hung out in about month due to issues out of my control. I choose the one with the decks Avatar being 'No Life King, Death Anchor' it's imaginary gift is Protect. "So I get to use my new Dark Irregulars deck" he smirked showing his one canine. Sometimes I swear him and Arthur are one in the same.

"Well I'm using my Tachikaze deck," I said while I played with my hair. We then heard the sound of a mic. Then I saw the Zoroark from earlier about to speak.

"Hi my name is Zack and I'm tonight's host. Tonight fifteen of you signed up, so I'll be joining you guys. Tonight's style is point round robin, after four rounds we'll see who the top four players are and do semi-finals and finals from there" Everyone clapped. "Now look at the giant board to see your first match" everyone started to sit down at their respective tables for their first match. I was was up against a female Leafeon named Tola. Ironically she was using a Great Nature deck. We placed our Grade zeros down and drew our starting hands.

"Stand up my, Vanguard" and we flipped them face up.

* * *

[Timek skip to semi-finals]

( I'm not writing six Vanguard fights tonight)

"Okay here are our top four competitors tonight. I first place so far with four wins and no loses it's the cute Noivern, Tyler!" Everyone cheered for me as I made my appearance. " In second place with three wins and one loss it's the savage Mightyena, Michael" All the female players squealed looking at Michael as all the guys just glared. "In third place with three wins and one loss, it's your favorite announcer Zack" the whole place just boomed with excitement. Is this guy really that popular here? " And in fourth place with three wins and one loss, we have our serious Aggron David" the crowd kinda went quiet. "Now first match David versus Tyler" David held up his hand as for everyone to stop.

"Don't worry about this match because I forfeit. This guy has anything and everything that counter my Gear Chronicle deck" with that he left heading out of the shop.

"Man what a party pooper" Everyone just laughed. " Okay next match then, which is me versus Michael" While they set up I went outside to the second floor get Ice cream. My favorite is Cookie dough by the way.

While I was eating it with a spoon I could hear "Why haven't I thought of that before!" That was Jason's voice. I could see him and Arthur walking to the card shop so I walked back down to meet them there. Though I was surprised to see who they were with; the one person I can't stand Lanion although something seemed off with Arthur.

"Hey Arty, how was the movie?" I quickly kissed him on the cheek; Though, he looked disgusted.

" The movie was fine but who said you could kiss me?" Now I'm confused and he looked serious. He then proceeded to walk over to Lanion pick him up and make out with him right in front of me.

"Ummm?" I honestly couldn't respond I was in so much shock while Jason was stifling a laugh. Tears started to breach my eyes as I said: " I can't even leave you alone for a few hours and you're already hooking up with someone else!" they broke their kiss much to Lanion's disappointment.

Arthur just gave me a blank stare " I don't know what you mean. You're just my friend Tyler" that just broke me as tears were streaming down my face. Then I heard footsteps I look up and it's Zack.

"Lanion how many times do I have to tell you to stop using attract on pokemon outside of fights" Zack punched him in the head.

"Big bro that hurt!" Lanion whined. Wait! Zack is Lanion's older brother.

"And you" he pointed to Arthur and used false swipe. " Go back to normal" Arthur then shook his head.

"Oh hey Tyler, why are you crying?" He had concerned eyes "Did I do this?"

"Yes, but Lanion used attract on you" he wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead while pulling me in his embrace.

"Please forgive me, Ty" I look up at him while smiling.

"You've already been forgiven"

as I hug him back I hear a crowd go "Awww" I jumped. I forgot I'm in the middle of a tournament.

"Everyone back inside for the final match," Zack said with enthusiasm while dragging Lanion. "It's Tyler's Tachikaze against my Shadow Paladins. Everybody!"

"Stand up, Vanguard" the whole crowd cheered.

"I ride Fullbau" Zack smirked looking at me.

"I ride Dragon Egg" my DinoDragons will win. "Now I ride Assistopteryx"

"And Tyler rides a 9000 power high beast" for also being the player he's a great announcer. " I ride Blaster Javelin and call Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod to the back right rear-guard circle. Now using Witch's effect I rest her and soul blast 1. My vanguard now gets 10000 power and he's now at 18000 power attacking your vanguard" he was so enthusiastic about it this whole fight.

"I don't guard" he reveals for a drive check and got nothing and I check for damage and got no trigger. Score: Tyler:1 damage cards in hand: 6/ Zack: 0 damage Cards in hand: 6. "My turn I stand and draw and ride Ravenous Dragon, Megarex. Now I call Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex to my front right rear-guard circle and call Savage Raider to the front left rear-guard circle. With the effect of Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex he gets an equip gauge and Savage Raider allows him to have two" the crowd starts to gasp.

"Seems like Tyler is already starting his equip gauge strategy" man Zack can see right through me.

"Now I will attack with my vanguard" he looked unfazed and just flipped his hair.

"I don't guard"

"Drive trigger check and it's a front trigger and 10000 to all of the front row and attack with Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex(18000 power) and Savage Raider(19000 power)" he sat there unfazed once more.

"No guard and damage checks. . . no trigger" the crowd gasped. "Seems like Tyler has been able to put me to three damage" I just smirked.

"With the effect Ravenous Dragon, Megarex I counter blast one and retire Savage Raider and I draw a card. I end my turn"

"Tyler is in perfect sync with his Tachikaze cards, but I can't lose" his eyes started to glow blue" does he have psyquallia? "I stand and draw and now ride my avatar Blaster Dark. His effect counterblast 1 and retire one unit on my opponents' field. Now say goodbye to Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex" I laughed as I felt a hand touch my shoulder and it was Arthur. I kissed him.

"Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex effect soul blast 1 and choose an equip gauge and add it to my hand" Zack sat there smiling as I look him in his blue sparkling eyes.

"I call Blaster Axe to the left front rear-guard and Howl Owl to the back left rear-guard circles. Effect the effect of Blaster Dark; I discard one card from my hand and my vanguard has the twin-drive ability. Also the effect of Witch I rest her and soul blast 1. My vanguard now gets 10000 power and now he's at 20000 power. Now boosted by Howl Owl, Blaster Axe attacks your vanguard (15000 power)" I have one damage so I took it.

"Damage check… I got a draw trigger 10000 power to my vanguard and I draw a card"

"Now my vanguard attacks" his eyes are still blue which proves my theory from earlier.

"I don't guard"

"Drive checks… I got a draw trigger I draw a card and… a critical trigger. All effects to the vanguard"

"Damage checks… no triggers" Zack just sat there smirking. Now I'm sort of scared he's smirking while his eyes are flashing blue. Score: Tyler:4 damage cards in hand: 7/ Zack: 3 damage Cards in hand: 6.

"Now I have pulled ahead of Tyler will he be able to catch up?" The crowd just kept roaring.

" I stand and draw and now ride my avatar Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex. Now imaginary gift accel" I get another rear-guard circle but this unit gets another 10000 power.

"Tyler uses his gift. Now, this should be interesting" honestly I'm quaking in my boots.

" I call to the accel circle Assault Dragon, Blightops. Now I call to the front left rear guard circle Tyrant, Deathrex and to the back left rear-guard circle Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex, he gets an equip guage. Now I call Winged Dragon, Skyptero to the center back rear-guard circle. Finally, call Savage, King to the front right rear-guard circle and Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterex and he gets an equip gauge" I have the perfect setup for four attacks.

"Tyler seems like he's setting up a savage attack to end the game!" Zack's eyes became an even deeper shade of blue.

"Tyler finish this so I can give you your prize~" I blushed.

" My vanguard attacks boosted by Winged Dragon, Skyptero (20000 power). However, for each rear-guard circle occupied on my side, my vanguard gains 5000 power. So now he has 45000 power and gives all of my rear-guards equip gauge"

"I nullify the attack" I gritted my teeth.

"Twin drive… a front trigger and … nothing. Now my vanguards second effect; discard five equip gauge and all rear-guards gain 5000 power and if you have four damage or less you get dealt one damage" the crowd cheered as if I had him in a corner. "Blightops attacks (24000 power)."

"Guard!"

Ugh, he's always a step ahead. "Tyrant deathrex effect soulblast 1 and retire one of your other rear-guar], choose one of your opponent's front row rear-guards, and retire it. This unit gets 10000 power until the end of that battle for each gauge equipped. He gains 20000 power and I retire Skyptero, but I counterblast 1 and add it to my hand. Now boosted Deathrex is attacking (60000 power)"

"That's such a strong attack!" I heard Michael say, but it's not enough to win.

"No guard, damage check… no trigger" now he's at five damage.

" Boosted now savage king attacks (45000 power)" I can win?

"That's nullified" I knew it no he's going to end it. Score: Tyler:4 damage cards in hand: 4/ Zack: 5 damage Cards in hand: 2.

"Tyler you almost had me, but you're going to lose. Final turn!" the crowd went silent. " I stand and draw and I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon and call Blaster dark to the front left and Witch of Calamity, Emer to the front right. Blaster's counterblast retire Deathrex and imaginary gift force on my vanguard gaining 10000 power. Witch of nostrom effect rest her and soul blast one my vanguard gains 10000 power. Now boosted by Howl owl Blaster dark attacks (15000 power)"

"No guard" I felt useless I only have four cards in hand. "Damage check… none"

The crowd is roaring.

"I Zack have evened the board now if I get him to six damage I win!" that just made them jump more. Now Emer is attacking"

" I guard with Skyptero" If I can guard his next attack I'm golden.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon's effect counter blast 1 & retire three rear-guards, your opponent chooses three of his or her rear-guards and retires them. This unit gets 15000 power and 1 critical until end of turn" the crowd gasps at the tactic and this is what I was afraid of. Now say bye to savage king, and both of your Vicious Claw Dragon, Laceraterexs. Now my vanguard attacks (48000 power and 2 critical)"

"I guard with my whole hand(50000 shield)" I was in a panic all he needed was one trigger.

"Trigger check… no trigger and second… draw trigger, all effects to my vanguard" I have to hope for a heal trigger.

"Damage trigger check… heal trigger" all I need is one more and… "no trigger" I… lost.

" Looks like I'm your winner for tonight and Tyler good game" I look in his eyes and they're back to normal.

* * *

[Time skip 20 minutes]

~Zack's~

Okay so I may have cheated by using psyquallia, but that was the only way I could be Tyler. Though he looks like an awesome guy to hang around. I should also be there so when my brother causes trouble I can stop him. Tyler gave me his number before he left and I left instantly walking home with Lanion.

"Zack you're no fun sometimes" I rolled my eyes.

"Then stop messing with other pokemon's boyfriends" he just sighed. I wonder if just being this dragon will make my day more exciting?

I then see an Absol run up to me and ask "Have you seen this Noivern" he showed me a picture of Tyler and a couple of his friends. I wonder what he wants?

* * *

**Action: So I added the new character Zack and if you ask me he's pretty chill.**

**Zack: Thank you.**

**Jax: I thought I was your chill dude.**

**Jason: Don't take it personally it's just Action being Action.**

**Action: Now I'm being attacked.**

**Chris: Now you know how I feel.**

**Luke: I just feel left out.**

**Action: Ugh, Tyler can you do my outro.**

**Tyler: Yup! Don't forget to fav, like and review.**


	13. Friend Favories

8/11/2019 created

**Action: So here we are and take a guess who this chapter is centered around.**

**Skye: Me and my Ex-Boyfriend, along with Jax and Leaf.**

**Action: You are correct.**

**Luke: Is it time for my appearance?**

**Jax: Sadly.**

**Action: Also I know this feels like filler but don’t worry this story is moving forward. I’m just trying to have fun with the cast.**

~Skye’s~

Well, it’s been two weeks since the little trip to the mall and right now I’m hanging out with Jax and Leaf at my house. That was probably the worst idea I had because when they first met after the cruise it was a… different greeting than average ones.

**Flashback After the cruise [In Evergreen Park]**

“Hey guys meet my new friend Leaf” they all stared up at the Decidueye.

“Wait, aren’t you the guy that fought at the Battle Royal Dome?” the ghost bird nodded to Tyler’s comment. “My cousin Ashley talks a lot about you” he just blushed.

“Hey, foxy?” Leaf said while staring at Jax. Though Jax never lost his calm demeanor.

“What do you want bird brain?” and like that, I saw fireworks… and not the good kind.

“Calm down I just wanted to say hi… personally” Leaf still as crafty as ever. Why do they both look so hot when they’re arguing.

“Let’s not start a fight her” Michael intervened at a good time because this park might have been like on fire.

**Flashback End**

What happened from there was Leaf introducing himself to everyone and us having fun. Though I could see the tension between the two and it is the same now. “Guys if you want to fight let’s go to the park” they both looked at me confused as I stood up to leave. “Or you two could sit here like two six years old that are mad at their parents for saying no” after that, they both followed me like lost puppies out of my house. It didn’t take us long for us to get there, but what I was surprised to see was Luke talking to Tyler on a bench. I ignored it, but I could feel a pair of eyes drilling into me. I just decided to get some ice cream, so I had something to enjoy as Jax and Leaf have their ‘grudge’ match. From the looks of it, Leaf was doing really good considering he has the type disadvantage. He kept on pelting Jax in arrows and Jax just couldn’t keep up; his reaction time. Me having a short attention span I left halfway through the fight. I started wandering through the park not paying attention to my surrounding I bumped into something and it didn’t budge even the slightest. I took a step back and looked up; I wanted to cry sight this sight. It was Luke and behind him was Tyler. 

I turned to run… “ Skye wait! Just Listen to what Luke has to say” Tyler said slightly irritated as Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

“Fine, I’m listening” I didn’t want to be here listening to Lukes dribble, but knowing Tyler he’d force me to stay and listen anyway.

“ I sorry went up out of nowhere and left you. That was cruel on my part” Luke said with a frown on his face. Cruel is an understatement, but I let him continue “ I’m sorry for cheating on you and for using you for my own selfish purposes” he looked like he was done, but then Tyler punched him in the back.

“And” or there's more?

"If you could give me another chance. At Least let me be your friend" that's rich coming from him, but since I can tell he's been working on this with Tyler I'll give him a chance.

"Fine, but only one"  __ I walked away afterward and I felt a bit happy as if I’ve been lifted off my feet.

  
  


~Tyler’s~

Arthur was out of town so I decided to hang out with Michael at his house. He seemed so out of it as if he didn’t want me here. I even dressed up in the clothes he thinks are cute which is me in black booty shorts a black crop top with a white skull on it and my flame symbol necklace. Though I was getting no play. We ended up watching a movie called Aladin, but I already saw it and wasn’t that interested and Michael was still out of it.

“Michael is there something wrong?” He gave me this look that said ‘Really’ as if I something he didn't. 

“ I don’t know maybe the fact that your boyfriend is busy so you use me as a fail-safe,” he said with a blank face. He didn’t even give me a toothy smirk is he really that upset?

“I know I hang out with Arthur a lot now, but when he’s busy I visit my other friends” Michael laughed at me.

“Okay then when was the last time you went out for fun with Skye your ‘best friend’ or Xavier your big brother” I went dead quiet. I had nothing to retort him with “I know you still like me, but you're loyal to your childhood crush. I’m just a bit upset that you chose him over me and yet you still try to hang around me” I felt bad for making him feel this way. I couldn’t help it I kissed him and he kissed back. I can feel his passion and love for me. We broke the kiss and we were both panting; I could smell his arousal and see the lust in his eyes. He took off his shirt to reveal his hot body. Zi naturally bit my lip as he started kissing along my jaw-line and collar bone as he was liting up my top. I was basically at his disposal. I was a moaning mess as we continued this heated session for about half an hour.

“Tyler maybe we could go all the way?” an almost naked Michael asked with heavy breathes. I wanted to say yes, but I know what I’m doing right now is cheating I have to stop. I was going to say yes, but my phone went off.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” I say in a hurry as I push him off of me and put my clothes on; then I rushed out the door leaving a confused Michael in his house. 

Crap what was I doing, I have a boyfriend. I check my phone and it was a text from Arthur saying he won’t be back from his college visit until the day before the tournament starts. I turn off my phone and sigh just thinking about what I’m doing. I guess I was so deep in thought I see who I bumped into. 

“Tyler are you okay?” I looked at the owner of the voice and it was Zack, he also had Luke with him.

“What are you guys doing in the dark moon area?” 

-TimeSkip to the middle of March-

I sigh as I sit in the hallway scrolling through my photos. Arthur has been leaving every other week with Jason on college visits and I’ve been feeling lonely. I’ve been avoiding my friends and family, but it’s not like they’re ever home so it’s not hard. I got up and decided to head to the cafeteria. I decided to wear a crop top and booty shorts again with my crown necklace. I decided to put my fur in dreads again and dyed it blue. When I got there I decided to sit at an empty table instead of the one with my friends. I put on my headphones that were on my bag and started my playlist as I pull out some paper and pencil. I decided to draw Arthur and me on the beach.

“Why do you leave me? I don’t get to see you as much anymore” I whisper to myself as I continue to draw.

“Hey, you okay?” the voice came from over my shoulder. I took off my headphones and look to see James.

“James! You go to this school” I was alarmed I never saw him here.

“Last I checked I did” we both laughed. He started to talk about how he transferred here at the beginning of the semester and that he had some troubles at his previous school. I then explain how I’ve been avoiding my friends and been very needing of Arthur. Then we started talking about the Holy Road Tournament that’ going to start in a few days.

“ You want to know something cool about the Holy Road tournament?” when James asked that question his eyes lit up.

“What, will the company grant you a wish?” James laughed at my ignorance but what he said lit up my future.

“No. Since this Tournament is a worldwide thing and only the best compete. They give college invitations to the top eight to go to school in the Ferrum region” I almost screamed. The Ferrum school specializes in pokemon battling in general and them also using all of their moves. There are other ways to be admitted but by far this seems the easiest way.

“That’s so cool, but I won’t stop at eight I’m going to win the whole thing” James chuckled.

“Last I checked you couldn't beat your boyfriend” I punched him in the arm for that.

“You don’t know, maybe I’ve been training since the last tournament” I saw this Charizard smirk and that made me scared. 

“Based on that mark on your neck that was placed about two days ago or how I can still smell Arthur all over you and he left two days ago” I blushed. This guy must have a real good eye and nose.

“Oh shut it you stupid dragon” we both laughed.

For the rest of the day, I hung out with James at my house and we started to learn more about each other.

“James, it’s ten at night shouldn’t you go home?” he looked up as if deep in thought.

“Can I just spend the night? We don’t have school tomorrow because of the upcoming tournament” why does this feel familiar.

“Sure, do you need clothes?” he nodded no so I showed upstairs to my brother’s room since he’s back at college. “Here this is the guest room, the shower is across the hall. Want anything before I head to my room?” 

“Do you have any beer?” that caught me off guard. I don’t take James as one to drink.

“Yeah we should I’ll be back” I went downstairs to the kitchen to see a shadow like demon figure.

**“What are you doing?”** God damn it the underworld king Giritina is back.

“Getting a case of beer for a friend. What are you doing?” I saw him roll his blood-red eyes.

**“He’s trying to set you up”** I’m confused. What is he saying?

“Ugh just go away and show up when I’m clouded with rage” I grabbed four bottles out of the fridge.

**“I’m trying to help you. I don’t want you to see me as an annoying parasite. Think of me as your fairy godmother”** why would I think of the pokemon devil as a fairy godmother?  **“You do realize I can hear your thoughts, but I’ll leave”** he disappeared as quick as he came. I went back upstairs to give James his drinks, but when I got there I saw a very handsome Charizard missing his shirt.

“Am I intruding?” I say while looking away.

“You tell me, it’s your house” I can hear the cockiness in his voice.

“Well here are your drinks I’ll be in my room” I put the beer on the desk in the corner of the room.

“Why don’t you have one with me?” It was an alluring idea.

“I don’t drink often. I don’t think I should” he opened the bottle and gave it to me.

“Just take it” I rolled my eyes and started to drink. I looked over to James and he downed his in seconds. I feel funny after drinking half of mine. Damn Skye wasn’t joking when she calls me a lightweight. Another hour went by and James had three bottles and I had one. We were sparking random conversation and bringing up random things and doing random dares.

“Okay, the only way to prove you don’t like me is if you kiss me” my brain is long gone and I can’t think. Before II knew it James’s lips were on mine, but what was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a fervent make-out session with James being completely dominate and touchy. I loved the attention; then, he propped me up on his lap and broke the kiss.

“I wanted to this since the Evergreen tournament” That made me shutter. The rest of the night is unclear to me.

~James’s~

Ugh, morning already and my head hurts. I open my eyes to see a night bat snuggling into my chest. Then memories of last night came flooding in my head. We started drinking and talking, doing dumb dares and then the kiss. Shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen till after Holy road. Tyler doesn't know what Arthur has been up to while he’s away and I wasn’t going to admit I like him till after Arthur fucked up. I heard Tyler stir awake.

“What happened last night?” He sounds cute when he’s tired.

“We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re asking. All we did was drink, talk and have a bit of fun~” Tyler naturally bit his lip.

“Can what we did here last night stay here” I nodded as stared into his clover colored eyes. Then I realized that’s not a Noivern’s true eye color. Maybe she was right Tyler is different.

  
  


**James: It is good to be back.**

**Luke: You said it.**

**Chris: can I get my reappearance instead of being a cameo.**

**Xavier: No one cares.**

**Tyler: I like how all of you are happy while I’m upset without Arthur.**

**Leaf &Zack: Maybe we should all calm down.**

**Action: Any way sorry for a long wait. A lot happened with family and swimming and school is starting again in a bit so I’ve been busy, but I’m going to keep writing this.**

**Jax: Don’t forget to fav, follow and review to keep up with all of Action’s writing. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. All fighters are here for the Brawl

8/29/2019 Created

**Action: It’s finally here the beginning of Holy road and let me say this now Holy Road will be split into three chapters but there will be separate chapters between each part because I need the plot to drive the story forward.**

**Arthur: Honestly I thought this was smut with a plot based on the amount of kissing and sex you put in here.**

**Jax: Oh shut up, right now we're supposed to be at the Evergreen stadium.**

**Arthur: ugh fine.**

**Action: Anyway let’s dive in, I don’t own pokemon. I only own the idea of this story.**

~Tyler’s~

It’s finally here the Hoy road tournament. I’m here at the gates waiting for my friends so we can register. I can feel my eyes turn a blazing orange with my body excitement and anticipation for the tournament.

“Hey, Tyler!” I turn to see Luke, Skye, Gladion, Jax, James, and Xavier walking my way.

“You guys made it and here I was thinking you wouldn’t show up” we all laughed. “I thought Leaf was coming with you guys?”

“He said he’ll meet up with us at the ceremony,” Skye said with her cheeks puffed.

“Tyler, I’m here!” I turn to see Edgar running my way with Chris and Zack not far behind him. “Don’t forget me, your childhood friend” Edgar said as I gave him a hug.

“Tyler, why don’t you hug me anymore” I sigh as I look at a whining Chris. 

“Don’t forget us! We’re here!” I look to finally see my boyfriend and Jason running my way. I run up and jump up and hug him. I haven’t seen him all week and it was comforting to be in his arms. I could hear light growling from Jason and James; though most won’t be able to hear it. I’m only able to because I’m the ‘sound wave’ pokemon Noivern.

“I missed you” Arthur’s low voice still does wonders to me. I let out an inaudible moan.

“I missed you too” and we kissed. 

“Ahem” Skye cleared her throat and I remembered why we’re here.

“Let’s go register!” we all cheer as we go inside the Evergreen stadium. We all got registered and were given ID cards. The receptionist said it would be useful for later. We got to the fighting stage floor and it looks like they got the place refurbished since I was last here. There are four halls leading to four separate battlefields and there’s a new giant screen.

“Skye, Jax, I’m here,” Leaf said as he came to sit down out of breath.

“Took you long enough,” Gladion being cold as always. Everyone here suddenly went quiet as a familiar voice came on the mic.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the annual Holy Road tournament and I’m your host, Don George. This tournament will take one week to complete, so we are providing housing here for competitors only. That card you were given at registration has all that information for your matches, rooms, and info on other competitors just scan it at the kiosks in the lobby. Now to kick off the tournament since there’s a whole lot of you we broke you all down into sixteen different blocks. Eight pokemon per block and only two can advance to the final stage tournament. When you scan your card at the kiosk it will have the time of your match and what stadium you are in. Now this tournament will start in fifteen minutes go check your matches!” All of us left to go to the kiosks in the lobby to check our matches. I’m in group F and those matches are not till tonight 

“I fight in group B in about ten minutes,” Skye said in a panic.

“Same here,” Edgar said with a chuckle. “It would suck if we fought before the final stage.

“If we do, don’t hold back” Skye and Edgar both left heading towards the stadium.

“My match is first in group A, I need to go,” Jason said in a hurry. He was gone before we all could respond. 

“I’m in group D so I should head over to the stadium” I was sort of saddened by Jason leaving.

“I’m in Group G and that goes on tonight,” Luke said. So I’m not going to be alone while being here.

“The rest of you guys, are your matches tomorrow?” When I asked they all nodded. “I guess Luke and I will stay here and watch the matches. You guys should check your rooms here though. Everyone here is saying they got redecorated since we were last here” everyone dispersed in their own direction leaving me with Luke.

“Should we go watch the others?” 

“Yeah, we have nothing else better to do,” I said to agree with Luke. we ended up watching the others for two hours. Obviously, Jason became the first representative for group A so there was no point in watching the Group A matches after that. Skye and Edgar kept winning and became the reps for group B. Then James became the number one rep for group D. They announced they would take a two-hour break before starting the second set of rounds for the day. Luke and I met up with Skye and James. Jason and Edgar said they would hang with me tomorrow. 

“Where should we go?” Skye jumped around excitedly.

“I’m heading to my room to get rest for my matches tonight” Luke turned tail and left.

“I should go do the same. See you tonight you guys” I went the same direction of luke leaving Skye and James to fend for themselves. I made it to my room in a few minutes and I loved the sight. It's as if the room was made to fit me specifically. The room walls were painted sky blue which is my favorite color, the bed, and couch had my favorite shiny noibat pattern. I think I’ll go relax in the saunas before my match. I need to relax after stressing when I’ll see Arthur.

~Skye’s~

I can’t believe Tyler left me with another one of his add ons to his harem. He’s lucky he has a crowd of guys who likes him as I’m here and can’t choose between Leaf or Jax. James and I went to the mall just to wander around.

“Are you looking for anything specific?” James looked like he was thinking when I asked my question.

“Not really, I’m just looking for small gifts” I nodded at his response. “Can we head to the ‘Sky Zone’ to look for stuff” I had no other plans in mind so I said yes. Sky Zone is a new store in the mall made to sell things flying types like. We walked in and instantly I was disgusted by most things in here. Me being an electric type and all, but James disappeared in the place so I just started to wander on my own. I came across a few cool things like : the arrow of a Decidueye, the scale of a Dragonite, and a red liquid that’s called ‘Tranquility’ . It's supposed to make you feel at ease as if you were flying through a calm breeze. What can I say besides the fact that I bought it. I sat outside waiting for James to finish what he was doing. My mind then wandered to the mysterious and knowledgeable Jax. Though I don’t know much about him even though I’ve known him for about half a year. I can’t help, but smile at him when he looks my way. Then there's Leaf the energetic and serious ghost bird. I always get caught up in his enthusiasm and can’t help, but blush under his gaze. Both of them bring me great joy, but which one do I like more.

“Hey, Skye I’m done” I snapped out of my daze and saw James holding a bag that I can tell is full of little gifts. 

“ Who are those for?” I saw James visibly blush and to see a big tough guy blush is so adorable.

“For my family” James said that a bit fast. I highly doubt that all of the stuff in that bag is for his family. “ We have another hour before the other group of matches start. What should we do?” I then heard music playing and I went to look over the railing to see some pokemon dancing.

“ We should go dance down there” I was excited. I don’t remember the last time I danced with a partner.

“Skye, I don’t know how to dance” he had a bashful look and I laughed. “What’s so funny?” 

“You are. I’ve never seen him show emotion other than seriousness” James just scoffed at my remark. “Come on, I can teach you and I’m sure it would be useful to know how to dance so you can do it with Tyler” James blushed as I dragged him down stairs. 

At first James was stepping on my toes and tripping over me a few times before he got it right.  **A/N: The song is ‘Season’ from the seven deadly sins anime. If y’all were wondering.** He then spun me around and lifted me above his head and I felt as if I was flying. James is strong to be able to hold me up like this and I weigh more then Tyler. Shhhhh, don’t tell him. Afterwards he dipped me and the song was done.

“See, James you were a natural and you could score some romance points with Tyler” James just huffed.

“What makes you think I like Tyler?” I puffed my cheeks.

“I don’t know. My best friend hasn’t been talking to me for the past week and I’ve been seeing you hanging around him during lunch and what I see is not just friendly alabaster” we started to head back to the Evergreen Coliseum.

“Well I don’t know how I feel about Tyler. He makes me feel all fuzzy, but there’s one thing about me” I looked at James confused.

“What would that be?”

“ I’m straight”

~Tyler’s~

“And the first representative of group F is Tyler!” The crowd screamed as I left the stage. I met with Luke in the lobby because he already completed his matches, making him the first representative of group G.

“Nice job out there dude” he gave me a hug and I hugged back. I saw Arthur, Skye, and James walking our way, but something was odd. Usually Arthur would growl to make a Pokemon that was touching me uncomfortable, but he wasn’t and James was the one growling and it was inaudible to everyone else.

“Hey guys, you ready to head out for the night” Skye said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“I’m in,” Luke said while releasing me. 

“I think I’ll turn in for the night, but you guys should head out. I then left them before Skye could object. I just wanted to be alone. I'm due for my heat for the next two days. I hope I don’t fight on those days. I guess I head to Zack’s room and hang out a bit.

~James’s~

Skye, Arthur, Luke, and I ended up walking on the beach. It would’ve been a serene feeling, but the tension between the fours was kind of killing the mood. Arthur isn’t showing it, but he’s mad at me and I can feel a blazing aura of resent from Skye aimed at Luke. We eventually ended up splitting in pairs, so Skye and Luke went into the woods as Arthur and I sat on the cool sand. It was sort of awkward to just sit there waiting for one of us to speak.

“What are you doing with my Tyler?” It’s funny for him to say that considering what he’s doing behind his back.

“And that Clingy Flygon, Jason is also yours?” Arthur tried to brush it off.

“No he’s an ex-boyfriend” I scoffed.

“An ex-boyfriend that you apparently still fuck” Arthur started to get angry.

“How would you know?” There’s many things this guy doesn't know about, but I’ll tell him one thing.

“I have a sensitive nose unlike Tyler and I can smell more of that Flygon over you instead of Tyler and don’t bother covering that second mark on your neck, I already know it’s there” Arthur’s jaw looked like it wanted to hit the sand. “I also know you plan on going to Ferrum battle college at the end of this year, so when do you plan on breaking the news to Tyler that your breaking up with him for Jason and your leaving with Jason to go to the Ferrum region” I know I just aired all of his dirty laundry, but I don't care.

“ I’ll tell him during spring break,” Arthur whispered.

“He deserves someone better than you” I was about to leave when Arthur said.

“Why would you care if I’m not mistaken you’re straight” I don’t know why, but it made me angry.

“He doesn’t need people like you playing with his heart just so they can use him for sex. Also I am his protector from anyone who will do him harm” I left the beach heading back to the Coliseum. Ugh . . . I need a drink. 

  
  


~Tyler’s~

After I finished hanging out in Zack’s room and catching up with him I went back to my room to take a shower and prepare for bed. After my shower I put one some ultra ball briefs and went to my bed to find the tms wild charge and steel wing and there was a note. 

‘I hope it comes in handy in the near future’ that’s what I said and nothing else. I set them in my night stand and hop in bed. I struggle to fall asleep. I guess I’m used to sharing a bed with someone else. I wish Arthur was here. 

  
  
  


**Action: Don’t we love the fucking traitor Arthur.**

**Michael: It gives me a chance with Tyler.**

**Skye: Jason, and Arthur I want to kill you both.**

**Arthur: It wasn’t my doing, blame Action, he's the writer.**

**Jax: You shouldn’t blame others for your own fault.**

**Arthur: Action help me please.**

**Action: Fine.**

**Chris: Please don’t forget to fav, follow, and review and we’ll be back soon.**


	15. Holy Road Pt1

8/29/2019 created

**Action: Welcome to another chapter that I have skillfully planed out.**

**Jax: Not really planned out more like bullet points in his English notebook.**

**Action: Do you have to tell everybody everything.**

**Zack: We could just tell them you're doing this for-**

**Action: No need let’s not go down Action’s future intentions.**

**Edgar: Anyway this chapter should sort of be fun considering I’m not in it.**

**Skye: Stop complaining.**

**Action: Anyway I don’t own pokemon or any music that is used in the chapter.**

###  ~Tyler’s~

I feel like shit. My heat is hitting me full force and I’ve been horny all day. I was going to watch the other eight groups compete today, but I can barely walk. Also, the only thing on my mind is to relieve my body of the built-up pressure. They placed a security guard outside of my room just to make sure I was safe. The worst thing about this is my body gets super sensitive and my senses are heightened, so I can smell that my room is filled with my scent and the bedsheets just touching my body is like Arthur caressing my scales.

“Tyler, you have a visitor that’s a Charizard. Should I let him in?” Naturally, my body wanted to say yes because he can help me, but I didn’t want to lose control and cheat on my boyfriend.

“Ye-yeah let h-him in” I respond between pants. I heard my room door clicked open and I can smell it was James. He walked over to my weak form and blushed; it didn’t help that I was only in my briefs from last night.

“Are you okay” I feel like that was more of a rhetorical question if anything, but I gave him a literal response.

“I d-don’t know. I have s-slick coming ou-out of my ass, my b-body wants a dick in i-it and I c-can’t think straight” I see his eyes widen in shock. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?” he looked like he was contemplating what would happen if he joins. “ I’ll try my best not to fuck you. My heat passes by faster if I cuddle someone or sleep. James just rolled his eyes and stripped to his briefs and got in my bed. I snuggled into his firm chest while breathing in his intoxicating scent. It just screamed dominance and my body loved it. I started to grind against him trying to relieve the pressure. 

James started to growl in response and I stopped immediately. “I’m here to help, but not to that extent” I blushed at his words.

“Sorry you were so alluring and you smell so good I could help myself” James chuckled and that shut me up.

“Don’t worry about my little wyrm. Now go to sleep” he kissed my forehead as I drifted to sleep. 

  
  


###  ~Arthur’s~

I was hanging around in the audience section they completed Groups I through L which Zack and Gladion competed in and they both got the first representative. Then Don George had an announcement. 

“Due to some recent events we will complete the last four groups tomorrow” with that he disappeared. The crowd notably awd as we were leaving. I know I should head to Tyler’s room to ‘help’ him with his heat, but Jason is also in heat right now. I’m guessing some of the competitor's heat cycles came around and that’s why the last four groups are postponed. It didn’t take long for me to reach Jason’s room. When I got there I noticed there was a female Machoke guarding the Door.

“Am I allowed in?” When I asked she didn’t even flinch.

“Jason there is a male Garchomp outside! Should I let him in?!” She screamed through the door. I’m glad I don’t have sensitive ears like Tyler because mine was ringing just from that. 

“P-please, let h-him in” I could hear Jason struggling to answer. When I was let in past the door I was hit with the smell that made me want to fuck Jason into the ground. I saw him try to stand up to greet me but fell in my arms in the process. 

“Are you okay?” Jason Grumbled.

“DO I LOOK OKAY?!” Damn, he can a drama queen. Though that’s what I like about him: Jason isn’t afraid to approach you and confront you on anything and he has an exciting personality and he doesn’t act all girly. Tyler is timid and shy and needs help to become excitable I learned this that day at the mall and started to question our relationship. What I’m saying is Jason is the best out of the three I’ve been around and for all of y’all who thought I was going to date Lanion can get out of here.

“Well, I can tell you need some help” I could tell Jason could smell my growing arousal before he could see the tent in my shorts.

“Arthur, it’s been a while since we did this” I quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s only been a few days”

“ I mean from when I was last in heat dipshit” he flicked me on my nose.

“Welp I guess I’ll leave” I let go of James and turned to the door.

“No, Wait!” I turn around again and he fell on me actually taking us down to the ground. When I recovered from my head rush I saw the most alluring sight. 

An almost naked flygon that has his head down in my groin and he was blushing madly. I know I wasn’t due for a rut for another two weeks, but right now I might as well be in one because my body is now in its primal state, blinded with lust and wanting to fuck till dusk and now that’s what I plan to do.

“James how about we have some fun today” James visibly shivered at my words and instantly started removing my clothes till I was in my briefs. This when I picked him up and got over to his bed so he could get comfy before I render him useless.   
“What do you want me to do fir-” I shut him up with a rough kiss while I pushed him back down on the bed. Though I couldn’t wait anymore I tore apart his briefs to get what I wanted.

“Hey that was-” I cut him off

“I DON’T CARE!” he whimpered which made want to destroy his ass more. Which in seconds those whimpers turned into moans as I mercilessly drill his ass. No prep was needed when he produces his own slick. His moans where so loud I could swear everyone in this hallway could hear us but I didn’t care.

“Arthur, s-slow down a-a bit you're going t-too fast” I smirked.

“Your body betrays what you’re saying” I leaned down to leave a hot trail of kisses along his neck which made his body jerk in pure bliss.

“Arthur I-I’m so close” I started to jerk him off to lift some of the pressure. He then screamed as he came all over the sheets. Not too long after I followed suit and came in his ass. “ That felt good, thank you Arthur” I then growled at James.

“We’re not finished. I didn’t knot you for no reason. We’re going to keep going all-day” I could him gulp at my words but he went back to moaning as I used his favorite toy on him.

  
  


###  ~Tyler’s~

I woke up to something beige and firm. It was comfortable and welcoming so I snuggled up close. It was warm and inviting though it didn’t take my mind off my growing heat which ached badly.

“Oh you’re awake” his voice was raspy as if he just got up himself. I tried to get up but was pulled back down which made blush. “Don’t leave let’s just stay here like this” he then pulled me closer to him. We stayed like for what felt like hours but really was only fifteen minutes. He then got out of bed and I blushed at the sight of him in just some boxers, but not only that. He has an eight pack and some strong arms; I think I’m getting hot just by looking at him. The next thing I know my body is acting on its own.

“So uh thanks for staying here with me, but I can’t let you leave without repaying you” I got off the bed and started in his direction.

“Why are your eyes purple?” I could tell James was worried and panicking.

“Don’t worry about that” I came up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him . . . but I didn’t connect to anything. 

I open my eyes to look at James and he had a bashful look on his face.

“I’m sorry Tyler I can’t kiss you that would make you a cheater to your boyfriend” I can’t think straight my heat won’t let me think logically. All I need it to satisfy my hunger for sex.

“ If he cares; were not even true mates he never did his courting ritual and he would be here helping me, but he’s probably helping someone else!” I froze at my realization. Tears forming in my eyes. My body went limp and I was falling to the floor but I never hit the floor. Instead, I was caught by James.

“Tyler, he wouldn’t cheat on you” I was pulled into James’s chest as all my tears came flowing out.

**“Tyler you may be right. Maybe that Garchomp is cheating on you”** Giritina’s words rang in my head and it wasn’t helping. 

‘You know all Giratina so you would know” in my mind, I could see him visibly shrug.

**“Not my place to state another Pokemon's business”** I got angry at that.

‘But it’s okay to play with my emotions?!’ the devil smirked at my comment.

**“There we go let those negative emotions take control when you're in your hour of demise”** with that he separated our mind link. 

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on my bed and it looked like the sun was setting.

“ you’re awake!” I saw James and Ashley in my doorway. 

“ How long was I out for?” they both looked uneasy.

“You were out for a whole day right now it’s six in the morning,” Ashley said through gritted teeth. I was out for a whole day.

“Did I miss part of the tournament?” they both laughed.

“No, you only missed the last four groups. So now we have the top thirty-two fighters in the final stage” Ashley seemed excited as she handed me a paper with all thirty-two names. All of us made it in.  **A/N: If you don’t remember here’s all their names. Tyler, Arthur, Skye, James, Jason, Jax, Leaf, Luke, Ashley, Edgar, Gladion, Zack, Chris, Xavier.**

“They announce the bracket tonight,” James said with a flat face. I guess I got so caught that I didn’t realize my heat was gone.

“Get out of bed we need to have fun before tonight” I quickly got up and put on my mega earring and a new earing I got which is a delta earring. I never learned how to activate it. I put on my favorite shiny noibat crop top and some black booty shorts. I tucked my z-crystal in my fur as I put on my crown necklace. I leave my room and Ashley squeals whiles James studies me with a smirk on his face.

“Let’s go!”

  
  
  


###  ~Skye’s~

I was in the stadium hall waiting for other competitors to show up for tonight's ceremony. Only a few passed me as I was waiting. The thing is supposed to start in about fifteen minutes where is everybody. The first friend I came across was Xavier followed by Chris, Edgar, and Zack. The next was Leaf and he stopped to actually talk to me.

“Skye you know you’re going to do great” he seemed super bubbly.

“Thanks, I know you’ll do so too” I punched him in the arm and he rubbed it ever so slightly.

“Though before the tournament continues I want to tell you something” he sounded serious which was a contrast to his everyday emotion.

“Sure what is it?”

“Before I met you in Alola I didn’t have many fans and it didn’t seem like pokemon were enjoying my fights. Then one day you came and lit up everything, my hopes for being a number one fighter and you’re the reason why I even bothered to come here” I was confused to say where this was heading.

“Hurry we have to go soon” Leaf had a pink tint to his face and he was shuffling his feet.

“I want to say that I really like you and want to take you out on a date once this is done” I blushed at his openness. Well, it’s not like I don’t like him, but I do really like Jax.

“Well, I didn’t know you-” I was interrupted by all of our friends.

“Come on Skye, Leaf! We need to get on stage” before we knew it all of us were the center of the battlefield. Not even seconds later we hear Don George.

“Welcome back everybody as we now have only thirty-two pokemon and I’m here to show you all their first matches on the final stage” all sixteen matches were on screen and it was eye-opening. Eight of us had to fight each other in the first round. Gladion vs Leaf, Jax Vs Edgar, Luke Vs James, and Tyler Vs Chris. I can’t really say Chris is a friend, but at least it’s not me fighting his stalker. 

“The final stage won’t start until two days from now, so you all get a break” The crowd cheered as everyone shuffled to head back to their rooms I for one was ready to head to bed. Though I can’t get out of my head who will be the winner?

  
  


**Action: Who do you want to win and who do you think will win from these 13 friends.**

**Jax: You already know *Reads the script for the next five chapters***

**Jason: This is bullshit why are we still here.**

**Gladion: I don’t know but all I know is that I’ll win, I’m the perfect entity.**

**Skye: Narsacissitic much.**

**Chris: We all know that I will win and then Tyler and I will live together forever.**

**Tyler: Leave now you creep and as if I’d lose to you.**

**Jason: I don’t know Tyler it seems here in the script you have a hard time trying to fight Chris.**

**Tyler: Ugh I don’t need this.**

**Ashley: Guys leave him alone.**

**Action: Okay enough arguing all of you. Now Leaf cue us out.**

**Leaf: Please don’t forget to fav, follow, and leave a comment we all need some criticism. Also, leave down below who you hope will win.**

**All: Bye!**


	16. Spring Break Pt1

9/20/2019 Created

**Action: A little drama and a little tension and you get this chapter.**

**Jax: You can try, but you won’t be as successful as you think.**

**Tyler: Give him the benefit of the doubt. I like where his writing is going.**

**Arthur: After ten plus chapters of this can we be done?**

**Leaf: I bet this will be fun. C’mon Arthur.**

**Ashley: I’m just glad I’m not a background character anymore.**

**Luke: You’re lucky. You didn’t turn into one.**

**Action: Wow a lot of emotions going through the cast. Anyway Michael disclaimer, please.**

**Michael: Action does not own pokemon**

###  ~Tyler’s~

**Flashback**

**Before the school year (Freshman year)**

I was walking through the hallways when I saw a Garchomp walking around studying the school and its scenery. I walked over to him and started to study his features. He was really muscular he was about six’one. The guy looked like he could be a model.

“Hello, are you new here?” he looked at me with a warm smile.

“Uh, yes and I’m kind of lost” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’ll take you to the administration so you can get all of your stuff” we walked in a sort of awkward silence to Administration.

“Thanks for taking me here. My name is Arthur” he gave me a toothy smirk and I blushed.

“Uh, no p-problem. My Name is Tyler” he gave me a shocked expression.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Tyler a little Noibat I knew when I was twelve?” I was in shock that I’m with my old best friend and favorite land shark, Arthur.

“Arthur I couldn’t tell it was you. You have changed after three and a half years” he just chuckled at my remark.

“Though you look way better than when I last saw you” he started staring me up and down with approving nods. I had a line of crimson along my muzzle and it’s embarrassing when passer-byes can see me like this.

“Would you stop please!?” He just laughed.

“I’m just messing around. See you around Tyler” I was hopeful for that as he walked away. I was happy to see my old best friend again, but it felt like our old connection was gone. We wouldn’t hang out anymore, he started dating Jason and that hurt and whenever we had a conversation it wouldn’t last longer than a minute before he left. Though I knew deep down I couldn’t forget him. I had a crush on him way before I left and I can’t let that go. Things only started changing in the middle of the first semester of our sophomore year. Why is he paying attention now?

**Flashback Over**

It’s the middle of spring break and I haven’t left Arthur’s side since it started. The reason being it’s mating season for most species. Also no I don’t want to have Arthur’s kids it’s just that we can’t get enough of each other. Though he’s been giving me the cold shoulder. Also, thanks to this Jason has been aggressive towards me and hasn’t forgiven me for what happened on the cruise even though I keep begging him to talk to me. The whole school now knows that I’m dating a popular land shark. Michael, Zack, and Xavier have been hanging out a lot more lately and the Holy road Tournament final stage has begun and I’m so excited. Right now Arthur, Chris and I are chilling at my house watching movies; my legs are on Chris’s lap and my head is in Arthur’s as we are all on the couch. Also, Chris and I are actually good friends now and hang out together and he finally got over his obsession for me. 

“TYLER! I NEED YOUR HELP!” Skye just busted through the front door of the house. Do we even have a lock on that door? Though her random outburst scared all of us.

“Am I interrupting something?” she had a sly smirk on her face.

“No. Anyway what do you need?” I guess I didn’t notice earlier, but she was panicking.

“I have a crush on Leaf and Jax and I don’t know what to do” it’s not the first time I’ve heard this sort of question from her, but that’s a story for another time. The two guys I was with left the room with a frustrated groan as if they knew the drill.

“Which one do you like more?” She let out a frustrated huff of air.

“I don’t know if that's why I came to you looking for answers” how can she be so indecisive about someone she likes when she’s the most independent woman I know.

“I can’t choose for you. Remember when you were dating Luke, that was all your choice” granted I was the one who introduced her to Luke. 

###  ~???’s~

I was walking through Dragon corner where the most recent dragon festival was held with my friend Ashley and her girlfriend Glitz. We stopped at a sign for Goodra’s tea shop.

“Okay, here it is we’re supposed to meet my brother here” I stared at Glitz a shiny Umbreon as she started to walk inside.

“C’ mon DUke we all said we’d meet here,” said Ashley my shiny Sylveon best friend and famous battle royal fighter. I walked in and was greeted with a hello from Leaf who was sitting at the counter next to a Goodra who I assume is the owner. I sat down on Leaf’s left as Glitz sat to his right along with Ashley sitting to the right of her.

“Okay, now we’re all here. So what do you want from us?” Leaf smiled at me as he took a sip of his drink.

“Well, David we all know Holy Road is being held here Evergreen over the summer, right?” we all gave him an assuring nod. “I have some Pokemon I want you to meet that will also be taking part in it” I let out a groan as Ashley and Glitz started laughing.

“No, I’m heading back home to Hot Rock” as I was about to walk out I could hear voices from outside.

“Guys, here in the tea shop” I could hear groaning from multiple voices. Then a Luxray, Garchomp, Mightyena, Ninetales, and a very stylish Noivern. He was wearing a Shiny Noibat crop top with blue shorts and had his pelt tied back in dreads, along with the tips colored sky blue. The sight was a bit alluring, but I didn’t stare long all I did was walk back to my seat.

“Skye it’s so good to see you again!” Leaf gave the Luxray a hug and I could see the Ninetales glaring at Leaf. 

“Tyler it’s good to see you too! I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to see you in Alola” the Noivern gave Ashley a hug.

“Ashley I got to see you fight in the Battle Royal Dome” Ashley just squealed in excitement.

“So am I the only one that doesn’t know any of these people” Everyone just stared at me.

“Bro, I'm in the same boat as you,” Glitz said with an unamused face.

“How rude of me let me introduce you all” Leaf said while scratching the back of his head.

~[30 minutes of explaining]~

After Leaf introduced us I ended up getting all of their numbers because why not become friends with Pokemon you just met. Everyone split off into small groups. I started talking to the Ninetales whose name is Jax. Ever so often I caught myself staring behind him looking at Tyler, but he was clinging to the Garchomp: Arthur. Time started to pass as Pokemon started to leave the shop leaving Skye, Michael, Tyler, and me.

“Hey, we should play truth or dare?” I looked at Skye like she was crazy, but everyone else agreed. We decided to head to Evergreen Park in the open field.

“Michael truth or dare?” asked Tyler.

Michael gave a toothy grin and said “Dare” Tyler squealed. 

“I dare you to let someone write something on you” Michael looked at Tyler confused and so did I. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a sharpie marker. Michael let out a sigh as Tyler started to write on Michael’s arm. When Tyler was done Michael’s arm read ‘claims pussy for free’ Skye just started laughing.

“I understand it’s inappropriate, but what’s so funny?” I was really confused.

“Just give me a minute” Tyler pulled out his phone and took a picture. “ Okay, Michael your turn” Tyler was still typing away on his phone when he said that.

“Duke, truth or dare?” 

Since they don’t know much about me I replied “Truth” Michael gave me an unamused look.

“Dude, you're boring, but since you give off this tough guy vibe what is the most childish thing you have done recently?” I blushed slightly thinking about it.

“The big Nidoking is blushing,” Skye said while taking a picture while Tyler was laughing.

“Last week I had buried myself underground to be alone for three hours” Skye burst in laughter.

“Dude, That’s what Sandshrew do when they get scared,” Michael said with a light chuckle. Tyler started to walk over to me and gave me a hug to comfort me. “Be careful with Tyler he has a boyfriend” I then remembered the Garchomp he was attached to at the tea shop.

“Michael I wouldn’t be so smug if I were you” Everyone was confused about what Tyler said until Tyler pointed to a hoard of girls be lining this way.

“Shit! I wasn’t supposed to deal with them until I got home” Michael ran out of the park with the girls following behind.

“Bye Mickey! Okay, Duke your turn” This dragon is very striking in all categories. I might as well learn a bit about him.

“Tyler, truth or dare?” he put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking.

“Truth” I just smirked at him while crossing my arms.

“How long have you been dating Arthur?” He blushed and his eyes turned teal.

“About five months,” he says as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh, that long anything exciting that happened?” I was just teasing him as he was blushing harder. 

“Let’s not talk about that” each word he said came out slower than the last and he sounded upset. Whatever he was looking at must’ve made him upset. Then I saw him shuttering and I looked behind me and saw Arthur kissing Jason, more like sucking his face off but it’s all good.

###  ~Tyler’s~

I don’t know what I just saw. Did I just see Arthur with Jason? Everything feels so cold, my heart, my soul, my body. I then saw the two walked over to us.

“What do you want shit bags?” Skye said with fury in her eyes. I can barely feel my numb body.

“I just wanted to clarify something with Tyler” I looked at him with hope. Hope that what I saw wasn’t true, that what I saw was a joke, but what came out of Arthur’s mouth made me freeze. “Tyler I’m breaking up with you and to be honest, we weren’t even true mates. Also, you're too shy and childish for me to hang around. Honestly, you were more like a friend with benefits to me. Jason here knows what to do and when to do it. I’m not playing games anymore especially with you” his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

‘I have a favor to ask of you Giratina if you are there?’ I waited for a response in my head.

**“I’m always here watching Tyler. What do you need”** I could hear the joy in his voice?

‘I’m ready to let my negative emotions run wild’ the devil sneered as I could feel a warm aura in my heart.

**“Let the darkness consume your heart and give you immense power!”**

###  ~Skye’s~

All I could see was a dark aura surrounding Tyler and I don’t understand how it’s happening. The darkness encases him as if he was mega evolving. When he came out what we saw was a monster. I pulled out a monocle that give me data on any Pokemon and it said was in devil form which is unknown. His typing changed to poison and dragon, but I wasn’t able to get much information on him before he attacked Arthur and ran away causing mayhem where he went.

  
  


**Giratina: welp, My job here is done**

**Skye: Who the fuck are you?!**

**Giratina: Your friends self-conscious.**

**Action: Cut!**

**Skye: What was wrong**

**Action: Nothing it’s just that you two don’t need to finish so you can head backstage.**

**Giratina & Skye: Okay.**

**Skye: *Quietly* we should really get ice cream together and hangout.**

**Action: That was two chapters for both out pretty quickly to my standards.**

**Tyler: Now don’t forget to fav, follow and comment. Action here needs some help.**

**Action: Like your one to talk.**


	17. Holy Road Pt2

9/22/2019 Created

**Action: So not as eventful as I hoped, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Giratina: I’m not complaining. I appear way more in here**

**Arthur: I guess it’s now my time to become a background character.**

**Luke: Now you will see how it feels.**

**James, Edgar, Lanion: Yeah**

**Edgar: James, aren't you a main character now?**

**James: Yeah I was a late add on though.**

**Skye & Gladion: This doesn’t matter!**

**Action: Anyway, Jax disclaimer please?**

**Jax: Action doesn’t own pokemon, Gamefreak does and don’t forget to vote for your favorite character. Because if you do, Action will write a reader x favorite character from highschool daze short story.**

**Action: He is right! Now onto the story.**

  
  


###  ~Tyler’s~

‘I feel so empty. Why does it hurt so much?’

**“The one you loved the most hurt you. Is that not a reason enough?”** After the whole scene in the park, Giratina and I have gotten close, it’s been two since the incident in the park. Meaning Round one and two are going on today and all I want to do is crush Arthur.  **“Yes he’ll pay for what he did”** I hate to admit it but this guy is growing on me in the past few days. So far Jason, Ashley, Skye, Zack, Xavier and … Arthur made it through their matches with ease. Honestly, I’ve been Isolating myself from everyone. I don’t want them to see me at least not like this.

“Nest up, we have Chris and Tyler!” Thank you, Don George, for killing my ears. I made my way down to the field looking like I hate myself, Though Chris looked like he was full of energy.

“Tyler let’s make a deal if I win I get to take you on a date and if you win, I'll leave you alone for some time,” Chris was really cheerful as if he was going to win but I agreed with a slight grumble.

“Battle begin!” with those words said from the judge Chris came charging at me with a focus punch and it nailed me in the face. Why did that hurt so much for a not very effective attack. I flew up but only to be struck down again by his disarming voice.

“Chris is not letting Tyler even get an attack in rendering this noivern useless! I think if this keeps up Chris may be the winner of this match” Thanks Don George for the encouragement and commentary. Though the barrage did not stop Chris was coming at me fast and strong to the point I can’t even get away.

**“Why don’t you use that delta stone?”** Why is he talking to me in the middle of the fight?

‘I don’t know how to’ I could feel disappointment radiating from Giratina.

**“Fine, I’ll help you this once”** I was encased in a warm shell just like I was when I went on a rampage after Arthur dumped me in the park. I had red spikes running down my back to my tail. My tail became spiked like a demon. My wings disappeared and my whole body was a dark purple with some black. My claws were red like blood and I could hear the crowd gasped at my transformation. Though this isn’t my delta form, this is my demon form. I could also tell my whole move set changed now being a poison and dragon type, along with my stats changing me to a physical attacker. Chris didn’t hesitate and went to attack me again. I stopped him dead in his tracks with a throat chop.

“Tyler *cough* you’ve gotten stronger all of a sudden” he back away but I was unrelenting. I continued attacking him with throat chop but now he was on the defense, using protect. Slowly I see it cracking and used cross poison breaking his protect and hitting him. I could see he was hit with the status poisoned, but I went for the finish hitting him with a dragon rush. Chris completely collapsed after the attack.

“Winner Tyler!” Even though I won all I could feel was sadness and pain. After the match, my transformation was undone and I can visibly see a circle with a star in the center, the symbol of the pokemon devil on my wrist. I quickly left the arena and went to my room to just watch the rest of the matches from there. When I got to my room, I turned on the TV and saw that Gladion was facing Leaf. Honestly, I wanted Leaf to win but knowing Gladion and his RKS system there is no way Leaf can win. 

I then decided to hop in the shower and cleaned all the dirt off my body from my match with Chris. I then started to think about what went on during the match. The fact that Chris got way stronger than the last time I saw and I needed help from the devil to win. After that thought I looked at my wrist and saw the symbol. Maybe Arthur is right, am I really that weak?

I stayed in the shower for a while just thinking about where I went wrong with Arthur, but eventually, I got out because of the water being cold. I didn’t know how long I was in there for but all I know is when I got out they finished all-round one matches. 

“Jason, Ashley, Skye, Gladion, Xavier, Arthur, Jax, James, Tyler, Zack, Aroura, Ken, Lara, Prince, Wilda, and Lucinda are all winners of the first round! And tonight we will have them compete in the second round of the final stage! Here are the matchups!” 

I looked at my TV intently and I saw that I have to face Zack. Though some of my ‘friends’ are fighting each other in this round. Like Xavier vs Arthur and Gladion Vs Jax. I was chased out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door and an unfamiliar voice.

“Delivery for Tyler Loft!” oh but I didn’t order anything.

“Just leave it at the door!” I heard a thump then footsteps leaving my door. I dressed quickly not caring what I was wearing and opened the door to find a medium to a small size box with a letter on it. I opened it and read the letter. 

‘I guess what I gave you last time didn’t help but I’m sure these will’ still there was no signature. I dragged the box in my room and looked inside to find rare tms and items. The tms were Hyper beam, Giga Impact, Solar beam, shadow claw, Sludge bomb, Dragon Claw, Giga drain Iron Tail, Energy ball, Sunny Day, and Flash Cannon. These tms are not cheap and it had a few items: Focus sash, Life orb, Shell Bell, and Wise Glasses. These are not cheap items, I guess whoever gave me these items must want me to win. I still understand why they gave me grass type tms because I only use mega and devil form.

**“Maybe try using that delta stone of yours”** I jumped as Giratina scared me and I grabbed a hold of my delta earring. 

“Why did you physically appear this time instead of talking to me through our mind link!?” the devil just shrugged as he went to sit down on the couch. Not going to lie but he seems pretty hot in his anthro form.

**“Remember I can still hear your thoughts”** I blushed at his comment.

“Anyway what are you doing here?” The devil just looked at me with a flat face.

**“Am I not allowed to just hang out with one that I’m supposed to be spiritually guiding?”** Damn, he answered my question with another question. I just raised an eyebrow.

**“Okay, I’m actually here to help you with your delta form”** I could feel myself getting all giddy.  **“Though there is a setback just like mega evolution and devil form”** I was now confused.

“There’s a set back when I use devil form?” the devil let out a sigh.

**“ Okay, when you use mega evolution it only lasts for the duration of the battle. Then, when you use Devil form it makes you feel all your anger and sadness and blames it on who you're fighting even though you get a major power boost it drains your energy quicker”** I nodded letting him know I understand.  **“Now Delta form corrupts your DNA and transforms your pokemon typing into something else, but to activate it you need to go through tremendous emotional pain and then you can use it all the time”** I scoffed at the last part.

“Haven’t I suffered enough?” Giratina nodded.

**“You already should’ve been able to unlock it but the key to unlocking delta form is in your past”** what a load of bullshit coming from the Devil.

“ I-” I was interrupted by a loud noise.

“Tyler we came to get you, we're heading out before the second round starts and we’re dragging you with us!” I let out a Long dramatic sigh as I heard Skye’s voice.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute! Now Giratina, go away and stop saying bullshit” He just shrugged as a portal that was pitch black was sucking him in the ground and he soon disappeared. I was going to open the door and I just stopped. I don’t know why but I turn away and grab my headphones from the couch and go into the bedroom. I took out my phone and started my playlist on Soundcloud. I took off my shirt; I don’t know why but I feel more comfortable that way. I then plop down on my bed as I start to listen to Kairi’s theme from Kingdom Hearts. I could hear light yelling from the entrance of the room but I didn’t care. I don’t want them to see me at least not like this. I’m now relying on the power of the devil to make it through this tournament, I’m heartbroken about Arthur dumping me and James essentially rejecting me. 

Soon the yelling and banging stopped but I don’t know how long ago that was. I've gone through at least eighteen kingdom hearts songs by now. Where do I go from here?

  
  
  
  


“Will all contestants make their way down to the stadium for the holy road second round!” I jumped out of my bed. When did I fall asleep? It doesn’t matter. I got dressed quickly and grabbed a few tms and an item from the box I got earlier today. Then I ran down the halls to the stadium and to my surprise I was the last one there.

“It took you long enough to get here,” Ashley said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. Not too soon after I got there they started the second round and Zack and I won’t be fighting till the last match. Jason and Skye both won their matches with flying colors. Who’s to say I’m surprised. I then took the tms out of my fur and saw I grabbed Hyper beam, sludge bomb, Solar beam, Giga Impact, and dragon claw. I changed out boomburst with Hyper beam. Then I taught my Devil form sludge bomb and Giga Impact. The item I grabbed was Wise Glasses. I put it on and it looked like I was wearing a monocle from Dragon Ball Z. I guess I was so absorbed in preparing for my fight that the previous ones have flown by.

Ashley, Gladion, Aroura, and James just beat Jax. Next up were my brother and Arthur. They didn’t waste any time with the fight by starting off with mega evolution. Though Xavier got the first move in using Dark Pulse. Arthur doesn’t even look fazed this isn’t going to end well.

“Tyler, Zack you're on stand by, be ready,” one of the directors told us. We both nodded and looked at each other.

“Winner! Arthur!” the crowd went wild as he just waved at his fans. Though I’m noticing he didn’t even use mega evolution. I made my way to the field at the same time as Zack and was not prepared when the official said: “Ready, begin!” 

He went charging in at me with a throat chop and I instantly found it hard to breathe. Though in response I grabbed Zack with my talons and flew up high and fast.

“Do you actually think I’m afraid of heights?” he sounded so smug.

“No, but you will fear this” as I said that darkness surrounded me and encased me as if I was mega evolving. Then my Devil form appeared and did I say in this form I don’t have wings. So we both began to fall.

“Do you plan to knock yourself out?” he shot me with a Dark pulse and I took it head-on.

“You never know when it comes to me” I lunged at Zack using dragon claw. Then we got stuck together as we were falling out of the sky. He kept on using Punishment, while I used Dragon claw. We were about 200 yards away from the ground and I was positioned so I would take the most damage from our fall.

“I think I will win this one,” he said with a grin.

“I don’t think so, Giga Impact” I could see Zack’s eyes widen in fear. I shifted us so now Zack’s back was facing the ground and I was speeding up our descent. The next thing I knew I heard a massive boom. I looked down to see Zack fainted and covered in dirt.

“Winner, Tyler!” The crowd cheered as I walked off the battlefield. “What an exciting match and now we have our elite eight: Ashley, Gladion, Aroura, James, Jason, Skye, Arthur, and Tyler! Now we will be back in a few days with the rest of the tournament, for now, vote for who you want to win!'' On that note, everyone started to clear out the area. I went straight to Zack’s room and knocked on the door.

“Give me a second I just got my Ass handed to me” I snickered at his remark. When he opened the door, he had his signature smug look. “Need something?”

“No, I just came to make sure you were okay” he just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine” I just let out a chuckle.

“I just wanted to check on you because I know that was a far drop, but you seem to heal quickly. So I’ll leave you alone” I saw him about to respond, but I left as quick as I could. If I continued to talk to him my emotions would flow out of me. I can’t let my friends see me like this.

  
  


**Action: Okay that was long, but worth it.**

**Tyler: Yeah, because I love going into a spiraling depression.**

**Jason: Wow this chapter got serious.**

**Michael: I have nothing to say for once.**

**Jax: I agree with Michael.**

**Gladion: you just said something dipshit.**

**Ashley & Glitz: Let’s not start a fight.**

**Edgar: I need one after my embarrassing loss I had.**

**Action: Okay everybody calm down.**

**Xavier & Luke: Okay everybody don’t forget to fav, comment and follow Action. Also this story coming to an end soon just about six more chapters and they’re going to be shorter than this. But half of us will be in the next book Ferrum League adventures.**

**All: See you in the next chapter!**


	18. SPring Break Pt2

9/22/2019 Created

###  **Action: Okay, a new chapter in a short time. Honestly, I feel like this is more of a filler chapter.**

**Jax: At least after this chapter, you only have five more to write.**

**Gladion: FIller is a waste of time.**

**Zack: Don’t criticize, sometimes it’s necessary.**

**Arthur: This isn’t anime FYI it’s a goddamn fanfiction story.**

**Action: I understand that. Anyway Duke disclaimer.**

**Duke: Action does not own pokemon or any musical lyrics they are all owned by their respective owners.**

###  ~Tyler’s~

You know how sometimes you come across pokemon you hate. Then maybe that pokemon you hate is dating your ex-boyfriend and you two have a fight. So I have maybe gotten into a fight with Jason Gon and we went at it for a good fifteen minutes before Arthur and Ashley came to break us up. We were both in pretty bad shape afterward. Right now I’m in my room getting bandaged up by Ashley while Skye scolds me for starting a fight in public. Though I wasn’t really listening to her. My mind started to drift into thought and one thought that came up was the time Jason and I were good friends. 

**Reminisce**

I remember after a year or so when Arthur left Jason Appeared and he was a nervous nerdy Virbrava. He fit right in with Luke, Skye, and I. We would hang out together at the beach and sleep at each other's houses but a bit before highschool he evolved before all of us and said

“Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of babies?” Even after we all evolved he had a hunger for popularity and fame. Which he got and still has, though I can’t help but feel there is another reason why I dislike him.

**Reminisce over**

“Owww!” I looked up to Skye who had a flat face. “What was that for?” She just shrugged.

“You weren’t listening” I roll my eyes. Can you blame me I didn’t want to hear her rant about me for hours on end?

“Tyler you’re all good to go,” Ashley said as she retracted her ribbons which can heal by the way.

“Great, now can the both of you leave I need to rest” they were just shocked by my response. “What did I say something wrong?” They just both smiled.

“Tyler is actually being bold!” They squealed. I ushered them to the door.

“See you guys when the tournament starts backup” at that I closed my door.

**“You need to be nicer to your friends”** ugh.

‘What would you know?’ The devil just shrugged as he materialized on the couch.

“If you’re going to visit me in person then warn me please, but for now I’m heading off to my room to sleep so help yourself to anything” I just got a nod from the devil as I lock myself in my room. I just need to clear my head.

###  ~Skye’s~

I was in the center of the living forest known as the mystery pond. I was waiting for Jax to arrive when I came across a Suicune. It looked as if it were happy to see me.

“Hello I’m the legendary pokemon Suicune” I nodded. Just to be in the presence of one of the legendary dogs is a blessing.

“Hi, I am Skye S-” I was cut off by Suicune.

“I already know who you are. My son talks about you often” she said that with such joy. Her son, who is her son?

“Mom I thought I told you not yet” the voice was familiar though it came from a smaller than average looking Entei.

“Jax calm down it’s all good” Jax! That Entei can’t be Jax!

“Hey, Skye I guess the cat’s out the bag” he transformed into a Ninetales.

“You’re a legendary dog, why don’t you-” I was cut off again but this time by a loud noise.

“There is so many creepy crawlies in here!” I know that voice, it belongs to Leaf. He came crashing in right beside me.

“Now that you’re both here I get to explain what I am” Jax transformed back into an Entei. “I am a spiritual being that is mad to watch certain areas of the world just like my mom and later today I will be stationed in the Ferrum region to replace my father. There are more than three legendary dogs just that there are only three kinds of legendary dogs making it look like only three exist.” I shed a few tears.

“So basically you’re leaving is what you’re telling us?” Jax flinched at the word leaving.

“He is but he isn’t. He has a deep connection with both of you and a deep connection with the legendary dog means you will not be so far apart.” 

“Now we’re just confused?” both Leaf and I said. Out of nowhere, a white light started to engulf Jax.

“Is it time already for me to go?” he sighed. “There is one last thing I need to do before I go” Jax started moving toward me.

“What is i-” he captured my lips in a kiss that was full of passion but by the time I returned it he faded away.

“Skye, he really did love you and wanted me to give you this” Suicune gave me a Focus Sash.

“Thank you and good day . . . I need to head out” I ran off leaving Leaf and Suicune by themselves, but I didn’t care as I was too sad about Jax just up and leaving. I didn't get to say ‘I love you.’

  
  


###  ~Tyler’s~

**“Tyler come out of your room someone is here!”** Giratina has been trying to get me out of my room for half an hour.

“I’ll get out when I actually here a knock!” then we both froze as we heard

“Tyler it’s me, Michael, are you there?” I rushed out of my bedroom to see the devil closing his door to his distortion world while he was already through it. I quickly opened the door.

“Hey, Michael, what's up?” as I said that I noticed how revealing his outfit is. He was wearing a gray button-up with the top three buttons undone some shorts that were above his thighs and the whole outfit made his muscles pop out.

“I was wondering if you wanted to stroll around town with me?” he looked nervous and I was going to say no until I thought when was the last time I hung out with Michael?

“Sure I’ll just wear this. Where are we going?” he scratched the back of his head.

“A dance hall” My eyes lit up.

“Well then let’s go!” it didn’t take long to get where we were going it was a small dance spot in the Darkmoon area called ‘Death Dance’

“We’re here” we went inside and to my surprise, there was a lot of pokemon. Though they weren’t paying attention to us because they were all doing the salsa.

“Let’s join them” we joined halfway through. When we started dancing we then sparked a conversation. “I didn’t know you could dance” I the dog blush as he was twirling me.

“Yeah, I used to all the time until I stopped in high school” I just smiled.

“You know I like a guy who can control me effortlessly” I heard a slight growl from Michael while I had my back pressed against him.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll show the crowd how to really control you” this time it was my turn to blush. We kept dancing till it got to my favorite part, the spin, then, the dip. “Are you ready Tyler?” I nodded in agreement, then, he spun me, but before I could get lightheaded he dipped me. Though that’s not all, our lips connected in a heated kiss and how I missed his lips being on mine. When all was said and done he lifted me back to my feet.

“We should head back to the stadium” Michael nodded in agreement. It didn’t take long for us to get back and Michael walked with me back to my room. I gave him another kiss on his lips.

“Okay, Tyler I should head back to my room” he was about to walk away when I said 

“Wait!” he turned around surprised. “Could you stay with me tonight?” I saw the mutt give me his signature smirk.

“Sure if you insist” not too soon after I let the dog in my room and closed it behind us. 

“Maybe Arthur dumping me was better for me?”

  
  


**Action: This is the shortest chapter I ever made unless I’m counting chapter one.**

**Leaf: You could’ve integrated me more into the chapter.**

**Aroura: Or maybe use me as an actual Character.**

**Action & Ashley * Look at each other*: Nah.**

**Edgar: Plus you weren’t supposed to last this long in the tournament, but I guess that is how it worked out.**

**Jason: Anyway who will win.**

**Arthur: There are only eight of us left.**

**Ashley: There can only be one winner.**

**Gladion: The winner will have a flawless victory.**

**Skye: The winner will radiate power.**

**Tyler: The winner will have great Grit.**

**Aroura: The winner will fight to the end.**

**James: The Winner will get a brighter future.**

**Jason, Arthur, Ashley, Gladion, Skye, Tyler, Aroura, & James: The winner will be me!**

**Leaf & Edgar: Don’t forget to fav, follow, and leave a comment and remember to vote for your favorite character in the high school daze series because Action will write a reader x the fan-favorite. Bye!**


	19. Holy Road Pt3

11/7/2019 Created

**Action: This is the last part of the holy road meaning this chapter is pretty long. Longer than chapter 3: Confusing weekend Pt 2 (5,198 words) and Chapter 8: The Ocean View (5,143 words). This may be 5,500, but the future chapters will get shorter. ( FYI there are only 4 chapters left after this one.**

**Luke: Oh boy**

**Chris: Let’s get a move on!**

**Action: With only eight Competitors in Holy road left who will win?**

**Aroura: Of course it will be me the most unknown character.**

**Jason: No way northern lights! It will be me the hottest dragon.**

**Tyler: Wow can you sound even more egotistical.**

**Arthur: Trust me he can.**

**Tyler & Skye: *GRRR***

**Arthur: Okay I’m leaving.**

**Giratina: Action should we begin the chapter.**

**Action: Yep the devil is correct. Xavier, disclaimer, please.**

**Xavier: Action does not own Pokemon of the fake mega evolutions or any of the songs that are mentioned. They all belong to their respective owners.**

###  ~Tyler’s~

Okay, today is the day Holy Road will end, but this morning is the parade and it’s dedicated to the final eight competitors. We each get our own float. I’m wearing a black crop top with the devil star on it with Black shorts that have mega symbols on both sides. I’m also wearing gloves that Tifa wears in final fantasy seven and they sure weren’t cheap. Then I put my fur in dreads and dyed the ends of the black. The parade is supposed to only last about half an hour, then the tournament starts another thirty minutes after that. 

**“Liking the style,”** I noticed that the devil was behind me.

“Yeah, I like it too. Also, I wore this to show you my gratitude” for the first time I saw the pokemon devil blush.

**“Why would you need to do that?”** I lead us to the living room area to continue the conversation.

“Well, honestly when I first met you I thought of you as a nuisance and all I did was ask for answers and help. So as a token of my gratitude I’m showing off to everyone here that I’m happy the devil was assigned to watch me” I looked over to Giratina and he was frozen. “Did I say something wrong?” He lunged forward and trapped me in a hug.

**“No, actually you did the opposite. Out of all the Pokemon I have had to watch over you’re the best one. Though I wasn’t ready for this day to come”** I was now confused about what he was saying. 

“What do you mean you weren’t ready for this day to come?” The devil let go of me.

**“When a legendary is assigned to look over a Pokemon they become their Conscience/Tormentor and this lasts either till they die or they accept the legendary as their friend. Though if the Pokemon either dies or accepts the legendary as their friend, they are assigned a new pokemon”** did he just say he was leaving me?

“Does that mean you have to leave?” I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

**“Sadly yes, but I promise I’ll be back to see you”** he went back to give me a hug and I rejected it. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. At first, I could tell he was surprised, but he eased into it. At this moment I didn’t know how I felt for the devil is he, my friend, love interest, enemy? All I knew was that I didn’t want him to leave. He broke the kiss.

**“I’m sorry Tyler, but I have to leave”** he wiped away my tears I didn’t know I was letting fall.  **“Goodbye for now”** Usually he would disappear into a hole of darkness, but this time he disappeared into a hole of light. I just stood there even after the hole dissipated. 

“Tyler! Everyone is ready for the parade!” I could hear Sky yelling through the door.

“I’m coming!” I cleaned myself up and rushed to the door to open it. Outside my door were Skye, Gladion, Ashley, Glitz, and James.

“It’s rude to keep others waiting” I looked up to Gladion as he slightly chuckled.

“Tyler, you look great!” I heard Skye and Ashley squeal.

“Thanks, you guys” I saw Skye nudge James as he gave her a what look.

“We should head out,” James said with haste. We all had to meet at the back of the stadium and Arthur, Jason, and Aroura were already there. Speaking of which I haven’t gotten the chance to greet Aroura.

“Hey, Aroura” I see her snapped out of her daze.

“Oh, hi you must be Tyler” she seems nice enough. “ I’m a big fan!” Fan? 

“Fan of what?” I tilted my head in confusion.

“Of what you are!” Her eyes lit up with stars. She doesn’t seem bad. “It’s rare to find a noivern away from Kalos or Alola and from what I can tell you are special” she was eyeing me up.

“Special in what way” I know I’m rare but is so special about me.

“First off your eyes are gray right now when a Noiverns natural eye color is gold” at that moment my eyes changed back to its natural gold and I saw her gasp. “ So cool! Also, you have access to mega evolution and some awesome devil form and don’t think I don’t know about your delta stone” she knows a lot about me.

“How do you know so much about me?” 

“Ever since your first appearance in the Evergreen tournament a few months ago I’ve made sure to study all of your tournaments. I even watched the Marine cup on Tv” I blushed.

“I’m really flattered” she just gave me a huge smile.

“Tyler and Aroura will you get this float” we turned to see an attendant and to see everyone else were on their floats.

“We better go!” she said with her tongue out. As I follow her I notice she is wearing an Ice flow skirt with an Aurora lights shirt that matched her hair. As we got on our float I noticed Jason and Ashley were on the first float, James and Gladion were on the second float and Skye and Arthur are on the third float.

“Make sure to smile and make the crowd wild” we all nodded as we were taken out to the front of the coliseum and there we crowds of Pokemon were. There were kids and adults dressed up in costumes like us. Then they started playing finesse remix by Bruno Mars and Cardi B. Instantly Skye looked at me and we started doing our dance.

**A/N: Honestly look up Just dance Finesse (Remix) extreme. It’s my second favorite just dance song and I always get Megastar on it, but back to the story.**

“Drop top Porsche, Rollie on my wrist, Diamonds up and down my chain!” I started to stare off into the crowd as they kept cheering.

“Tyler!” the voice came from the crowd and I saw Michael, Lanion, Zack, Leaf, Glitz, Chris, Duke, and Xavier. I blushed while I kept dancing. I saw Chris, Xavier, and Michael blow kisses toward me.

“Are those your boyfriends?” I could hear Aroura behind me. I stopped dancing.

“No, actually I just got dumped by Arthur and he is dating Jason which he was cheating on me with Jason” she had a look of shock. “It’s fine I’m honestly happier. It makes me want to fight him more” she gave me a hug and I gladly accepted it as we both waved to the crowd. 

It felt like we were on the floats for eternity but honestly, we’ve only been on them for twenty minutes. Now they lead us inside the coliseum.

“Okay before we start today we had the audience give votes on who they want to win” I could hear the crowd go crazy. Though this just made me feel worse. “ 19.7 percent of you voted for Arthur, 19.2 percent of you voted for James, and 17.2 percent of you voted for Gladion. These are the three favors to win!” I could hear some boos and cheers. “That’s not all 10.8 percent of you voted for Ashley and Tyler, 8.6 percent of you voted for Jason, 6.9 percent of you voted for Skye, and 6.7 percent of you voted for Aroura!”

I could hear some loud cheers. It’s good to know there are people here who are cheering for me. I walked over to James.

“Hey I have something for you” he looked at me confused. Then I showed him the shell bell I was hiding in my fur. “Here take it, I want to face you in the final so here’s something that will help my dream become a reality” he reluctantly took it from my hand and tied it around his neck.

“Thanks, but I don’t plan on going easy on you just because you gave me a small gift” I giggled at his comment.

“Now let’s begin! Your opponent for this round is the Pokemon you were partnered with on the float” my jaw dropped to the floor. I don’t want to fight Aroura, she’s too nice.

“Tyler I hope there will be no hard feelings when it comes to our match” I nodded and shook her hand. “Good because we’re the first match” I looked up at the screen and our icons were up there. I followed her out on the field and a smirk appeared on her face.

“Battle begin!” Instantly a mist was cloaking the field. To escape and to get a better view I flew up, but I couldn’t see her or the battlefield.

“Did you really think an overview look would actually locate me” after her words I got blasted. “Take this Hyper Beam!” I got hit, but lord did this hurt worse than the average Hyper beam, why though? Then, it hit me her ability must be refrigerated. My wing was partially frozen and I couldn’t really fly straight, but that didn’t matter because I used Heat Wave to melt the Ice.

“You can’t stay in the mist forever, Hurricane!” I made sure to blow all the mist away. That’s when I found her she was at the far end of the stage.

“You finally got rid of my little trick, but it took you longer than I anticipated” I then thought about how she may have recharged since she shot her Hyper beam. “ Your wings can't save you from a Blizzard” on command it’s as if a snowstorm was blowing me away.

“Will Tyler be able to handle Aroura’s heavy and super-effective Ice-type attacks?!” 

I did my best to use Heat Wave Though my wings still became frigid.

“Tyler, you seem to be struggling. Maybe you should forfeit and not die of frostbite” I clench my teeth trying to figure out a way out of this. Then I remembered.

The devil’s symbol appeared beneath me and melted any Ice that was on my body. Then, the symbol rose above me and at that point, I was in my favorite form, my devil form.

“Cool now I get to experience your hell form at hand” I could hear her fangirling. Though I don’t think she was prepared for what I was going to do next. I got in real close and used throat chop and she flinched, which makes my job easier. 

I tossed her up in the air and used “Giga Impact!” She landed with a hard crash and I could clearly see she was knocked out.

“Winner, Tyler!” The crowd cheered and it made me feel good. The devil Symbol appeared above me and fell to the ground allowing me to return to my normal form. “What a victory! Tyler was able to overcome the type disadvantage and take out his opponent!” I saw some Audino’s pull Aroura out on a stretcher before they could take her away I walked up to her.

“Thanks for the battle I hope you’re okay?” she just smiled as I knew she was in pain due to her scratched up body.

“I’m fine and Thank you, you gave me more info on your unknown devil form” I chuckled and the Audino took her away. 

I went over to the sidelines and the match between Arthur and Skye took place. I want Skye to win, but I don’t see how she possibly could. Skye kicked it off with mega evolution and used charge. I guess she wants to go for a quick finish. Arthur cloaked the field in a sandstorm not allowing me to see what was happening. The battle raged on for about five minutes, often I would see a blue light probably Skye using Ice fang and I would see a lot of sparks. Instantly the sand disappeared and Skye was on the ground fainted.

“Winner, Arthur!” just like I expected. Skye made her way over to me while Arthur walked over to Jason which those two were replaced with Gladion and James. “Battle, Begin!” I didn’t care to watch this battle I wanted to make sure Skye was okay.

“Are you okay?” She nodded yes though I could tell she wasn’t. “I couldn’t even see the battle what happened?” She let out a long sigh.

“He cloaked up in sand so the crowd couldn’t see us, though, the real reason he did so it to make you fall within a sinkhole. Once I was immobilized he struck me down” I see.

We continued to catch up until we heard the crowd gasp. What we saw was Gladion on the ground fainted and James walking up to him in a fit of rage.

“Winner, James!” James didn’t stop though. I ran out on the battlefield and stood in front of Gladion, shielding him. 

“Tyler, get out of the way!” I could see he didn’t want to hurt me.

“Why are you continuing the fight? You won meaning if you continue you will be disqualified” I could see the realization on his face. He calmed down though I did see him mumble something. After he left I picked up Gladion with my Talons and sat him down next to Skye. Finally, Jason and Ashley went up for their match and I already knew the outcome.

“What did you do to make James so mad” I saw Gladion’s face flush with pink.

“I went a little too overboard with my teasing and lost my cool during the fight” I could see the regret on his face. “And I teased him about you a little bit” oh.

The fight we were watching while talking didn’t last long. As soon as I saw Ashley use Misty terrain I knew the fight was over. “Winner, Ashley!” I could tell Jason was upset and that made me happier.

“With the final four already here let’s continue this tournament. The first match is Ashley Vs Arthur and the second match is James Vs Tyler! These battles will be going on simultaneously!” I looked towards James in shock and he had a face of concern.

“Well, we’ll get nowhere if we just sit here” I saw him nod as if he were agreeing, but his concern didn’t go away. They sent us to a neighboring battlefield that is connected to the main battlefield.

“Tyler, I am grateful for the item you gave me I will not go easy on you” I pulled my Life Orb out of my fur and tied it around my neck.

“Battle, Begin!” we both flew up in the air instantly.

“I guess this will be an aerial battle” James just smirked. He used Dragon Pulse and I shot one back and both of them collided, but mine busted through his.

“You like that? Thanks to my life orb my attacks are thirty percent stronger” I saw him suck his teeth. I got a major shock of pain that I know James saw. As a recoil, I lose eight percent of HP. 

“Let’s make this quick and painless . . . at least for me” he mega evolved into a form I haven’t seen before it was a mix of X and Y.

His wings were shaped like his Y form, but colored like his X form. The tip of his tail was black and orange with a mix of Blue and Red flames. On his head, It looked like he was wearing a helmet from his X form. His legs were covered in thick black scales and he was breathing Red and Blue flames. I stared in Ahw

**A/N: Look up Mega Charizard fusion for those of you reading on fanfiction.net. It is a commission from ultimatemaverickx on Pinterest. Those of you reading on wattpad I will put a photo.**

“Amazed, I would hope so because this is the best example of perfect mega fusion” he shot another Dragon Pulse at me and I shot one too. This time his ended up hitting me. Though it hurt to the point it burned. When I recovered from the blow I saw some of my fur got burned and looks black. Wow, James is really powerful. He shot me again with Dragon Pulse and this time I used Hyper Beam, which struck him down.

Quickly I flew down to the ground and Made the Devil insignia appear to be below me. When it rose above me you know what form I was in. Though I don’t have wings and James does, so I’m at a disadvantage. I used Sludge bomb to see if I could poison him and it did hit knocking him down to the ground, though the recoil of using the attack hurt way worse than last time. I guess it’s because Devil form already drains my life force. 

I looked across the Field and James was still raring to go. He came charging at me with a thunder punch and I deflected it with a Throat Chop. Not too soon after he flew backward and I was trapped under some rocks. Damn, he must’ve used Rock Slide. I could hear the flow of electricity outside and he was going to end it now. 

I decided to charge the power of Giga impact so as soon as James cuts through the rocks, I hit him. Then, he did as I foretold and I executed my plan. He landed right in front of me, fainted.

“Winner, Tyler! What a major upset!” I returned to my normal form and went over to James who has recovered enough to be functional.

“James, that was a fun fight” I flashed him smile as I helped him up.

“I wasn’t expecting to lose especially with the item you gave me” he gave me a toothy grin. What I did next I couldn’t help I hugged him and I don’t care if the whole elemental region saw. When I pulled away I could see the blush visible on his face.

“I best be going” I was about to walk back to the main stadium when James stopped me.

“I’ll walk with and here take this back” James untied the Shell bell and tied it around my wrist “Instead of focusing on power and losing HP rapidly focus on replenishing it” I nodded in agreement as we continued walking. 

I then took off the Life Orb and stuck in my fur. As we made our way back to our seats on the side-lines our friends were waiting for us and before we got there James gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel myself heat up while we sat down.

“I see you two are back which one of you won?” Aroura asked as we sat down.

“The noivern beat me, but I’m not that upset” Skye and Aroura looked confused.

“James, it looks like you barely got hurt. Did you forfeit?” I looked at James and all of his Battle scraps were mostly gone.

“No he didn’t, but I guess he heals quick” James shrugged at my response. Then I noticed Ashley and Arthur Weren’t fighting here. “Skye who won Ashley or Arthur?” Though I didn’t get a response from her.

“Tyler! Nest you have to fight me” I looked over to see Ashley waving towards me. 

“Final match Ashley Vs Tyler!” I walked out to the battlefield amazed that Arthur lost to her. Granted she had the type advantage. 

“I would have never expected you to make it this far being a fashion idol and all” she just giggled.

“Thanks, Tyler, but before I went into Fashion I became a fighter” Now let’s go.

“Battle, Begin!” 

Instantly she went for the misty terrain cloaking the field with fairy aura. I guess there is no point in using dragon attacks. I went in for a steel wing and she couldn’t doge in time so I made it so my attack was unrelenting, so she couldn’t attack. With my luck, she knew Protect and used it after I hit her three times.

“Nice attacks, but that will be the last time they land” I didn’t understand what she was getting at. She jumped up and used Moonblast and I tried to dodge but she used her ribbons to tie me in place taking on the full force of the attack. She then let go of me and I was falling to the ground in pain. Then I felt sort of replenished when the shell bell activated. 

“When it comes to you I can’t play games” I went to go use the devil form but the coloration was different the symbol was half gray and half green. When it rose above my body felt stiff and metallic while my fur felt bushy like a shrub and I had known my typing had changed to grass and steel. My moves changed and so did my ability. It must be my delta form.

“Let’s get some sun in here” I used sunny day and I felt faster. In a frenzy, I saw Ashley use her mega stone. When she evolved she had more ribbons and stars on her cheek along with her fur on her ankles looking like butterfly wings. 

She quickly attacked me using Moonblast and I used Flash Cannon. My attack wasn’t strong enough and I ended up getting hit, but now I don’t feel as much pain probably because I’m now a grass and steel type. I was charing up a Solar Beam as I went in to bash her using an Iron tail. She blocked my attack using Protect.

“Is all you know how to do is defend and use Moonblast?” I asked while I flew away.

“No” she just laughed. I soon realized I was surrounded by floating stones. “I know Psyshock” The rocks all came crashing into me. It didn’t do much besides catching me off guard. 

“How about you get a Solar beam to the face” It shot Solar Beam at full force. “But that’s not all Flash Cannon!” all I heard was a grunt and that’s all the confirmation I needed to know that I won.

I transformed back to my normal form and I felt way better knowing my body was not one of a robot's body. I went down to Ashley and helped her up. 

“Are you okay?” she took my hand and got up.

“Yeah just a little upset I lost to my little cousin” she giggled. 

“The winner of this year's Holy Road tournament is Tyler Loft!” I could hear the crowd cheer for me. “As the winner, you and five other pokemon of your choice get to go with you to Ferrum battle college! Though Don’t think you have to choose now, you have a whole year to make your choice” I nodded as I was given a trophy. I went back to all of my friends and Chris jumped me and nuzzled me while everyone laughed.

“Tyler, you won” he connected our lips in a quick kiss and today I decided that I won’t reject his romantic advances and kissed back. He broke the kiss. “I didn’t expect you to kiss back” he blushed. I laughed.

“Why reject you when you just made me happy” I just licked his cheek. “Well everybody there is going to be a party at my house tomorrow night and you’re all invited!” We all cheered as we made our way through tunnels known as the coliseum halls. When we reached the exit I got stopped by Jason and Arthur. I just puffed my cheeks waiting for one of them to talk.

“Tyler, I know we’re not on good terms now, but I still want to be your friend” I didn’t give Arthur a response. “Also Jason and I are leaving to head to Ferrum tomorrow night. We already worked things out with school to graduate early and go to battle college” I just stared at the tile floor like it was more interesting than this conversation. Not only did he dump me, but he’s jumping out of my life.

“We hope to see you when you get there, but we understand how you feel so we’ll leave you alone” they left me deep in my thoughts. I can’t just stand here and take this I need to go home and relax.

  
  
  


-The following night-

“Hey, Chris, stop!” I was saying between fits of laughter. Chris decided to sneak into my room and tickle me while I was drawing. I had my speaker on too it was playing Season which is ending two of the seven deadly sins. So I highly doubt anyone downstairs can hear me. “Stop, Please!” He gave me a smug smirk.

“Not until you kiss me” I was going too . . . when.

“Chris we didn’t send you up here to do that and you know it!” I look at my door frame to see Skye.

“Sorry I just wanted to have a bit of fun” he looked ashamed.

“Tyler, come downstairs everyone is here and waiting for you” Skye left my room.

“I guess I’ll go too-” I grabbed his wrist.

“You don’t have to. I just have to change” Chris flushed pink.

“Um, no I’ll wait downstairs” the one time I invite him to stay he rejects it.

“Stay here I just got to change” I kiss him on the cheek. I could see the static forming on his cheeks.

I changed into some red shorts and a delta noibat wife beater and came out quickly. Chris was just staring in awe.

“Come on it’s rude to stare” he followed me downstairs like a lovesick puppy.

“Congratulations Tyler!” I looked around the room and all of my friends were here along with a banner with my name on it. I squealed and thanked everybody. Not too soon after everyone split up into their own groups and did their own thing. The first thing I did was go over to my parents.

“Tyler you don’t know how proud of you we are” my mom squeezed me.

“Thanks, mom. . . can you let go” I was gasping for air. She soon let go as I was gasping for air.

“Tyler, you know your mom. She doesn’t know her own strength” we both laughed. “Go out and have fun. This night is about you” I did as I was told, but I had one thing to do first. I went out to my back patio where we have a pool but it isn’t officially open. I went to one of the mirrors I had outside.

Yes, I have a mirror in my backyard, don’t judge. Though I didn’t see any distortion. I made it fog up and drew the devil insignia and wrote six, six, six and I saw a ripple.

**“Hello you called a-”** I cried when I saw what I was searching for.  **“Tyler!”** He looked around as if he was being watched and stepped through the mirror. 

“I’m so glad to see you!” I gave him a hug as if I hadn’t seen him in forever.

**“Tyler, I’m not supposed to see you or my father will get mad”** though he hugged back as if he didn’t care.

“Sorry, I wanted to make this quick and tell you I won Holy Road” he gave me a smug smirk.

**“I already knew. I was watching you the whole time and I know when you use my power”** I let a singular tear fall.  **“I hate to cut our meeting short, but I have to go back”** I nodded understanding his predicament. Though he didn’t leave without snatching a kiss. It was quick and sweet of him. He rippled through the mirror and the mirror just reflected me.

“Tyler! Come inside Glitz thinks she can beat you at Just Dance” I smirked as I heard my best friend's voice.

“I’m coming!” When I went inside, we ended up dancing for three hours. Of course, no one could beat my records, but we ended up doing a lot of couples dances like Despacito, Gibberish, Ketchup dance, Sugar, and I love the way. When it was time for the party to end and everyone left besides Luke and Skye I felt at eaze. 

“Isn’t it good to have the old gang back?” I say as I relax into the couch. They both nodded in agreement as we were looking at the Tv watching Big Mouth. Though I wasn’t really paying attention. My mind was on boys and specifically three boys. James, Michael, and Chris. I never thought about it until now that they may like me. Chris is energetic and easily excitable and is a bit much at times. James comes off as too serious and mean, but he is a real big softie when it comes to me. Michael is a mystery and very straight forward in what he wants, but when I first met him he just wanted nothing more than sex now he seems very emotinally sensitive. 

“Guys I’m heading up to my room for bed, you guys know what you can and can’t do so I’ll leave you to it” both gave me good night wishes as I went straight to my desk to draw. I put on my headphones and started my playlist and the first son was Bang from Dragalia Lost. 

As Time flew by I had mad three drawings. One of me and Chris, one of me and James, and one of me and Michael. Right now I’m in the middle of one that involves me using canvas sized paper. I want it to be of me, Giratina, Zack, Aroura, Skye, Luke, Gladion, Leaf, James, Michael, Chris, Ashley, Glitz and Jax. Now that I think about it I didn’t see Jax tonight, I’ll probably ask Skye about it later. I look at my phone and it was one in the morning. I’ve been drawing for four hours, maybe I should go to bed. I hung up the three drawings I made right above my bed and proceeded to take off my shirt, earrings and shell bell and put them on my dresser. I laid down on top of my bed thinking about what the future will be like for me and what I’ll do.

I stared up at the three drawings I had made and just smiled. “Whatever happens next, I'm sure it will be fun because all of my friends will be there with me” I didn’t stay up much longer after that, I was too tired to think at that point.

  
  


**Action: Wow, that was so fn on my part to write.**

**Aroura: So your idea for my character was a happy go lucky fangirl?**

**Action: Well it depends on how you look at it.**

**Arthur: Did you honestly have to send me and Jason away so close to the end of the story.**

**Action: Yes because it sets you up perfectly for the second story.**

**Chris: I don’t understand why you guys are upset. This wasn’t as bad as past chapters.**

**Arthur & Aroura: You shouldn’t talk you got that kiss you’ve always wanted from Tyler!**

**Luke: Calm down everybody.**

**Leaf: I’m with lucke on this one.**

**Glitz: At Least you guys have been appearing in the last few chapters! Action didn’t show any romance between me and Ashley or show me as a character in general!**

**Ashley: Calm down.**

**Glitz: Fine. *sigh***

**Tyler: What a bunch of drama queens.**

**Jason: I’ll say.**

**Giratina: Well this chapter has been fun in all though I think the audience needs a break from our background discussion so Skye Close us out.**

**Lannion & Zack: No fair we didn’t get a turn!**

**Skye: Thank you for reading and don’t forget to fav follow and review Actions work. Also, remember to vote for your favorite character in High School Daze so Action can write an X reader story about it. Bye!**


	20. Back On Track

12/16/2019 Created

###  **Action: I’m back with another chapter and we’re so close to being done. I’ve been doing this for almost three years, I think. I did the first chapter of this series on January 1, 2018, and I’ve had fun writing this. I hope all of you that read this also enjoy my writing. Though there aren’t many of you, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Jason: Action is actually being vulnerable. Someone help!**

**Chris: You have no right to be here.**

**Leaf: Yeah leave.**

**Action: Guys calm down we’re almost done three more to go after this.**

**Tyler: Action does not own pokemon, Gamefreak does now enjoy.**

###  ~Tyler’s~

I woke up to the usual sight of many drawings in my room of me, my friends, my crushes. I blushed at the last thought. I get out of bed and walk over to my window and open and it was about ten in the morning and everyone was roaming the area. If you didn’t know it’s summer vacation and it’s been a whole year since Holy road. That’s right pokemon I’m now a high school graduate. Not a lot has happened.

Arthur and Jason have been in Ferrum for a year, I learned that Jax was really an Entei and went to Ferrum. I only know that because of Leaf.

Speaking of Leaf, he and Skye are now dating. My brother Xavier has moved to Unova for college and Chris will be going by the end of the summer. I forgot to say Chris graduated early the guy is smart considering how childish he is. Ashley, Glitz, Lanion, and Zack are traveling for their vacation, but they will be back when we have to leave for college. Aroura has moved to Kalos with her brother. Leaving Luke, Leaf, Michael, James, Chris, Skye, and Gladion in town with me. Also, Duke just went off the grid, no one can get in touch with him at all.

“Is it morning already?” I forgot I had someone over last night. I looked at my bed and saw Gladion just in boxers sitting on top of my bed. I blushed instantly. Let me make this clear, I don’t like him, but he became a great friend since our first meeting.

“For a guy who wanted to crush my bones when we first met to end up in my bed now. Why the change of heart?” I gave him a smug grin as he blushed. He and I share a lot of secrets with each other and hang out a lot. One thing he is pansexual, and he’s crushing big time on Luke. Though we may act like a couple trust me when I say we are not. 

“Oh, shut up Tyler, get ready we need to meet everyone at the mall” it didn’t take us long to get dressed and leave my house. I decided to wear some simple blue shorts and a blue Magikarp top. I decided to leave my fur alone. I put on my crown necklace and my two earrings. Gladion just kept it simple with his normal gray clothes. We arrived at the mall and all of our friends were in the food court.

“Hey guys sorry we’re late,” I said as Gladion and I sat down.

“No problem it’s all good” Chris spewed with a lot of energy. We all started talking about our plans for the summer. Skye and Leaf are going Alola for a bit while Luke is going to travel all of the elemental regions. The rest of us are staying here in the Evergreen area.

“So uh Tyler” I looked to Chris who was sitting across from me. “You know mate courting rituals start tomorrow, so uh -” he was blushing madly as he started playing with his tail.

“So are you going to try and court me” I casually said as I drank some of my milkshakes. Everyone jumped at my bluntness. That’s one thing about me that has changed, I no longer drag out a long conversation to get to the point.

“Well, y-yeah” he’s kind of cute when he stutters.

“And so will I” I looked to Michael and gave a happy smile. Not gonna lie I’ve had a crush on him for a while and I don’t know if it was obvious to him.

“I guess I’ll join too” I looked over to Jason in surprise and he had a very grumpy face.

“Tyler it seems like your dream come true” I looked over to Skye who was about to leave with Leaf in confusion. “You got your harem” as soon as she said that she was gone. I sighed as I saw Gladion and Chris walk into a Hot Topic. Jason just flat out left the mall and I was left with Michael.

“It’s been a while since we just hung out on our own,” he said with a cocky smirk.

“Maybe I don’t want to hang out with a mangy mutt” he looked hurt as his ears dropped back. “I’m kidding” I saw his face lit up. “What do you want to do?”

~Michael’s~

To answer his question I want to cuddle and nuzzle him until he accepts me as his mate, but that’s not how the rituals work. Mine is being attentive and over-affectionate.

“I don’t care as long as I get to be with you” I could see Tyler blush as he continues to drink his milkshake. Not too long later we were out in town and let me tell you love was in the air and that does not help my predicament. I’m due for my rut soon so this isn’t fun.

“Michael let’s head to the lake we first met at” I was confused as to why he wanted to go swimming now but I’m not complaining. When we got there he instantly stripped down to his underwear and jumped in the water. “Are you going to come in or do I have to make you” he winked after he said that and I naturally growled in response. I stripped down and jumped in after him. 

“Where did you go?” I looked around for Tyler but I didn’t see him. What happened next I wasn’t prepared for; he pinned me down to the edge of the pound.

“Doesn’t this remind you of anything?” I blushed at the thought of how we first me though our roles have switched. I flipped us over so I was pinning Tyler down.

“I think I remember now” I gave him a toothy smirk as he just shivered at me pinning him down. “Though if I recall correctly a lot more was going on-” before I could continue he cut me off by kissing me. The kiss was eye-opening for me, reminding me of all the things I’ve done with Tyler and how now I want to be his mate. Though I’m sad to say he broke the kiss.

“You know maybe we could bend the rules of the mating ritual and go all the way” my ears perked up at his proposition. Then he stuck out his tongue “ I’m joking, calm down” he started to laugh though I’m liking the rule breaker in Tyler.

“You tease” I let go of him but we continued to swim. We spent a lot of time in the water. Later we went to an Ice cream shop and got a cone. I apparently go ice cream on my snout and Tyler licked it off which had me blushing for a while. We then spent the rest of the day at my house playing card games, watching movies or cuddling. 

“You beat me again!” I stated as I took my sixth damage in our game of Cardfight Vanguard.

“Then stop using a protect deck against an accel deck. It’s common knowledge” I huffed as I cleaned up my cards. “Now keep up your end of the deal” I got up and took off my shirt and curled around Tyler as if I was a comforter.

“I would’ve done this anyway if you asked” Tyler nodded, but he looked as if he didn’t care. He just collapsed onto me and was sound asleep. I just smiled as he nuzzled himself in my fur. “I hope I’m your choice,” I say in a hushed tone before I go to sleep.

  
  


~Chris’s~

I shot Tyler a text this morning to meet me near the docks and for him to bring some beach items. I’m so excited, I’m going on a date with my lifelong crush. I just got to be chill. Over the past year, I mellowed out of my over-energetic self and Tyler started to notice me more so I guess I became this chill Raichu you see today because of him.

“Hey, Chris!” I look over to see Tyler in a quite sexy outfit. He was wearing a yellow palm tree button-down but all the buttons were undone and he was wearing yellow Pichu trunks. Which shows off his curves and abs really well. “Sorry, it took me so long I was staying the night over at Michael’s” when he said that I almost broke. “Don’t worry nothing happened” I let out a sigh of relief.

“Cool, well we gotta get a move on” I quickly grabbed Tyler and we got on a boat. I started the engine and we were off.

“Chris where are we going?” I just smirked as I was steering. 

“You’ll see” I saw him huff his cheeks as his eyes turned a light pink. We arrived at our destination in about ten minutes. It was a secret island not many knows of. “Welcome to the sand springs” we walked over to where more Pokemon were. I saw Tyler’s eyes light up with excitement.

“Awesome!” I started to strip down and I could visibly see Tyler’s confusion along with embarrassment.

“What? It’s a nudist sand spring” he looked around and every other Pokemon was naked.

“I guess if I have to” He took off his shirt and trunks and what I saw was just gorgeous. “Chris, can we hurry up and get in the sand?” I didn’t give him a verbal response. Instead, I walked over and felt him over. “I don’t think now is the best time for this Chris” I could hear his voice waver and I could see the visible crimson.

“Okay, I’m done now. Let’s go!” I stripped my clothes and jumped in the sand and Tyler followed after me. We stayed in the sand for a while randomly talking. Then I remembered how we met.

“Tyler, do you remember how we met?” he scoffed.

“As if could forget, you tried to stick to me like glue in middle school” we both laughed.

“I-I wasn’t that bad w-was I?” there I am stuttering again. I’m supposed to be the dominant one.

“You’re cute when you stutter, but no you weren’t. I just didn’t know how to handle you back then” we both laughed.

Flashback: to middle school

“Tyler!!” I jumped in his arms.

“Hey, Chris how are you?” I let out a little shock. I did it a lot considering I was a Pichu.

“Good, but better now that I’m with you!” at that time I was addicted to Tyler and never leave his side. I feel like I wasn't annoying then. I would be his boyfriend now.

“Great to hear, but can you meet in the cafeteria I have to do something real quick” though Tyler would just shoo me away because I was too clingy can I blame him.

Flashback over

“It was fun being here with Chris, thank you” we got dressed and made our way home.

“No problem, I love hanging out with yo-” I was cut off with a quick kiss before Tyler flew away. I hope you choose me.

~James’s~

I was waiting for Tyler at my house. I just wanted him to hang out with me at my house and relax and show him a good time. I am lying in my bed in just some shorts watching random crap on Netflix. I then heard the door ring and I got to answer already knowing who it was.

“James it’s me and I brought what you asked” before I opened the door I mentally screamed in happiness. When I opened the door I was greeted with a bashful Tyler in some jean cutoff shorts and sleeveless hoodie. 

“Tyler come in” he walked in and sat on the couch and I sat down next to him. When I looked at him I could see him with a visible crimson hue on his muzzle.

“Why are you shirtless?” I give him a visible smirk.

“Who said me being shirtless isn’t a part of my ritual” he just blushed more. Honestly, it isn’t. I’m supposed to give him a lot of gifts and do many hidden gestures and I’ve been giving him gifts since the Holy Road tournament last year; though, he doesn’t know it was me.

“So are we doing anything special?” Tyler leaned up against me.

“Not really, but I do have something to say” he looked at me confused. “You remember that box of items you got during Holy Road?” he nodded. “That was a gift from me” I saw Tyler gasp. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I shrugged.

“I didn’t understand till now what that meant for me” Tyler looked at me confused again.

“What does that mean?” 

“My mating ritual is to give the one I love gifts that they’ll love” Tyler started to play with his fur.

“I thought you didn’t like me like that back then” I picked him up and pinned him down to the couch.

“I’ve been crushing on you since the Evergreen tournament, but I didn’t know how to express it” I could see Tyler shiver under my grasp. I was going to get off of him, instead, he pulled me into a kiss and I could feel sparks. 

When he broke the kiss he responded “ what would say if I said I’ve been crushing on you for a while” I gave him a confused look.

“Don’t you have some sort of crush on Michael, Chris, and me?” He just giggled.

“Yeah, but I’ve been crushing on you the longest” that made my orange scales turn red. I got up off him and went into the kitchen to get me a beer and him his favorite sugary drink. I went back to the living room and Tyler was there in just his shorts.

“And here I was thinking you were just going to leave me here” I just chuckled. I gave his drink and he chose some random movie to watch, but we weren’t even paying attention. Tyler snuggled into my chest and we started catching up with each other. I haven’t seen him for about four months before the mall. Though at some point I fell asleep and I didn’t remember at all but I got a text from Tyler saying meet him at the beach in two hours. Then I realized that he wasn’t at my house anymore.

  
  


~Tyler’s~

I’m here at the beach waiting for Michael, Chris, and James to meet me here. They’re supposed to be here in five minutes, but there is one last thing I need to do. I pull out my pocket mirror and breathe on, then, I write six, six, six. Giratina answered immediately.

**“Do you need something Tyler?”** I could hear the panic in his voice.

“No, I just want you to witness me getting my mate and boyfriend” I looked at the mirror and the devil was smiling.

**“I don’t need to Tyler, remember I can see your life from now till five years from now”** I just scoffed.

“Thanks, mister know it all. I wanted to share something special with you, but you ruined it” he just chuckled.

**“Whatever that sign on your wrist sees, I can see so I’m always with you”** with that he ended the call. As if on cue I turn around to see Michael, Chris, and James waiting patiently. 

“Tyler, I’m guessing this is when you make your choice” I looked towards Chris and nodded.

“There are no hard feelings right, I can only choose one of you” they all gave me their own form of a yes. I unsleeved my left wrist and showed them my wrist. 

“ I’m choosing a pokemon I spent a lot of time with” I could see Chris sag a bit at those words. “A pokemon that makes me excited with just a glance” I could see Michael cheer. “ A pokemon that can handle my weird problems” they all looked confused.

“The pokemon I choose is-”

**Action: Another chapter, what fun.**

**Gladion: how do you think the audience feels about cutting off Tyler.**

**Action: I don’t care it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Skye: Can anyone guess who Tyler will pick.**

**Leaf: My money is on Michael.**

**Glitz: I vote for James.**

**Jax: I know Chris can pull through.**

**Aroura: Well, don’t forget to fav, follow, and review. We’re getting to the end of the story and don’t forget to vote for your favorite high school daze character because Action with to male reader x favorite character. Until then.**

**Everyone: BYE!!**


	21. Love is Beautiful

3/10/2020 Created

**Action: And we’re back and ready for more High School Daze.**

**Gladion: Are we?**

**Chris: Hurry up and start already we want to know who Tyler’s mate will be.**

**Skye: Calm down everybody I’ve been waiting longer than anyone to see who Tyler will pick.**

**Tyler: (Looks at Script) Well from what I can see I actually get to make the choice. There is no script for this chapter.**

**James: That can’t be possible.**

**Action: But it is. Now Michael disclaimer.**

**Michael: Action does not own pokemon or the music acknowledged in the chapter now, enjoy this chapter.**

~Tyler’s~

I looked at the three of them; Michael, Chris, and James and let out a sigh. “ I choose James to be my mate” I could see Michael gritting his teeth, along with Chris showing his disappointment. “Sorry guys no hard feelings, just I felt the best connection with James' ' They nodded, understanding what I said. Though I didn’t get time to think about what I was going to say next because I was trapped in a hug and encased in James’s wings. I looked up to his pale blue eyes and he kissed me. He didn’t have to say anything I already knew what he wanted to say through the passion of our kiss. I couldn’t see past him because he trapped me in his wings, but I didn’t care. Soon I broke the kiss looking for air.

“Why did you stop? It was just getting fun” since when is James one to complain. I started to blush.

“First off we’re in public and second our friends are right behind us” James just shrugged at my response.

“Not like they can see what we’re doing and honestly I should be the only who should see you flustered like this. So that’s why I trapped you in my wings” wow he’s already so territorial. Well, that’s what I should’ve expected when I chose a dragon as my mate. 

James let me out of his wings and I looked past him to see Chris and Michael were gone.

“They’re gone you can let go now” I was blunt and James rubbed the back of his neck as he let go of me. “Want to head back to my place or-” I was cut off by a quick kiss, I look at James and he has a cheeky smile.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself, but let’s go to my place” he took my hand in his and he flew me in the air and I landed on his back. I nuzzled my head in his fiery hair as he started flying to his house. I loved the feeling of the wind through my hair and the contact of our bodies. It took a while for us to reach our destination, by the time we got there the sun was setting. 

“James this isn’t your house” it was a pretty cabin by the beach.

“You’re right it’s my personal beach house that I bought myself” my eyes sparkled and turned back to their natural gold. He guided me inside and it was gorgeous. There was already a fire going, there was a giant fluffy bed. 

“How long do we get to stay here?” I ran around the room with excitement.

“As long as you want, when are we supposed to move into the dorms?” he sat down on the bed as I went to raid the fridge.

“Not for another week! . . . What! You don’t have any sugar here!” I looked up to see Jason shaking his head.

“You could get some right here” I walked over to him and gave him a confused look, though I realized what he meant when he kissed me. I broke the kiss to get air.

“I mean this is a good substitute” I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist while he wrapped his arms around my thighs. I could hear a light growl coming from Jason. I started to nibble on his neck.

“Tyler, you really shouldn’t tease a dragon. I could just lose control” I smirked at this.

“Maybe I want you to lose control” I whispered into his ears. That sent him over the edge, he tossed me on the bed and pinned me beneath him. He stripped me down to my boxers. 

“You know you look so beautiful and I could never get bored with you” I blushed as he started to leave a hot trail of kisses down my body. I started to let out light moans, as he continued. He, himself stripped down to his boxers and I stared in awe. “ You like what you see?” I blush even deeper. “Don’t be shy, all of this is yours and you don’t know how long I wanted to be with you like this' ' before I could respond he started to grind against me and I let out a yelp. I could feel James’s hot length pressing through his boxers and my body kept getting hotter. I started to become blinded with lust.

“James let’s stop wasting time, let me show you what I can do” I flipped us over and tugged his boxers down to see his twelve-inch dick dripping with pre. I took one lick up the shaft and James shivered in pleasure, but before he could comment I took the shaft in my mouth. He was shooting pre constantly and it tasted sweet, I guess he was right when he said he had sugar. I was able to fit the whole member in my mouth and started bobbing up and down along with swirling my tongue. 

“Tyler, I didn’t . . . know you were . . . this good” he was panting. I guess I’m doing a good job. He put his hand on my head and started moving his hips. It was uncomfortable at first but I got used to it. Then he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” I looked in James’s blue eyes.

“Because if I came now our fun would be over” he let out a smirk. He tossed me on the bed as he went to the drawer to get lube. I felt a cold substance poured on my tail hole. I whimpered as James just left his meet just inches away from my entrance. “Someone is a bit excited” I didn’t have time to react to his comment because he plunged right in. I let out a loud moan. 

“It must’ve been a while since you’ve done something. You’re pretty tight” he said through clenched teeth. Though James didn’t start out easy he started fucking me roughly and I had no complaints. He leaned down and trapped me in a deep kiss, I couldn’t hold back my moans as he repeatedly pounded at my tail hole. I can tell he’s wanted to be with me like this for a while. We kept at it and it was amazing it was primal sex. It felt like I was the prey he always wanted. He is rough and I love being manhandled and tossed around, though there was still a gentle side to him.

“J-James I don’t think I c-can hold on much longer!” I broke the kiss and all I saw was his blue I staring down on me with passion.

“Let it out Tyler,” he said with a low growl. Without a second thought, I leaned up and started to pierce his scales

With my fangs as I painted our stomachs white with my cum. Though I didn’t get a chance to relax as James pushed me further into the bed and screwed me at a godly pace I was lost in pleasure. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” I didn’t respond and I couldn’t, I couldn’t stop moaning.

I could feel James not able to last longer “Tyler I’m about to-” I cut him off.

“I-Inside, please” he answered my request by piercing the scales underneath my pelt. Not too soon after I could feel a rush of heat inside of me and I loved it. It took us a few minutes to calm down from the high and we just enjoyed being together.

“Tyler?” I opened my golden eyes to see his ocean blue ones.

“Yeah?” He smiled as he continued.

“I’m glad you chose me as your mate” I nuzzled into his chest.

“Me too” everything went black.

~James’s~

The week went by fast and sadly I’m a bit disappointed. I want to spend time with my mate alone and enjoy each other’s company. Since when am I one to whine?! I guess being around Tyler has changed me. It’s changed, everyone and we all couldn’t be happier. 

“James, are you done packing it’s almost time to go to the airport!” I growled lightly as I kept stuffing my suitcases. “ I heard that!” I rolled my eyes. “Don’t keep Gladion and I waiting” I chuckled at Tyler’s statement.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute!” I packed my clothes, my books, some gifts I got from Tyler in the past year and some things for special occasions. I went rushing down the stairs to see Gladion and Tyler waiting for with smirks on their faces.

“Ready to go?” I looked over at Gladion and nodded while grabbing everyone’s bag and hoping in the van that all our friends were in. 

“I'm ready to head to Ferrum!” Skye screamed high pitched and I just shook my head. On the way to the airport, I was thinking about what had happened. I recently got in a relationship, I helped Tyler with his Arthur and Jason problem, my parents’ problem and why they aren’t around, lastly my Ex Olivia I hope she’s okay. Last I heard about her she was in a critical state. Though let’s not think about that right now it’s summer and it’s time to have fun with friends. All of us are definitely going to have fun, we’re all going to Ferrum battle college.

**Action: The next chapter is the last.**

**Tyler:Yessss!**

**Skye: we’re almost there!**

**James: You guys realize there is another book after this one that will be shorter, but contain more drama.**

**Jax: Fu*k!**

**Blaze: I’m with you.**

**Leaf: Who the hell are you.**

**Action: Blaze! You’re not supposed to be here yet!**

**Blaze: Sorry. *leaves***

**Ashley: Well, that was weird.**

**Glitz: I’ve learned not to question.**

**Zack: Well, don’t forget to fav, follow, and review. We’re getting to the end of the story and don’t forget to vote for your favorite high school daze character because Action will do male reader x favorite character. Until then.**

**Everyone: BYE!!**

  
  



	22. Going away for college

4/11/2020

**Action: Okay final chapter everybody!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Action: But this one is special and you will see why soon.**

**Jason: Awesome!**

**Jax & Lanion: *Huffing*Okay we brought all the side characters here to see the finale.**

**Hailey & Edgar: Okay Action we’re here.**

**Action: Okay, let’s dive in and get started! Zack and Gladion Disclaimer, Please!**

**Zack & Gladion: Action does not own Pokemon or movies used in today’s chapter.**

~Tyler’s~

I can’t believe it. I'm finally going away to a school with all my friends and my boyfriend. We’re all waiting outside of our gate and definitely are dressed for the occasion. I remember two years ago when Arthur was my crush and how we dated after the Marine. Everything felt like I was walking on air. Then when I met Michael and how I can’t forget his wolfy smirk. I’ll even say I love my times with my brother. Later down the road, we all met Jax. Then going to Alola and meeting Leaf and Gladion. Also when I met Zack he’s like another brother to me. Even enjoying Holy Road with all of my friends and my cousin and dealing with heat during the tournament was brutal. Sadly, Arthur left me for Jason at that time, but I have better and his name is James. I then met Aroura and she’s my fan and my friend. Too bad some of my friends can’t come with us, but I’m sure I’ll see them again. Michael said he was staying back to keep Lanion and Chris company. Luke left before all of us and he said he has a dream of traveling across all the regions. Hailey and Edgar, are in Hoenn and going to school there. It’s sad that everyone is split up like this, but I can’t be upset I have the main crew right here. I guess I started crying because I was getting stares from Ashley and Glitz.

“Hey, babe you okay?” I looked to my left to see James and smiled as I wiped my tears away.

“Yeah, just thinking about my time in the Elemental region” James trapped me in a hug and I hugged back. I started to look around at all of our friends: Skye, Glitz, Leaf, Zack, Ashley, and Gladion are all coming with us to the Ferrum region. They all we’re in their own mini conversations with each other and I let a little giggle. 

“Hey, Tyler” I looked over to Ashley.

“Yeah” she walked over to me with Glitz.

“ Do you know what team you want to be a part of? When we get there you will be placed in teams of three and they are more than likely to put you on a team you want to be a part of” my eyes sparkled as I looked toward James and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Awesome I can’t-” I got interrupted.

“The next flight going to Ferrum bay is now boarding” we all looked at each other and started to get in line. I didn’t know what to say. I'm so happy. As we got on board, of course, we all got seats next to each other. It was four seats on each side of the plane.

“Everyone let’s take a picture” Ashley stood from her seat and we all pushed each other to get in frame. 

“1, 2, 3” she took the photo and we all sat down. 

“Okay everybody we are ready for take-off, everyone stay seated as we will soon take-off” we all listened to the pilot and did as he asked. Leaf put on his headphones as Skye pulled out her sketchbook and some gum. All of us took a stick. James pulled out his tablet and earbuds and gave me one. I happily accepted as he loaded up the movie Brave. The plane started moving and eventually, we were in the air. I looked out the window and could see the place I grew up in growing farther and farther away.

“James, I'm ready for college and to be with you” I whispered to myself. I leaned my head on his shoulder and got comfortable while watching the movie. I might as well have a ten-hour flight ahead of me.

~Payton’s~ 

“Dadddd! We wanted to know when you all decided to have us” I was gesturing to my friends, Lewis, Shannon, Tristan, Jace, Jeules, and Daxter.

“Well I’ll tell you that another time, you guys are too young” I look up at my Noivern father. Also if you didn’t know Lewis is the son of Skye, Shannon is my cousin which she is the daughter of Xavier, Tristan is the son of Gladion, Jace and Jeules are twins and the children of Ashley and Glitz, and I don’t think I know Dexter's father. Jace is male while Jeules is female and get this they’re both gay like their parents.

“Dad, we’re only seven we can take it” I looked over to Lewis’s mom and gave her my dragon eyes. Skye is a mother to me. I'm always at Lewis’s house being silly.

“Sorry sweetheart, but that won’t work” I let out a sigh as I walked back to my group of friends.

“Kids go play, lunch will be done soon” we all nodded and went to go play games. I hope my life won’t be as crazy as my dads. We all started playing chase and Tristan started running. 

“No fair, you’re the fastest runner here” I started chasing after him by flying. We all started chasing Tristan.

“Payton, you’re the fastest flyer here” I started to laugh at Jace's comment. We played chase for a while and got tired to the point where we just laid in the grass and looked at clouds. I was close to drifting off till.

“Hey, Tyler can you help me with the meat?!” I looked around.

“Yay! Papa is back!” I ran to go meet my other father.

**A/N: Pokemon don’t get their anthro form till they are ten.**

~Arthur’s~

“Hey Jason, you ready to grab one of the freshmen for our team” I got a nod from my boyfriend. We were waiting at the gates of the school like you do every year. Today is move-in day and tomorrow will be freshmen orientation. 

“Do you think Tyler or the others will be coming here?” I looked over to Jason and let out a smirk.

“If they end up coming here we just-” I didn’t know how to finish my sentence. Then things went Black and I was seeing images. ‘The nights beautiful isn’t it?’ Tyler was looking at the night Skye while talking to Jason. ‘Blaze how could you?’ I could see two Noiverns talking; one I could tell was my rival Blaze and the other seemed to be Tyler. ‘I’m sorry I don’t remember. I have to leave’ once again I could see Tyler but he was on a boardwalk with his thing. ‘ I’m ready to make a choice between the four of you’ I couldn’t make out the last image but I could tell it was Tyler’s voice. Why now? Why is Tyler invading my mind after forgetting him for almost two years? 

“Hey, Arthur you didn’t finish your sentence” Jason was looking at me with wavering eyes.

“Oh, yeah, we’ll show them a good time” I looked up in the sky and saw a couple of planes passing by looking like they were about to land in the airport. I grabbed Jason by the shoulder and trapped him in a hug. I’m ready for this, this is our Ferrum League Adventure.

**Action: It may be short but That’s the final chapter and I am now ready to write a Ferrum League adventure.**

**Tyler: BOO!!**

**Payton: Be nice Daddy.**

**Tyler: Who are you?**

**Action: Okay Timeline mix up with teen Tyler and kid Payton. *Payton disappears***

**Skye: Well I’m ready.**

**Zack: Yeah it’ll be great!**

**Action: Thanks for the encouragement now everyone together.**

**ALL:** **Well, don’t forget to fav, follow, and review. We’re getting to the end of the story and don’t forget to vote for your favorite high school daze character because Action will do a male reader x favorite character. Until then. BYE!!**


End file.
